


hELLO WOrLD

by NoirJung



Category: THSC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 117,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirJung/pseuds/NoirJung
Summary: [จากฉากจบ Valiant Hero] ชาลส์ติดอยู่ในสถานีอวกาศ เบิร์ทไม่ได้รับการยืนยันว่าได้ขึ้นยานหลบภัยออกมาแล้ว ... แต่สองหนุ่มหูฟังรอดชีวิตจากการระเบิดมาได้ และทั้งคู่ก็ร่วมมือกันเพื่อกลับไปยังโลกอีกครั้งแม้ว่าไม่ได้อยากช่วยเหลือศัตรูเลย การเดินทางครั้งนี้จึงไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายแม้แต่น้อย
Relationships: BurtXSven, ChalesXHenry
Kudos: 12





	1. React

> _สำหรับผู้อ่านชาวไทย รบกวนอ่านที่<https://www.readawrite.com/a/bb52f4b19f7125479ef697e0280b78ce> นะคะ เนื่องจากส่วนที่ลงใน AO3 นี้ มีเพื่อนชาวต่างชาติต้องการเข้ามาอ่านดู ซึ่งในนี้จะมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงสำนวนภาษาเพื่อให้ง่ายต่อการใช้เครื่องมือช่วยแปลค่ะ_

* * *

_....นอกจากในความฝัน เราจะได้พบกันอีกไหม? …_

_._

_._

_._

“เราทำได้ล่ะ เราจัดการพวกนั้นได้... แผนพวกเราเยี่ยมมาก เรียกได้ว่าเป็นแผนที่ดีที่สุ---”

บูม!

ยังไม่ทันที่จะได้ฟังเสียงจากปลายสายจบ การระเบิดที่แกนหลักของสถานีอวกาศตัดการเชื่อมต่อทุกอย่างไป ร่างเพรียวที่อยู่ในพ็อดหนีภัยเพียงลำพังเบิกตาและอ้าปากกว้างด้วยความช็อก กำปั้นถูกยกขึ้นมาทุบกระจกที่แต่รอยร้าวด้วยความเจ็บใจ

แต่เมื่อรู้ว่าตัวเองทำอะไรไม่ได้ จึงปล่อยให้ใบหน้าที่กำลังกลั้นน้ำตาก้มพิงแนบกระจกไปตลอดทางที่พ็อดหนีภัยดิ่งลงสู่ชั้นบรรยากาศของโลก

“ชาลส์…” ได้แต่เรียกชื่อคนที่เพิ่งจากมาด้วยความเสียใจ เขาไม่คิดว่าภารกิจสุดท้ายที่จะได้ทำด้วยกันจะมาถึงไวขนาดนี้ และมันก็ไม่ควรเป็นแบบนี้ หากเขาระวังตัวมากกว่านี้ 

คนคนนั้นก็คงไม่ต้องปกป้องเขาด้วยชีวิต...

เมื่อพ็อดหนีภัยลงจอดที่พื้นโลก ทั้งๆที่ยังมีชีวิตแต่เหมือนว่าไร้วิญญาณไปแล้วก็ค่อยๆ ก้าวลงมาและมุ่งหน้าตรงกลับไปยังฐานทัพของเพื่อนรักที่เพิ่งต้องลาจาก เพื่อที่จะแจ้งข่าวดีที่มีแต่ข่าวร้ายปกคลุม

โดยที่ผู้มาถึงโลกก่อนมาก่อนไม่ได้รู้เลยว่า ยังมีอีกเรื่องราวหนึ่งเกิดขึ้นหลังจากการระเบิด

...เพื่อกลับมาหาคนที่อยากจะพบอีกครั้ง คนที่ถูกเข้าใจว่าตายแล้ว ยังคงสู้กับเวลาที่กำลังนับถอยหลัง…

* * *

**Act 1**

**\- React -**

_[ไม่กี่วินาทีก่อนการระเบิด - ภายในห้องปล่อยพ็อดหนีภัยของสถานีอวกาศ]_

“เราทำได้ล่ะ เราจัดการพวกนั้นได้... แผนพวกเราเยี่ยมมาก เรียกได้ว่าเป็นแผนที่ดีที่สุ---”

_บูม!_

ยังไม่ทันได้เอ่ยกับปลายสายจบ การระเบิดที่แกนหลักของสถานีอวกาศตัดการเชื่อมต่อทุกอย่างไป ไม่เพียงเท่านั้น แรงฉีกกระชากจากการระเบิดทำให้ชาลส์ที่ยังอยู่ภายในสถานีลำนี้ถูกแรงดันผลักออกจนไปกระแทกกับผนังแข็งๆ

ชายหนุ่มจากกองทัพที่ยังติดอยู่ในสถานีนี้กัดฟันอย่างอดกลั้นแม้ว่าเพิ่งจะโดนแรงระเบิดผลักกระเด็นไปกระแทกแผ่นเหล็กมา หากไม่ใช่เพราะฝึกหนักมาอย่างทหาร ความเจ็บเมื่อสักครู่คงทำให้เขาประคองสติไม่อยู่ไปแล้ว

นับว่ายังเป็นโชคดีในโชคร้าย ที่แม้ว่าส่วนหลักของสถานีจะระเบิด แต่ประตูเหล็กกั้นห้องพ็อดหนีภัยก็ปิดลงพอดีทำให้เขาไม่กระเด็นออกนอกอวกาศ ที่เหลือก็ขึ้นอยู่กับเวลาว่าอากาศจะหมดเมื่อไหร่

ยานหนีภัยในห้องนี้ไม่เหลือแล้ว เพราะลำสุดท้ายก็ถูกออกไปส่งคนที่เขาห่วงใยที่สุดแล้ว… พอมองออกไปยังหน้าต่าง ภาพของพ็อดทรงกลมสีแดงค่อยๆ ลับสายตาไปเรื่อยๆ แม้ว่าจะฝึกหนักมาแค่ไหน แม้ว่าจะเตรียมใจมาแล้ว แต่พอถึงเวลาจริงภายในลำคอก็เริ่มร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาเมื่อรู้ว่าอาจจะไม่ได้พบคนที่อยากพบอีก

“นายทำได้ดีแล้ว...” หลังพูดปลอบใจตัวเอง เจ้าของเสียงก็กลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่และกลับมาทำสายตามุ่งมั่นอีกครั้ง “และนายต้องทำได้ดีกว่านี้…! ”

ตราบใดที่ยังมีลมหายใจอยู่ เขาก็จะหาทางออกไปเรื่อยๆ จนกว่าจะถึงทางตันที่เจาะทะลุผ่านไปไม่ได้

พอหันออกมาจากหน้าต่างแล้วจะเดินไปตามทางเดินที่ยังพอเหลืออยู่เพื่อที่จะหาทางออกจากที่นี่ เขาก็พบกับใครบางคนที่ไม่คุ้นหน้ายืนขวางทางเขาไว้อยู่

“นาย?”

“............” คนตรงหน้าสวมหมวกทรงสูงสีดำเป็นสัญลักษณ์ให้รู้ว่าเป็นศัตรู สายตาจากอีกฝ่ายนั้นกำลังจ้องมองเขามาด้วยท่าทางพินิจพิจารณา ที่ต้องระวังคือหากเป็นคนที่ยังไม่หมดสติไปจากแรงระเบิดเมื่อสักครู่ ก็แปลว่าคงจะตึงมือไม่น้อยหากต้องประมือกัน

ชาลส์เองก็อยากจะสู้กับใครอีกเป็นรอบที่สองถ้าเป็นไปได้ เขาทุ่มสุดกำลังเพื่อช่วยคนที่เขาอยากช่วยไปแล้ว แต่คงไม่แปลกหากศัตรูตรงหน้าจะเข้ามาหาเรื่อง ในเมื่อเขาเป็นสาเหตุของการล่มสลายของสถานีอวกาศอันหรูหรานี้

“ถ้านายยังมีคนที่อยากกลับไปหาเหมือนกัน ก็มาช่วยทางนี้สิ” ปรากฏว่าคนในหมวกสีดำตรงหน้าไม่ได้มีจุดประสงค์มาหาเรื่องอย่างที่เขาคาด แต่กลับพูดเชิญชักชวนก่อนเดินนำไปอีกทางแทน

คนที่อยากกลับไปหาเหมือนกันงั้นหรือ? .... คนที่โดนชักชวนได้แต่เลิกคิ้วอย่างสงสัย แต่ในเมื่อเขาก็ไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นอยู่แล้ว ขายาวทั้งสองจึงยอมเสี่ยงเดินตามไปโดยไม่มีเงื่อนไข

เจ้าคนของท็อปปัต คิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่?

* * *

[ไม่กี่นาทีก่อนการระเบิด - อีกด้านของห้องปล่อยพ็อดหนีภัยของสถานีอวกาศ]

“เบิร์ท!? นายอยู่ไหน ออกมาหรือยัง!?” เสียงติดต่อจากปลายสายที่ดังเข้ามาผ่านหูฟังสื่อสาร ทำให้เบิร์ทต้องกดรับสายด้วยควาไม่เต็มใจ

“กำลังไปครับหัวหน้า” จะโวยวายทำไมกันนะ…

ร่างสูงใส่หมวกดำขยับหูฟังสีน้ำตาลของตัวเองไปมาอย่างรำคาญใจ ทำไมใครๆ ก็ชอบตะโกนใส่สายเขา แม้กระทั่งช่วงเวลาฉุกเฉินแบบนี้ก็ไม่สงสารแก้วหูเขากันบ้างเลย เดาได้เลยว่าจะต้องได้เป็นโรคหูหนวกก่อนเกษียณแน่ๆ

หากไม่ใช่เพราะรับหน้าที่ผู้นำโอเปอเรเตอร์ที่ต้องคอยติดต่อสมาชิกในสถานีอวกาศนี้ เขาก็คงได้ไปนั่งสบายๆ ในพ็อดหนีภัยพร้อมกับบอสช่างพูดไม่หยุดนั้นแล้ว แต่หน้าที่ก็ต้องมาก่อน เมื่อเขามั่นใจสมาชิกที่เขาติดต่อได้ทุกคนถึงพ็อดลี้ภัย จึงค่อยเป็นเขาที่ไปเป็นลำดับสุดท้าย

แต่เหมือนว่าจะไทันเวลา

เมื่อวิ่งมาถึงห้องพ็อดหนีภัย พ็อดทุกลำถูกปล่อยตัวออกไปหมดแล้ว ที่เหลืออยู่ก็มีเพียงร่างไม่ได้สติของสมาชิกในกลุ่มบางคน กับผู้ชายสวมเฮดโฟนสีแดงอีกคนที่น่าจะเป็นต้นเหตุของร่างพวกนั้น

พวกรัฐบาลอีกแล้วเหรอเนี่ย… ด้วยความรีบเขาเลยไม่ได้หยิบอาวุธติดมือมาสักชิ้น ถ้าเขาต้องสู้มือด้วยเปล่าคงตึงมือแน่

“เบิร์ท! นายออกมาได้หรือยัง!?” เสียงการติดต่อสายนอกดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขาเลยต้องเลิกสนใจเจ้าคนจากรัฐบาลแล้วรีบตอบรับเสียงอีกคนก่อน 

“หัวหน้า…” เขาตอบกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบพลางเหลือบสายตาไปมองชายของรัฐบาลอีกคนที่กำลังคุยกับใครอยู่เหมือนกัน หากศัตรูตรงหน้าไม่สนใจเขาก็ดีไป เขาจะได้คุยกับคนในสายได้ถนัดๆ “...ตรงนี้ไม่มีพ็อดหนีภัยแล้วครับ” ถึงจะรู้ชะตากรรมตัวเองแล้ว แต่การได้รู้ด้วยแล้วว่าคนที่เขาเป็นห่วงเองก็ปลอดภัยก็ช่วยทำให้เขาใจเย็นลงบ้าง

“น...นายว่าไงนะเบิร์ท!? ” เสียงจากอีกสายดูร้อนรนขึ้นมาที เบิร์ทเองก็คิดไว้แล้วว่าปฏิกิริยาของอีกฝ่ายคงต้องเป็นแบบนี้ จึงต้องกัดฟันหนักขึ้น ทำน้ำเสียงให้ปกติที่สุด แล้วเอ่ยออกมา

“ผมจะลองหาทางอื่นดู หัวหน้าล่วงหน้าไปก่อนเลยครับ เดี๋ยวผมจะ---”

บูม!

ยังไม่ทันได้เอ่ยจนจบก็เกิดการระเบิดที่แกนหลักของสถานีอวกาศจนตัดการเชื่อมต่อทุกอย่าง ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นแรงฉีกกระชากจากการระเบิดทำให้เขาถูกแรงดันผลักออกจนไปกระแทกกับผนังอย่างจังจนต้องร้องออกมาด้วยความเจ็บปวด

แต่ความเจ็บที่ร่างกายนี้… เทียบไม่ได้กับที่ความเจ็บที่อยู่ข้างในอก

นับว่ายังเป็นบุญที่แม้ว่าส่วนหลักของสถานีจะระเบิด แต่ประตูเหล็กกั้นห้องพ็อดหนีภัยก็ปิดลงพอดีทั้งส่วนขาเข้าและขาออกทำให้เขาไม่กระเด็นออกไปนอกอวกาศ ที่เหลือก็ขึ้นอยู่กับเวลาว่าอากาศที่ใช้หายใจจะหมดตอนไหน

พอเบิร์ทลองกวาดสายตามองดูให้ถี่ถ้วน ห้องพ็อดหนีภัยถูกแรงระเบิดฉีกออกมาได้ลากห้องของอีกส่วนติดออกมาด้วย ถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิดละก็… อีกด้านของห้องนั้นเป็นไปได้ที่จะมีทางอื่นเหลืออยู่

แต่งานนี้เขาทำคนเดียวไม่ได้…

เบิร์ทหันกลับไปมองจุดปล่อยพ็อดข้างหลัง เขาคิดว่าน่าจะมีสมาชิกกลุ่มท็อปปัตสักคนที่ยังพอจะช่วยเขาได้ แต่ไม่มีเลย…

แรงระเบิดเมื่อสักครู่ทำให้สมาชิกคนที่เหลือหมดสติหมดทุกคน ต่อให้ปลุกขึ้นมาสภาพร่างกายของพวกเขาก็คงจะไม่พร้อมทำในสิ่งที่เขาคิดไว้ได้แน่ 

แต่ก็ยังมีผู้ชายอีกคนที่ลุกขึ้นมาเกาะกระจกหน้าต่างได้ไหวแม้จะโดนแรงระเบิดซัดมาเหมือนกัน ถ้างั้นคงเป็นคนที่ดูเหมาะที่สุดแล้วต่องานนี้ แต่ว่านั่นไม่ใช่คนที่เขาที่อยากชวนไปด้วยเลย

ยิ่งเจ้าเฮดโฟนสีแดงหันมาสบตากับเขาพอดี ก็ยิ่งทำให้คนใส่หมวกดำหงุดหงิดมากกว่าเดิม

“นาย….”

“............” พอเห็นสีหน้าที่ไม่ยอมแพ้ของชาลส์ เบิร์ทก็เริ่มทบทวนใหม่

สีหน้าที่อยากได้เจอใครสักคนอีกครั้ง…ความรู้สึกนี้มันก็สุ่มเต็มอยู่ในใจเขา ไม่ชอบเลยที่เขาดูออกในทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายก็กำลังอยู่ในสภาพเดียวกับเขา แม้ใจจริงเขาเองก็อยากจะซัดกับเจ้านี่สักทีสองที แต่มีเรื่องสำคัญที่ต้องทำก่อน

“ถ้านายยังมีคนที่อยากกลับไปหาเหมือนกัน ก็มาช่วยทางนี้สิ” โดยไม่รอคำตอบ โอเปเรเตอร์รีบเดินนำไปก่อน ส่วนชาลส์ผู้ถูกชวนก็ไม่พูดอะไรสักคำแล้วก้าวขาตามมาอย่างว่าง่าย

คนของรัฐบาล คิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่?

* * *

“อีกด้านของห้องนี้มียานเดินทางที่ทางท็อปปัตกำลังพัฒนาอยู่ ถึงจะเป็นแค่ยานต้นแบบ มันอาจจะช่วยพาเราออกไปจากที่นี่ได้...” 

เบิร์ทเริ่มอธิบายถึงแผนการที่จะทำให้พวกเขารอดจากเศษซากสถานีอวกาศนี้ “แต่เราต้องผ่านประตูกั้นนี้ไปก่อน ระบบไฟฟ้าโดนระเบิดกระจุยไปแล้ว ฉะนั้นพวกเราต้องใช้มือของเราเองเปิดประตูทั้งหมดเอง เพื่อเข้าไปเอาตัวยานอวกาศ”

ชาลส์พยักหน้าก่อนยกมือขึ้นถามแทรก “ฉันมีคำถาม แล้วถ้าอีกฝั่งโดนระเบิดไปแล้ว เราจะไปยังไงโดยที่ไม่ขาดอากาศตายไปก่อน? ”

สมาชิกท็อปปัตไม่เอ่ยอะไรตอบแต่โยนเครื่องมือบางอย่างให้อีกฝ่าย และก็หยิบอีกอันของตัวเองขึ้นมาถือโชว์ไว้

“ฉันมีแต่เครื่องหายใจอันเล็ก คงหายใจได้แค่ราวๆ 2-3 นาที นั่นหมายความว่าภายใน 3 นาทีนี้เราต้องถึงที่หมาย ….มีโอกาส 50/50 ที่พวกเราจะขาดใจตายก่อน เพราะการเคลื่อนที่ในสถานะไร้แรงโน้มถ่วงไม่ง่ายอย่างอยู่บนพื้นแน่”

เบิร์ทสรุปด้วยสีหน้าเรียบนิ่งอย่างที่เขามักทำ เพราะว่างานนี้เสี่ยงมาก เบิร์ทถึงไม่ชวนสมาชิกท็อปปัตที่ร่างกายไม่พร้อมมาตายฟรี แต่ชวนนักบินจากรัฐบาลที่รอดจากการระเบิดมาแทน

“แค่นั้นก็เยอะพอแล้วล่ะ ดีกว่าอยู่นี่แล้วตายร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์” ชาลส์รับเครื่องหายใจมาพร้อมแสยะตอบน้อยๆ สำหรับเขาที่มักขับเฮลิคอปเตอร์พุ่งชนอย่างอื่น งานนี้เป็นงานที่เสี่ยงน้อยกว่าเสียอีก

“ดี…” เบิร์ทพยักหน้าเบาๆ “อย่างที่ว่าระบบไฟฟ้าใช้ไม่ได้แล้ว ฉะนั้นนับสาม เราจะดึงประตูนี้แล้วออกไปพร้อมกัน” คนสวมหมวกทรงสูงสีดำว่าก่อนเดินไปที่แผงวงจรข้างประตู แล้วกดสวิตช์ที่อยู่ข้างคำว่าระบบอัตโนมัติให้ลงมาอยู่ที่คำว่าระบบมือ

“แล้วสมาชิกคนอื่นๆ ล่ะ นายจะไม่ช่วยเขา?” ชาลส์ถามพร้อมหันไปมองด้านหลังที่ยังเหลือสมาชิกของกลุ่มท็อปปัตที่นอนหมดสติอยู่ ถ้าพวกเขาระเบิดประตูนี้แล้ว ร่างพวกนั้นคงโดนดูดออกไปนอกอวกาศแน่

“ต่อให้ช่วยออกไปได้ พวกนั้นก็ไม่รอดหรอก… ยานอวกาศต้นแบบนั้นก็ไม่ได้สมบูรณ์พอจะพาไปได้หลายคนด้วย…” น้ำเสียงนิ่งราบเรียบเอ่ยบอก

“.............” ในเมื่อเบิร์ทบอกมาแบบนั้นคน ชาลส์ก็ไม่เอ่ยอะไรต่อ ในเมื่อคนตรงหน้าเป็นสมาชิกขององค์กรคนร้าย เขาก็ไม่ความจำเป็นที่ต้องเข้าใจเหตุผลของคนตรงหน้า ในตอนนี้คิดถึงเรื่องออกไปจากที่นี้ให้ได้ก็พอแล้ว 

ส่วนจากกลุ่มอาชญากรเองก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องอธิบายว่า เพื่อกลับไปหาคนที่เขาต้องการ ถึงต้องเสียสละพรรคพวกบางคนเขาก็ต้องทำ

“นายพร้อมยัง?”

“พร้อมแล้ว”

“จับให้ดีๆ อย่าโดนดูดออกไปล่ะ … สาม สอง หนึ่ง...”

หลังจากที่ประตูกั้นถูกเปิดออก ทั้งสองคนก็พุ่งตัวออกจากประตูกั้นแล้วมุ่งหน้าไปตามทางเดินอย่างทุลักทุเล สภาวะไร้แรงโน้มถ่วงทำให้เท้าติดอยู่กับทางเดินไม่ได้ตลอดเวลา และยังต้องคอยระวังไม่ให้ปลิวออกไปนอกพื้นที่ยานอีก

พอคิดถึงจุดประสงค์ว่าทำไมพวกเขาต้องมาอยู่ในสภาพนี้ ต่างคนต่างก็มีแรงฮึดที่จะเดินหน้าไปต่อ แม้ว่าจะใช้เวลามากกว่าที่พวกเขาคิด เสียงเครื่องช่วยหายใจร้องเตือนว่าอากาศกำลังหมด แต่ทั้งสองก็มาถึงหน้าประตูห้องเก็บยานอวกาศได้อย่างเฉียดฉิว

“นับสามอีกรอบแล้วดึงประตูพร้อมกัน”

“หนึ่ง สอง สาม!”

และอีกหนึ่งภารกิจได้สำเร็จลุล่วง

“แฮ่ก...แฮ่ก…”

เมื่อสองคนขึ้นยานอวกาศได้ก็แย่งกันส่งเสียงหอบ เบิร์ทที่คุ้นเคยกับยานก็รีบวิ่งไปเปิดระบบก่อน โดยระบบแรกที่เขาเลือกเปิดก่อนเลยคือระบบออกซิเจน 

ส่วนชาลส์ที่ไม่ได้คุ้นเคยกับยานก็พุ่งตัวไปกดปิดประตูยานและกดล็อคให้แน่น เพื่อให้มั่นใจว่าเขาจะไม่โดนดีดออกจากยานทันทีที่โดนศัตรูใช้งานเสร็จ...

ต่างคนต่างก็ระแวงอีกฝ่ายพอตัว แม้แต่นักบินที่มักจะเป็นมิตรกับใครโดยง่ายก็ยังต้องขมวดคิ้วเป็นปมพอต้องรับมือกับศัตรูที่ดูฉลาดเอาเรื่อง

“ให้ฉันขับยานไหม?” แม้บรรยากาศจะตึงเครียด แต่ฝั่งผู้จากรัฐบาลเป็นฝ่ายยื่นข้อเสนอขึ้นพร้อมโฆษณาสรรพคุณตัวเองด้วยน้ำเสียงสุดอยากจะนำเสนอ “ฉันมีใบอนุญาตครบทุกยานพาหนะเลยนะ”

“เอาสิ…" ท็อปปัตตอบสั้นๆ แล้วเดินไปนั่งตรงที่นั่งผู้ช่วยนักบิน เขาดึงเข็มขัดนิรภัยมาคาดไว้ หากอีกคนจะให้ความร่วมมือต่อ ก็ไม่มีเหตุผลที่ต้องสู้กันในตอนนี้ "ขับระวังๆล่ะ" จริงๆ เขาก็อยู่แล้วว่าศัตรูตรงหน้าเขาขับยานของรัฐบาลมาชนแกนกลางสถานีอวกาศ คงไม่ต้องถามเรื่องประสบการณ์กันอยู่แล้ว

“เรื่องนั้นรู้อยู่แล้ว” ชาลส์ตอบพลางดีดตัวขึ้นมานั่งฝ่ายคนขับแล้วดึงเข็มขัดมาคาด มือทั้งสองเริ่มสับสวิทช์เปิดระบบเองอย่างเชี่ยวชาญ เสียงเครื่องยนต์เริ่มดังขึ้นช

เบิร์ทมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยสายตานิ่งเรียบ ก่อนจะฟันหน้าออกก้มลงไปตั้งค่าระบบนำทางในแบบที่ผู้ช่วยนักบินทำ “ตั้งจุดหมายปลายทาง...ไปที่โลก”

“พร้อมออกตัวใน… สาม...สอง...หนึ่ง”

ฟ้าาาว---!

ยานต้นแบบได้ออกตัวมาจากสถานีอวกาศได้อย่างราบรื่น และมุ่งหน้าตรงไปยังดาวเคราะห์สีฟ้าอันสวยงามซึ่งเป็นจุดหมายเดียวของทั้งสอง

“เยี่ยมเลย! สวัสดีโลก” คนขับดีใจสุดๆ ในขณะที่ฝ่ายผู้ช่วยนักบินยังคงทำหน้านิ่งไปเรื่อยๆ

จู่ๆ หลอดไฟภายในยานก็ดับลงกระทันหัน เสียงเครื่องยนต์เงียบสนิท ไฟที่ไอพ่นที่ด้านหลังยานดับมอดสนิท เหลือเพียงควันสีดำจางๆ

“เดี๋ยวสิ ทำไมยานอวกาศถึง...” ชาลส์ถามด้วยน้ำเสียงงุนงง ในขณะที่เบิร์ทดูไม่แปลกใจที่ยานอวกาศดับ

“อ้อ… ก็มันเป็นยานต้นแบบที่กำลังพัฒนา มันเลยไม่ใช้ชาร์จพลังงานไว้น่ะ” เบิร์ทตอบเหมือนรู้อยู่แล้วว่าจะเป็นแบบนี้ “พลังงานที่เหลือตอนนี้มันไม่พอให้ขับยานแล้ว แต่อย่างน้อยระบบออกซิเจนก็ยังทำงานอยู่ ถ้าโชคดีพอแล้วยานลอยเข้าไปใกล้ๆ ชั้นบรรยากาศของโลกได้ เราคงได้กลับบ้าน”

คำตอบที่ถึงกับทำให้ชาลส์ย่นคิ้วใส่ แล้วต้องใช้เวลานานเท่าไรกันกว่ายานไร้พลังงานนี่จะถึงชั้นบรรยากาศของโลก?

พอเบิร์ทเห็นสีหน้าไม่รับบุญของชาลส์เลยรีบพูดขึ้นมา “ยานอวกาศนี้เป็นยานเดินทาง ถึงจะเป็นแค่ตัวต้นแบบแต่ด้านหลังก็มีห้องน้ำ มีอาหารสำรองที่พวกทีมพัฒนาเอามากองๆ ทิ้งกันไว้ และก็มีเครื่องทำกาแฟด้วย”

คำอธิบายของโอเปเรเตอร์ไม่ได้ช่วยทำให้นักบินอารมณ์ดีขึ้นแต่น้อย และในวินาทีที่ชาลส์กำลังจะอ้าปากพูด---

ปิ๊บ....ปิ๊บ...

เสียงแจ้งเตือนถึงอันตรายก็ดังขึ้นพร้อมไฟเตือนสีแดงที่กะพริบเป็นจังหวะ และหน้าจอของยานอวกาศก็แสดงตัวเลขนับถอยหลัง...

“นั่นคือเสียงอะไร? ”

“ระบบออกซิเจนขัดข้อง...” เบิร์ทปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัย แล้วเดินไปที่ด้านหลังยานอย่างไม่รีบร้อน จากนั้นเขาก็หยิบกล่องเครื่องมือขึ้นมา “ถ้านายมีครบทุกใบอนุญาตทุกยานพาหนะ นายก็สามารถซ่อมเป็นทุกยานพาหนะใช่ไหม? ”

“......” นักบินผู้มีใบอนุญาตทุกยานกดปลดเข็มขัดนริภัยบ้างก่อนก็เดินตามมารับกล่องเครื่องมือด้วยสีหน้าเบื่อหน่าย “ฉันต้องทำอะไรบ้าง? ”

“เดินสายไฟใหม่ ต่อสีสายไฟสีเดียวกันเข้าด้วยกัน ง่ายใช่ไหมล่ะ?”

เพราะสาเหตุนี้ ทั้งนักบินและโอเปอเรเตอร์จึงต้องเปลี่ยนอาชีพตัวมาเป็นวิศวกรเครื่องยนต์

หลังจากเสียงแจ้งเตือนเงียบลงและตัวนับถอยหายไป ทั้งสองจึงได้โอกาสนั่งพักหายใจบ้าง

“ดื่มกาแฟไหม? ” ฝั่งคนสวมหูฟังสีน้ำตาลลุกขึ้นยืนก่อนพร้อมเอ่ยถามคนร่วมชะตากรรม

“เอาสิ ขอลาเต้ไม่ใส่นม” ชาลส์จงใจตอบแบบกวน ถึงจะเป็นทางรอดที่จะช่วยให้เขากลับบ้านได้ แต่โดนลากให้มาลำบากแบบนี้ก็หงุดหงิด

“โลกไหนมีลาเต้ไม่ใส่นม... มาทำเองเลยมา”

“เจ้าของยานอวกาศทำรับแขกหน่อยสิ”

“แขกที่ไม่ได้รับเชิญไม่ถูกจัดว่าเป็นแขกที่ต้องต้อนรับ”

“ก็แค่กาแฟแก้วเดียว อย่าขี้เหนียวสิ”

สงครามคำพูดของคนไม่ถูกกันสองคนแต่ต้องร่วมมือกันยังคงดำเนินไปหลายนาที จนทั้งคู่หิวน้ำ ก็ยังไม่มีผู้ชนะในสงครามนี้

ยานอวกาศลำนี้จึงเหลือแค่เสียงของเครื่องทำกาแฟที่กำลังทำหน้าที่ของมัน


	2. Repair

ปิ๊บ...ปิ๊บ…

“อีกแล้วเหรอ…” ชาลส์ลืมตาขึ้นมาด้วยสีหน้าไม่สบอารมณ์เพราะโดนแสงไฟสีแดงรบกวนตอนกำลังจะหลับ เขาหยิบเฮดโฟนสีแดงที่บุบของตนขึ้นมาสวม แล้วหันไปปลุกเบิร์ทที่นอนหลับอยู่ตรงกันข้าม “ตื่นได้แล้ว มันขึ้นว่ารีแอคเตอร์เมลท์ดาวน์…อันนี้เราต้องแก้ยังไง?”

“อะไรกัน…. ทำไมนายยังจำวิธีซ่อมไม่ได้อีก…” เบิร์ทผู้โดนปลุกมีแต่ความทั้งหงุดหงิดผสมความงัวเงียจนไม่ได้ฟังว่าจริงๆ งานที่ต้องแก้คืออะไร

“ไอ้รอบที่แล้วมันคือยิงอุกกาบาตกับเปิดบาเรียต่างหาก” ชาลส์ที่ตื่นก่อนตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ไม่สบอารมณ์พอกัน 

เบิร์ทที่ตื่นทีหลังเลยต้องถอนหายใจกันก่อนจะยกตัวขึ้นพร้อมหยิบหูฟังสีน้ำตาลที่มีสภาพยับเยิบขึ้นมาสวมหัวบ้าง

“นายเดินไปแตะมือที่ระบบตรงนั้น เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปตรงนี้” หลังชี้นิ้วบอกทางเสร็จ ทั้งสองก็ลุกขึ้นเดินไปที่จุดหมายด้วยความไม่รีบร้อนเพราะความง่วงมันมากกว่า

“นับสามแล้วแตะมือพร้อมกันนะ” เบิร์ทเป็นคนหันบอกว่าจะให้สัญญาณ

“นายหมายถึง นับหนึ่งสองสามแล้วค่อยแตะ หรือสามสองหนึ่งแล้วค่อยแตะ?” ชาลส์ถาม แต่เบิร์ทที่ง่วงนอนก็ขี้เกียจจะอธิบายเลยตอบว่า

"ได้ยินคำว่าสามก็แตะมือเลย"

"โอเค…? " ชาลส์พยักหน้ารับแบบเหมือนจะเข้าใจ แต่ก็รู้สึกว่าน่าจะไม่ใช่อย่างที่เขาเข้าใจ

"สาม"

ปิ๊บปิ๊บ! เสียงแจ้งเตือนว่าผิดพลาดดังขึ้นเพราะทั้งสองคนแตะมือไม่พร้อมกัน

“แล้วเลขหนึ่งกับสองหายไปไหนฟะ...!?” ชาลส์โวยวายทันที ทีตอนที่พวกเขาช่วยกันเปิดประตูยานอวกาศยังมีหนึ่งกับสองเลยนิ!

"ก็ขี้เกียจนับ..." เบิร์ทตอบแบบขอไปที ก่อนจะเริ่มนับสามใหม่อีกครั้ง

เพราะเจ้ายานต้นแบบนี่ส่งสัญญาณแจ้งเตือนทุกชั่วโมง ลูกเรือสองคนต้องคอยแก้งานกันหัวหมุนตลอดจนไม่ได้หลับอย่างเพียงพอ ซ่อมบ่อยจนชายที่ไม่ได้อยู่พัฒนายานนี้ตั้งแต่ต้น เริ่มจะจำได้แล้วว่าแต่ละงานต้องทำอย่างไร

หลังจากช่วยกันแก้ระบบรีแอคเตอร์เสร็จ แบบเกือบได้ทะเลาะกัน ทั้งสองคนพร้อมใจทิ้งตัวลงใส่ที่นอนโดยขี้เกียจจะถอดเฮดโฟนออกจากหัวตัวเองแล้ว เพราะพวกเขารู้ว่าไม่อีกอึดใจหลังจากนี้ เจ้ายานนี้จะร้องเรียกความสนใจจากพวกเขาอีกแน่...

* * *

**Act 2**

**\- Repair -**

วันถัดมา เบิร์ทตื่นขึ้นมาก็เห็นเพื่อนร่วมเดินทางของเขากำลังประทุษร้ายแผงคอนโซลหน้ายานอยู่เลยต้องรีบลุกขึ้นเดินไปดูว่าชาลส์จะไม่ก่อวินาศกรรมใส่ยานอวกาศลำนี้เสียเอง “นั่นนายทำอะไรน่ะ?”

“พยายามกู้ระบบ อย่างน้อยก็อยากให้มีระบบสื่อสาร…”

“ก็บอกแล้วยานนี้เป็นแค่ตัวต้นแบบแทบไม่มีพลังงานอยู่เลย ระบบโซล่าเซลที่จะใช้เป็นพลังงานหลักก็ยังติดตั้งไม่เสร็จด้วยซ้ำ”

“......................” แม้ว่าได้ยินคำตอบแล้วชาลส์ก็ยังไม่เลิกพยายามที่จะรื้อแผงคอนโซลต่อ

โอเปอเรเตอร์หมวกดำเบื่อที่จะห้ามแล้วเลยเดินไปที่เครื่องชงกาแฟด้านหลังยานอวกาศแทน ทั้งคืนพวกเขาต้องคอยตื่นมาแก้ระบบพังๆของเจ้ายานอวกาศพังนี่ วันนี้พวกเขาไม่อยากทะเลาะกันอีก

“เอากาแฟไหม? แต่ไม่มีลาเต้นะ”

“อืม… อะไรก็ได้”

พอบอกอะไรก็ได้เบิร์ทก็เลือกกดเมนูบนเครื่องทำกาแฟาแบบตามใจ ก่อนจะยกแก้วกาแฟทั้งสองใบเดินไปหาอีกฝ่าย “ที่นายบอกว่าอย่างน้อยขอระบบสื่อสารบ้างก็ดี คงมีใครบางคนที่อยากคุยด้วยมากขนาดนั้นเลยสินะ” ฝั่งท็อปปัตถามพลางวางแก้วที่มีของเหลวสีตาลลงข้างๆ 

ชาลส์ทำเพียงแค่ชำเลืองหางตามองเบิร์ทเหมือนยังไม่ได้อยากไว้ใจ แล้วตอบคำถามอีกฝ่ายด้วยอีกคำถามแทน “ตอนแรกนายเองก็พูดว่า ‘ถ้ามีคนที่อยากกลับไปหา' ให้ตามมา นายไม่อยากจะติดต่อกับคนที่นายอยากลับไปหาหรือ?”

“ฉันจะทำตอนที่มั่นใจว่าจะรอดแล้ว” เบิร์ทเอ่ยพลางยกขอบแก้วกาแฟแตะริมฝีปาก “ต่อให้ติดต่อตอนนี้ไปได้ ก็มีแต่ทำให้คนคนนั้นกังวลเท่านั้น”

“แต่ถ้าติดต่อได้ พวกเขาอาจส่งคนมาช่วยพวกเรานะ” ชาลส์ออกความเห็น

“ไม่ใช่พวกเรา” เบิร์ทแย้งทันที ทำให้นักบินเพิ่งนึกเรื่องสำคัญออก เพราะหากติดต่อฝ่ายรัฐบาลได้ เบิร์ทก็จะโดนจับ หรือถ้าติดต่อท็อปปัตได้ ก็ไม่มีอะไรรับประกันว่าพวกคนหมวกดำจะไม่ฆ่าเขาที่ระเบิดสถานีอวกาศซะเละ

ถึงกระนั้นชาลส์ก็ยังพยายามเกลี้ยกล่อมดู “แต่ถ้าได้รอดชีวิตไป ก็น่าจะดีกว่าไม่ใช่เหรอ…”

“ถ้ารอดไปโดยไม่ได้พบกับคนที่อยากพบ อีกเลย มันจะดีตรงไหนล่ะ” คนไม่เห็นด้วยก็ยังคงไม่เห็นด้วยยังวันยังค่ำ จากนั้นเขาก็เดินออกไปพร้อมแก้วกาแฟในมือ

นักบินค่อยๆ มองหันไปถามเพื่อนร่วมทางพลางเหลือบมองแก้วกาแฟควันกรุ่นที่ถูกยกมาให้ คนใส่เฮดโฟนสีแดงถอนหายใจออกมาเบาๆ ก่อนตัดสินใจปิดฝาคอนโซลทั้งหมดที่กำลังรื้ออยู่ ยกแก้วกาแฟขึ้นมาดื่ม แล้วคุยเรื่องใหม่

“วันนี้โลกดูใหญ่กว่าเมื่อวานนะ บางทีถ้ารออีกนิดเราอาจจะไปถึงชั้นบรรยากาศของโลกเองก็ได้” หรือในอีกความหมายหนึ่งคือ เขาจะไม่พยายามเรื่องระบบสื่อสารแล้ว

ได้ยินแบบนั้นเบิร์ทก็หันกลับมามอง เขากับเพื่อนร่วมเดินทางมีความเห็นตรงกันได้สักที แม้แค่แปบเดียวน่ะนะ...

“ขมชะมัด!...กาแฟอะไรทำไมมันขมขนาดนี้เนี่ย!?” ชาลส์พ่นน้ำในแก้วทิ้งพร้อมหันควับไปมองใส่คนชงกาแฟให้

“อย่าคายทิ้งสิ อาหารบนเครื่องนี้มีจำกัดนะ” เบิร์ทตอบด้วยสายตานิ่งๆ แต่น้ำเสียงกลับออกจะไปทางเย้ยยันคนกินขมไม่เป็น

ถึงอยู่ด้วยกันแบบสงบสุขมันก็ดีกว่า แต่ได้แกล้งบ้างก็ดี ไม่งั้นเขาคงอึดอัดมากที่ไม่ได้ซัดหมอนี่สักทีที่มาทำให้เขาต้องมาเจออะไรแบบนี้

ใช่ว่าคนโดนแกล้งจะยอมอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว นักบินผู้ไม่ชอบกาแฟขมส่งยิ้มชั่วร้ายแล้วหันกลับไปทางคอนโซลต่อ “เมื่อกี้นายบอกว่าแผงโซล่ายังติดตั้งไม่เสร็จดีใช่ไหม แปลว่ามันก็ต้องติดตั้งไว้บ้างจนได้พลังงานบางส่วนมาด้วยใช่ไหม?”

“หยุดเลย พลังที่ได้จากโซล่าเซลง่อยๆล็อกไว้กับระบบออกซิเจนแล้ว…อย่าได้แม้แต่จะคิด...”

แล้วแผงคอนโซลก็ถูกเปิดออกพร้อมกลายเป็นสิ่งระบายความโกรธ ตามด้วยเสียงบ่นมากมายของเบิร์ท สุดท้าย เสียงฉุกเฉินของยานอวกาศที่แจ้งว่าระบบออกซิเจนล้มเหลวก็ดังแทรกขึ้นมา

และทั้งสองก็ต้องเลิกเถียงกันเรื่องกาแฟขมๆ แล้วเดินแยกกันไปช่วยกันกดเลขรหัสรีเซตระบบ

* * *

เหนื่อย…

ไม่ได้เหนื่อยจากการต้องคอยวิ่งซ่อมยานด้วย การทำหน้าที่บำรุงรักษาระบบกลายเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวันจนพวกเขาชาชินไปแล้ว ทว่าร่างกายกลับล้าผิดปกติจากอย่างอื่นที่พวกเขาไม่ได้คาดเดาไว้

“อึก…” พอเบิร์ทลองถือแก้วกาแฟด้วยมือข้างที่ถนัด เขาก็ต้องยกมือซ้ายขึ้นมากุมไหล่ขวาของตัวเองไว้พลางกัดฟันแน่น 

ช่วงหลังมานี้แขนขวาเริ่มเจ็บขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แล้วพอเขาถกแขนเสื้อดูถึงได้เห็นว่าตั้งแต่ไหล่ลงไปจนถึงท่อนแขนมีแต่อาการช้ำบวม

ท็อปปัตหนุ่มถอนหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายหลังเห็นอาการบาดเจ็บตัวเอง บางทีน่าจะเป็นตอนที่แกนหลักของจรวดระเบิดแล้วผลักเขากระเด็นไปชนกับกำแพงเข้า... อาการบาดเจ็บทำให้ร่างกายรับภาระกว่าที่ควร ยิ่งไปว่านั้น ยานอวกาศลำนี้ก็ไม่มีกล่องปฐมพยาบาลด้วย

แบบนี้ต่อให้มีน้ำกับอาหารเพียงพอ หรือต่อให้ยานอวกาศนี้เข้าถึงไปถึงชั้นบรรยากาศของโลกได้ แต่ถ้าร่างกายรับภาระไม่ไหว โลกอาจจะไม่ใช่จุดหมายปลายทางสุดท้ายที่พวกเขาจะได้ไป แต่เป็นที่ยมโลกที่เรียกว่านรกแทน

อย่างน้อยเขาไม่ได้อยู่คนเดียว หากแขนขวาเขาใช้ไม่ได้ คงใช้งานหมอนั่นได้...

พูดถึงหมอนั่น… ชายจากรัฐบาลนั้นแทบไม่ได้ขยับไปไหนจากที่นั่งข้างหน้าต่างเป็นวันๆ แล้ว ติดใจอะไรในวิวนั้นกัน?

และความสงสัยก็ทำให้เขาเดินเข้าไปหาโดยไม่ลืมถือแก้วกาแฟสีดำที่เป็นของประจำตัวเข้าไปด้วย

เขารู้ว่าตัวเองสภาพไม่สู้ดีนักจากอาการบาดเจ็บ แต่คนตรงหน้าก็มีสภาพย่ำแย่ด้วย ดูท่าจะไม่ใช่เขาคนเดียวที่ปกปิดอาการบาดเจ็บ “นั่งดูโลกมันคงไม่สนุกขนาดนั้นหรอกใช่ไหม?” เบิร์ทถาม

“สนุกอยู่แล้ว" ชาลส์ตอบว่าใช่แม้ว่าน้ำเสียงจะค่อนข้างไปในทิศทางตรงกันข้าม "ได้เห็นโลกใกล้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ต้องสนุกสิ” 

“ฉันเห็นนายไม่ได้ไปไหนจากตรงนี้มาหลายชั่วโมงแล้ว ปกตินายจะทั้งพูดทั้งเดินไม่หยุดแท้ๆ ” เบิร์ทยกแก้วกาแฟในมือมาดื่มอีกรอบ ชาลส์หรี่ตาลงโดยยังไม่พูดตอบอะไร “นายบาดเจ็บที่ขาใช่ไหม?” เบิร์ทถือวิสาสะสรุปเอง

ชาลส์ยิ้มแห้งๆ ออกมา แล้วยอมตอบ “พวกเราต่างก็โดนแรงระเบิดจากสถานีอวกาศนั่นมา คงเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่จะไม่บาดเจ็บเลย นายเองก็ไม่ถือแก้วกาแฟด้วยมือขวาเหมือนเดิมแล้ว”

ท็อปปัตที่กำลังจะดื่มกาแฟขึ้นต่อถึงกับชะงักไปพอได้ยิน สมแล้วที่เป็นคนจากฝั่งศัตรู… ถึงเขาไม่บอกก็ถูกสังเกตเห็นเอง

“อย่างน้อยพวกเราก็รู้แล้วว่าพวกเราบาดเจ็บกันจุดไหนบ้าง ถ้าพวกเราต้องซ่อมยานอวกาศอีก จะได้แบ่งภาระหน้าที่กันถูก…”

ประโยคสนทนาเรื่องอาการบาดเจ็บจบลงเพียงเท่านี้ แล้วเบิร์ทก็เดินแยกตัวไปด้านหลังยานโดยที่ชาลส์ก็ไม่พูดอะไรต่อ ต่างฝ่ายต่างรู้ว่าตัวว่าหากยังมีฐานะเป็นศัตรูกัน ดังนั้นความสนิทสนมเป็นสิ่งที่ต้องระวัง แต่ถึงจะเป็นอย่างนั้น…

เมื่อคนสวมหมวกสีดำวางแก้วกาแฟ เขาก็พบกล่องที่ไม่คุ้นตาวางซ่อนอยู่ในซอกของตรงด้านขวา เพราะปกติจะหยิบด้วยมือขวา ตรงนี้เลยจึงเป็นจุดอับสายตา พอใช้มือซ้ายเขาถึงได้รู้ว่ามีกล่องหน้าตาประหลาดๆ นี้อยู่

หลังจากเปิดฝากกล่องออกดู เขาก็ได้พบเข้าไปกับของใหม่ที่ไม่คิดว่าจะได้พบบนยานลำนี้ 

หนึ่งคือผ้าสีขาวสะอาดขนาดไม่ใหญ่และไม่เล็กไป สองคือเกมกระดานหมากรุก คงเป็นของพวกทีมพัฒนาเหมือนเดิม 

ถ้าเขากลับโลกได้ เขาจะบอกหัวหน้าว่ามีคนแอบเล่นเกมในชั่วโมงทำงาน

เบิร์ทนำหนึ่งในสิ่งที่พบมาวางไว้ข้างเพื่อนร่วมทาง ที่ยังเอาแต่นั่งมองออกไปทางหน้าต่าง

“ถึงไม่มีกล่องปฐมพยาบาล แต่ก็ดีกว่าไม่มีอะไร...” เบิร์ทพูดพลางชี้นิ้วไปที่ผ้าสีขาว ให้ แม้มันจะเป็นผ้าที่ใช้ปูตอนเล่นเกมกระดาน

แม้ว่าความสนิทสนมเป็นสิ่งที่ต้องระวัง แต่เรื่องที่ต้องพึ่งพากัน เป็นข้อเท็จจริงที่เปลี่ยนแปลงไม่ได้

“นั่นสินะ...” ชาลส์หยิบผ้านั่นมา แล้วฉีกออกมาเป็นสองส่วน จากนั้นก็ยื่นอีกครึ่งหนึ่งที่เหลือให้คนตรงหน้า “ให้ฉันช่วยพันแผลที่แขนนายให้ไหม?”

เบิร์ทจ้องผ้าในมือของชาลส์ เขาเองไม่ได้รู้สึกแปลกใจเท่าไรที่คนตรงหน้าจะแบ่งผ้าให้เขาด้วย ในเมื่อฝั่งตรงข้ามคือศัตรูที่อยู่ฝ่ายคนดี

“ฉันทำเองได้” เขารับผ้ามาแล้วก็ใช้มือซ้ายกับปากช่วยพันแขนขวาให้ตัวเอง

หลังจากต่างคนต่างจัดการกับแผลตัวเองเสร็จ ทั้งคู่ก็ไม่ได้เปิดบทสนทนาอะไร จนกระทั่งสายตานักบินเหลือบไปเห็นของในกล่องเก็บของที่ยังไม่ได้ถูกปิดผา

“เล่นหมากรุกกันไหม?” เขาชี้ไปที่กระดานหมากรุกที่ชี้ออกมาจากกล่องนั้น

“ไม่คิดว่าคนอย่างนายจะเล่นหมากรุก” แม้จะตอบไปในเชิงแซะแซว แต่เบิร์ทก็เดินไปหยิบกระดานหมากรุกพร้อมตัวหมากทั้งหมดมาวางเรียงให้

“แม้แต่หมากรุกของที่นี่ยังใส่หมวกทรงสูงเลยเหรอเนี่ย รสนิยมของพวกนายเกินจะเข้าใจจริงๆ” ชาลส์ยกตัวหมากสีดำขึ้นมาพลิกดูไปมาพลางพูดวิจารณ์

“ถ้าไม่ช่วยเรียง ก็วางลงซะ” เบิร์ทส่งน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจใส่ ชาลส์เลยต้องเลิกวิจารณ์แล้วช่วยกันจัดกระดานอีกแรง

“นายจะเอาสีดำหรือขาว?”

“ยังต้องถามด้วยเหรอ?”

แล้วเกมหมากรุกของคนอยากกลับบ้านก็เริ่มขึ้นด้วยบรรยากาศเงียบๆ ต่างฝ่ายต่างก็ใช้ฝีมือเต็มที่ไม่มีใครยอมใคร กระดานเริ่มมีที่ว่างมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ในขณะที่ข้างนอกกระดานมีตัวหมากถูกตัดออกจากเกมวางเรียงรายไปหมด

ปิ๊บ….ปิ๊บ….

ยานอวกาศเริ่มงอนที่ลูกเรือเอาแต่สนใจอย่างอื่น เลยส่งเสียงปี๊บๆพร้อมกะพริบไฟแดงเรียกร้องความสนใจ หน้าปัดที่ก็ขึ้นตัวเลขนับถอยหลัง ราวกับจะบีบให้เกมนี้ให้จบลงไวขึ้น

“ขอจบเกมก่อน” เบิร์ทบ่นงึมงำเบาๆ ระหว่างขยับหมากฝั่งตัวเองไปที่อีกช่อง

“ได้สิ…ค่อยซ่อมทีหลัง” ชาลส์เองก็พูดโดยที่ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นจากระดานหมากรุกเลย

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ยานอวกาศลำนี้ พ่ายแพ้ในเรื่องการเรียกร้องความสนใจ เพราะสองหนุ่มหูฟังมีสมาธิสูงจัดจนแม้แต่สิ่งที่ฉุกเฉินยังทำอะไรไม่ได้

* * *

นอกจากในความฝัน ฉันจะได้พบนายอีกไหม? …

“วันนี้โลกสวยเหมือนเดิมเลยนะ ดูใหญ่กว่าเมื่อวานขึ้นมากเลยด้วย” ชาลส์พูดไปเรื่อยระหว่างที่เหม่อมองออกไปทางนอกหน้าต่างของยาน ภาพของดาวเคราะห์สีฟ้ายังคงเป็นแรงผลักดันให้เขาไม่ยอมแพ้ แม้ว่าสภาพร่างกายเขาเริ่มจะย้อท้อแล้ว โดยเฉพาะขาซ้ายที่เจ็บจนเริ่มไม่รู้สึกอะไร

ความจริงแล้ว เขาเองยังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำภาพโลกในวันนี้แตกต่างจากเมื่อวานอย่างไร ความเหนื่อยล้าจากการต้องอยู่ในอวกาศหลายวันอาจจะทำให้เขาคิดไปเองว่าโลกดูใหญ่ขึ้น แต่ที่เลวร้ายกว่าคือ เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าวันนี้กับเมื่อวานเป็นวันเดียวกันหรือเปล่า เพราะระบบทุกอย่างของยานอวกาศนี้ใช้ไม่ได้ตั้งแต่ห้านาทีแรกที่ขึ้นมาบนยานนี้แล้ว

“นี่ผ่านมากี่วันแล้วนะ… นายจะเป็นไงบ้าง…”

นักบินค่อยๆ ปิดเปลือกตาลงช้าๆ แม้ว่าเชาเพิ่งตื่นมาไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนหน้า แต่ความอ่อนล้านี้ก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากหลับตลอด กิจวัตรประจำวันที่ต้องคอยซ่อมยานอวกาศ ส่งผลทำให้ไม่เหลือแรงตื่น แล้วเขาก็จะหลับไปต่อโดยที่ไม่รู้จะได้ตื่นขึ้นมาในวันถัดไปหรือเปล่า

ปิ๊บ… ปิ๊บ…

ไม่ทันไรยานบินเจ้าปัญหาก็ส่งเสียงเรียกอีกรอบ ชาลส์คิดไว้แล้วว่าเขาต้องโดนกวนเวลาจะหลับเลยยกตัวขึ้นมาพลางเอื้อมมือไปหยิบกล่องอุปกรณ์ เผื่อว่าวันนี้นี้เขาต้องลงท่อไปซ่อมอะไรอีก

ทว่าเสียงแต้งเตือนครั้งนี้แตกต่างกับครั้งที่ผ่านมา

“เอ๊ะ…?”

ที่หน้าปัดตรงหน้ายานก็ไม่ได้แสดงเลขนับถอยหลังอย่างเคย แต่แสดงข้อมูลอย่างอื่นที่ทำให้คนเจ็บขาสามารถลุกขึ้นพุ่งพรวดมาดูข้อมูลได้

“พวกเราเข้าสู่ชั้นบรรยากาศของโลกแล้ว!?” แล้วคนลืมว่าตัวเองกำลังเจ็บขา ก็กระโดดไปนั่งบนที่นั่งฝั่งคนขับแล้วดึงเข็มขัดนริภัยมาคาดตัวไว้ ชาลส์หันไปตะโกนเรียกเพื่อนร่วมทางที่นอนพักอยู่ด้านหลัง

“ตื่นเร็วเข้า!” แต่ไม่มีปฏิกิริยาตอบรับจากท็อปปัตที่หลับอยู่ ชาลส์เรียกต้องเพิ่มระดับเสียงให้มากขึ้น “ตื่นได้แล้ว! เรากำลังจะเข้าสู่ชั้นบรรยากาศของโลกแล้ว!”

เบิร์ทก็ยังคงนิ่งสนิทราวกับซ้อมตาย หรือเพราะว่าถ้าไม่ใช่เสียงฉุกเฉิน เขาเลยไม่ตื่นนะ?

และเขาก็ไม่รู้ชื่อหมอนั่นด้วย! ทำไมอยู่กันมาตั้งหลายวันแต่ไม่ถามชื่อกันเลย! เขาต้องเล่นเกมเดาชื่อกันใช่ไหม

จะว่าไป เขาเคยได้ยินชื่อที่เจ้าหมวกนั่นพึมพำออกมา

“สเวน! ตื่น!”

“ห๊ะ!?” ได้ผล โอเปอเรเตอร์ของท็อปปัตตื่นเพราะชื่อนั้นจริง ชาลส์กลั้นขำเล็กน้อยเพราะรู้ชื่อสเวนไม่ใช่ชื่อของคนที่เพิ่งตื่น

ทีแรกเบิร์ทก็อยากจะโมโห แต่พอเห็นว่าที่กระจกหน้าต่างหน้ายานกำลังเป็นภาพโลกแบบซูมเข้าเรื่อยๆ เขาก็รีบพุ่งไปนั่งข้างฝั่งผู้ช่วยคนขับแล้วดึงรัดเข็มขัดไว้แบบทุลักทุเลเพราะต้องใช้มือซ้าย

“เราเข้าสู่ชั้นบรรยากาศโลกแล้ว?” เบิร์ททวนด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งๆ แม้ว่าในใจจะตื่นเต้นอยู่

“ใช่ นายจะได้เจอสเวนแล้วด้วย” ชาลส์ยังไม่เลิกแหย่ด้วยสีหน้ากวนประสาท ถึงจะหมดแรงมาหลายวัน แต่พอรู้ว่ากำลังจะได้กลับโลก ก็มีแรงฮึดขึ้นมาทันตา

“ฉันไปพูดชื่อนั้นตอนไหนกัน?” เบิร์ทแยกเขี้ยใส่

“นายนอนละเมอทุกคืนเลย ชื่อคนที่นายอยากกลับไปหาเหรอ?” พอได้โอกาสให้แกล้งคืนบ้างชาลส์ก็แซวไม่หยุด “ฉันนึกว่าจะคนที่นายอยากกลับไปหา จะเป็นชื่อสาวน้อยน่ารักๆ”

“หืม… รู้ไหม เฮนรี่ก็ไม่ใช่ชื่อสาวน้อยน่ารักเหมือนกันนะ” คราวนี้เป็นตาของท็อปปัตเอาคืนบ้าง 

“นายได้ยินด้วย!?” ชาลส์ถึงกับผงะตัวออก

“นายก็ละเมอทุกคืนเหมือนกันแหละ” พอโดนเบิร์ทพูดย้อนใส่ ชาลส์ก็กรอตาไปมาอย่างเซ็ง

“แล้ว...คนที่อยากไปหา จำเป็นต้องเป็นสาวน้อยน่ารักด้วยงั้นเหรอ?” ในเมื่อมีคนรู้ไปแล้ว เขาก็เลยต้องทำพูดไปเรื่อย

“ก็ไม่จำเป็นน่ะสิ” เบิร์ทเห็นด้วยก่อนจะออกคำสั่งแล้วก้มหน้าก้มตากดสวิทช์ “ตั้งใจขับยานไป, ปลดล็อกระบบพลังงานสำรอง”

“เดี๋ยวนะ? นายเคยบอกว่ายานนี้ไม่มีพลังงานขับเคลื่อนเหลือแล้วไง!?” ชาลส์โวยวาย

“ก็เก็บมาจากระบบโซล่าเซลไว้เพื่อตอนลงจอดโดยเฉพาะน่ะ” หลังเบิร์ทเอ่ยจบ พลังงานทุกส่วนก็กลับมาอีกครั้ง หลอดไฟบนแผงควบคุมติดครอบทุกดวง รวมทั้งไฟไอพ่นที่ท้ายยานก็กลับมาลุกโชน “นายคงไม่คิดว่าฉันจะปล่อยให้ยานอวกาศนี้ชนโลกใช่ไหม?”

ชาลส์ทำหน้าเบื่อหน่ายตอบ เขาไม่ได้คิดถึงช่วงลงจอดจริง ยังไงเขาก็ชอบขับชนเป้าหมายไปก่อน แล้วค่อยคิดอีกทีว่าจะเอาตัวรอดยังไง

“ที่เหลือก็ขึ้นอยู่กับนายแล้ว คุณนักบิน...” ฝั่งผู้ช่วยพูดแล้วขยับหมวกสีดำของตัวเองให้เข้าที่

“เชื่อมือฉันได้เลย”

เสียงบทสนทนานาจบลงเพียงเท่านี้ก่อนถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงเครื่องยนต์เพียงอย่างเดียว บรรยากาศตึงเครียดดำเนินไปพักใหญ่ระหว่างที่ยานบินกำลังทะลุชั้นบรรยากาศลงไป

เมื่อผ่านชั้นบรรยากาศชั้นสุดท้ายมาได้ ก็ถึงคราวนักบินผู้มาประสบการณ์ได้แสดงฝีมือ ชาลส์ใช้พลังแขนดึงคันโยกสู้กับแรงโน้มถ่วง เชิดหัวยานเดินทางลำนี้สู่ระดับเพดานบินที่พอเหมาะ

ดีจริงๆ ที่ไม่กำจัดหมอนี่ทิ้งแต่แรก… เบิร์ทคิดพลางยกมือซ้ายมากุมแขนขวาตัวเองไว้ หากเขาขับมาคนเดียวก็ทำยานทะลุพื้นโลกไปจนถึงนรกชั้นบนสุดแน่

"เราคงไม่โชคดีมีคนเสกรันเวย์ให้ อาจจะได้ที่จอดขรุขระหน่อยนะ" นักบินกวาดสายตาไปรอบๆ เขาขับยานมุ่งตรงไปยังทุ่งหญ้ากว้างแห่งหนึ่งที่ดูแล้วน่าจะใช้แทนรันเวย์ได้ดีที่สุด แม้ทุ่งหญ้านี้จะมีต้นไม้ขึ้นประปรายบ้างแต่นี่ก็เป็นตัวเลือกที่ดีที่สุดแล้ว

"ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ต้องจอดนิ่มหรอก แต่อย่าทำเราตายก็พอ" ผู้ช่วยนักบินว่า

ระหว่างการบินพอไม่มีใครเปิดประเด็นสนทนา บรรยากาศเงียบๆ ก็พาอึดอัดไปตลอดทาง ยิ่งนักบินเอาแต่ขมวดคิ้วเพราะใช้สมาธิในการขับยาน คนที่นั่งข้างๆ ก็ยิ่งหงุดหงิดตามไปด้วย

"จะว่าไปนายมีคนรักหรือยัง? " สุดท้ายฝั่งผู้ช่วยนักบินถามขึ้นมาเพื่อทำลายบรรยากาศตึงๆ นี้เพราะไม่อยากให้ชาลส์เครียดเกินจนทำเครื่องบินตก

"ห๊ะ!? " แต่คำถามนั้นกลับทำให้ยานบินถึงกับเบี้ยวเซออกซ้ายจนน่าหวาดเสียว

"เฮ้ย ขับอย่างระวังสิ! " เบิร์ทขึ้นเสียงด้วยความลืมตัว

"ก็อย่าถามอะไรน่าขนลุกแบบนั้นสิ..." ชาลส์รีบประคองยานบินกลับมาตำแหน่งเดิมแล้วทำสีหน้าไม่พอใจ นั่นทำให้หมวกดำทำหน้าเหมือนรังเกียจบ้างทันที

"เป็นนายนั่นแหละ อย่าคิดอะไรน่าขนลุกสิวะ..." ถ้าไม่ติดว่าต้องกำลังร่อนยานลง เขาคงเดินไปขย้อนของเก่าที่ห้องน้ำด้านหลังให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด "ฉันหมายถึง คนที่นายอยากกลับไปหา เป็นคนรักของนายใช่ไหม? "

"ก็…เฮ่อ..." ชาลส์หายใจคั่นระหว่างเอ่ย "ยังไม่ใช่… สถานภาพพวกเรามันไม่ได้เหมาะสมเท่าไร"

เบิร์ทเลิกคิ้วขึ้น ยังสถานภาพอื่นที่ไม่อำนวยไปกว่าเป็นหัวหน้ากับลูกน้องด้วยงั้นเหรอ? แต่ตัวเขาเองก็เข้าใจเรื่องความต่างของสถานภาพดีกว่าใคร "ถ้ากลับไปแล้ว จะไปบอกรักไหมล่ะ?"

ไม่ว่าจะทำงานให้กองทัพรัฐบาลหรือทำงานให้กลุ่มอาชญากร ต่างก็ต้องเสี่ยงชีวิตแบบนี้อีกไม่รู้กี่รอบ 

ถ้าไม่ใช้โอกาสได้มาพูดออกไป อาจจะไม่ได้พูดอีกเลยก็เป็นได้

"ไม่บอกให้ลอกหรอก" ชาลส์แสยะยิ้มตอบ ถึงอย่างนั้นต่างฝ่ายต่างรู้ว่าต่างคนก็มีคำตอบในใจอยู่

"ไม่คิดจะลอกอยู่แล้วล่ะ…"

"จะลงจอดแล้วนะ อย่าลืมสวดภาวนาถึงพระเจ้าไว้ล่ะ" นักบินว่าก่อนเชิดหัวยานขึ้นพลางเอื้อมมือออกไปกดปุ่มเปิดล้อรถ

"สวดภาวนาถึงพระเจ้า? รู้สึกดีที่ได้ยินแบบนั้นจริง" โอเปอเรเตอร์หมวกดำพูดประชดพร้อมยกมือซ้ายปรับเข็มขัดนิรภัยให้แน่นๆ เข้าไว้

และแล้ว ล้อของยานบินต้นแบบที่ร่วมเดินทางกันมานานก็เริ่มสัมผัสพื้นผิวโลกที่ไม่ได้โรยด้วยกลีบกุหลาบ หรือพูดให้ถูกคือเป็นพื้นที่ไม่ได้โรยด้วยปูนซีเมนต์

เสียงล้อเหล็กกระแทกกับพื้นหญ้าดังสลับกับเสียงเครื่องยนต์ที่กำลังลดความเร็ว ตามด้วยเสียงหักกร๊อบของล้อด้านหน้าที่ทนแรงกระแทกไม่ไหว ท้องยานกระแทกลงกับพื้นดินและไถลไปตามแรงเคลื่อนที่หลายเมตร

แล้วการไถลก็หยุดลงเมื่อยานเหล็กนี้ไปจนถึงเนินดินสุดชัน แรงโน้มถ่วงช่วยหยุดยานบินนี้ไว้ได้ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ช่วยชีวิตที่อยู่ข้างในให้ปลอดภัยทั้งหมด…

"โอ๊ย…." คนใส่หมวกดำปลดเข็มขัดบริภัยออกจากที่นั่ง แรงกระแทกเมื่อกี้ทำให้แขนขวาเขาเจ็บกว่าเดิมอีก แต่เขาก็รีบยกมือซ้ายขึ้นมากดปุ่มเปิดระบบสื่อสารที่หน้าปัดพอเห็นตัวเลขบอกตำแหน่งของยาน 

จากนั้นเบิร์ทก็เอื้อมไปกดปุ่มเปิดไมค์ที่หูฟังสีน้ำตาลเพื่อแจ้งข้อมูล โชคดีที่แม้หูฟังเขาจะสภาพไม่เต็มร้อยแต่ใช้สื่อสารกลับไปหาพรรคพวกได้

“นี่เบิร์ตกำลังพูด… ขอติดต่อที่ฐานลับท็อปปัต ตอนนี้อยู่ตำแหน่ง N41.2 W84.1 ย้ำ N41.2 W84.1 ...”

พอพูดจบเขาก็หันไปทางออกยาน แต่ในจังหวะที่หมุนตัวออกไปเขาก็เห็นว่าร่างที่นั่งฟุบหน้าอยู่ฝั่งคนขับแน่นิ่งไปแล้ว

หมอนี่จะรอดหรือไม่เขาก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขา แต่ก็หงุดหงิดที่ต้องยอมรับว่าเขารอดมาได้เพราะชายจากรัฐบาลนี้

"นี่นาย…ตื่นได้แล้ว.." เบิร์ทเดินเข้าไปเขย่าอีกคน แต่ไม่มีปฏิกิริยาใดๆ จากคนที่นิ่งไปแล้ว "พวกเราถึงโลกแล้ว" เขาร้องเรียกดูอีกครั้งหนึ่ง แต่ผลลัพธ์ก็ยังเหมือนเดิม

จะว่าไป ไอ้หมอนี่มันชื่อว่าอะไรวะ… เขานึกออกแต่ชื่อชื่อเดียวด้วย

"เฮนรี่! ตื่น!"

"อะไรนะ!? "

ได้ผลกว่าที่คาดอีก ชายสวมหูฟังสีแดงมีปฏิกิริยากับชื่อที่ไม่ใช่ชื่อของตัวเอง

คนที่เพิ่งรู้สึกตัวมองไปรอบๆ แล้วหันมาถามคนที่ปลุกตัวเอง "โอย...เจ็บไปทั้งตัวเลย…" ชาลส์อวดครวญเอง "พวกเรายังไม่ตายด้วย"

"ยังไม่ตาย… แต่รีบขอช่วยเหลือก่อนที่นายจะตายจริงดีกว่า ตอนนี้อยู่บนโลกระบบสื่อสารใช้ได้แล้ว… " ท็อปปัตพูดจบก็เดินไปอีกทาง

“นายจะไปไหน?”

“ไปหาพรรคพวกของฉันน่ะสิ...” แล้วเบิร์ทก็ตรงไปกดปุ่มเปิดประตูแล้วออกจากยานลำนี้ไป

ได้ยินแบบนั้นชาลส์ก็พอเดาเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้นได้ “หมอนั่น… ไม่ได้แจ้งตำแหน่งตรงนี้ไปสินะ...” คงเพราะว่าเขาบาดเจ็บที่ขา เบิร์ทก็เลยยอมเป็นคนที่เดินออกไปให้ห่างจากจุดนี้เอง

เวลาแบบนี้ยังจะมาห่วงศัตรูอย่างเขาอีก...

มือซึ่งมีแต่รอยช้ำยกขึ้นมากดปุ่มบนเปิดการสื่อสารบนหูฟังบุบๆของเขา แม้ว่าภายนอกเฮดโฟนนี้จะมีแต่รอยร้าวแต่ระบบการสื่อสารก็ยังใช้งานได้ ริมฝีปากเปิดออกแล้วอ่านออกเสียงตามตัวเลขตามหน้าปัดตรงหน้า

“นี่ชาลส์พูด… ขอติดต่อฐานทัพรัฐบาล ตอนนี้ผมอยู่ตำแหน่ง N40.2 W83.1 ต้องการความช่วยเหลือครับ...”

และการติดต่อสื่อสารทุกอย่างก็จบลง

เหลือเพียงแค่ลุ้นว่า ระหว่างพรรคพวกและยมทูตแห่งความตาย ใครจะมารับพวกเขาไปก่อนกัน...


	3. Reunite

สว่างชะมัด…

พอเบิร์ทลืมตาขึ้นมาก็พบกับแสงแดดที่สาดส่องเข้ากระทบกับพื้นเหล็กของยานบิน ทำให้เขาแทบเปิดตาไม่ขึ้น แต่พอคิดถึงว่าเขายังไปไม่ถึงจุดหมายปลายทาง เขาก็ต้องพยายามจะขยับเปลือกตาออกสู้แสงนั้นไว้

พอเขาเปิดเปลือกตาออกได้ ความทรงจำทั้งหมดก็กลับมา เบิร์ทจำได้ว่าพอตัวเองก้าวออกจากยานไปก็ล้มพับหมดสติไปเลย พอได้ตื่นขึ้นมาเขาก็ยังนอนอยู่ในยานโดยพิงประตูทางออกที่ถูกเปิดไว้อยู่

เป็นโชคดีว่าพวกรัฐบาลยังไม่มาถึง ไม่งั้นเขาคงได้สติอีกทีในโรงพยาบาลตำรวจ ไม่ก็เยี่ยมท่านยมไปแล้ว 

ตัวเขานี่ก็อึดเอาเรื่องเหมือนกันที่ป่านนี้ยังไม่ได้ไปทัวร์นรก

“หมอนั่น… เขาออกไปแล้วสินะ?” ท็อปปัตกวาดตาดูภายในยานก็ไม่พบร่างของผู้ร่วมทางแล้ว บางทีหมอนั่นคงออกไปจากที่นี่แล้ว

ต่างคนต่างก็มีจุดหมายที่เข้าใจกัน จึงไม่อยากขัดขวางกันเอง 

แยกทางกันไปคือทางเลือกที่ดีที่สุด

* * *

**Act 3**

**\- Reunite -**

หลังรวบแรงที่พอเหลืออยู่ได้ มือซ้ายที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยช้ำจึงยกขึ้นมาจัดหมวกให้เข้าที่ ก่อนที่เบิร์ทลุกขึ้นยืน แล้วก้าวออกไปนอกประตูยานอย่างช้าๆ

ภาพแรกที่เขาได้เห็นหลังจากก้าวผ่านประตูมา คือเพื่อนร่วมทางเจ้าปัญหาที่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจอยากร่วมทางมาด้วยกำลังนั่งฮัมเพลงอย่างสบายใจอยู่ใต้ต้นไม้ด้านนอก

“อะไร?”

“อะไร?”

เพลงที่ฮัมอยู่หยุดชะงักไป สองหนุ่มสวมหูฟังหันมาร้องอ้าวเกือบพร้อมกัน

“มาอ้าวอะไร ไม่ใช่ว่านายรู้เหรอว่าฉันยังอยู่ในยาน?” เบิร์ทกระตุกคิ้วใส่ ชาลส์แสยะยิ้มมุมปากใส่อย่างเคย

“ก็รู้แหละ แต่ไม่คิดว่านายจะเดินไหวแล้ว หรือถ้านายเดินไหวก็ควรจะเดินไปให้ถึงจุดที่นายนัดเพื่อนๆ ไว้ ไม่ก็กลับเข้าไปหลบอยู่ในนั้นต่อก่อนที่พวกรัฐบาลจะมาที่นี่”

เป็นอย่างที่คิดไว้เลย หมอนี่ซ่อนเขาไว้หลังประตู เพราะถ้าพวกรัฐบาลมาก่อนจะได้ไม่เจอเขา 

เวลาแบบนี้ยังมาห่วงฝั่งศัตรูอีกนะ...

แต่เบิร์ทเองก็ไม่ทีสิทธิ์ไปว่าอะไร เพราะตัวเขาเองก็แจ้งตำแหน่งที่คลาดเคลื่อนเพื่อให้เจ้าหูฟังสีแดงนั่นไม่มีปัญหาเพิ่มอีก

“ก็ได้ ฉันจะกลับเข้าไปซ่อนให้มิดชิด”

“อืม แต่ฉันก็ไม่รับประกันนะว่าพวกเพื่อนๆ ฉันจะเชื่อว่าฉันมาคนเดียว พวกนั้นขี้สงสัยด้วย มีโอกาส 50/50 ที่นายจะถูกพบ” ชาลส์เอาคำพูดของเบิร์ทที่เคยบอกกับเขาตอนอยู่ที่สถานีอวกาศ

“แค่นั้นก็พอแล้วล่ะ ดีกว่าพยายามเดินออกไปในสภาพนี้แล้วโดนจับร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์” เบิร์ทเองก็รู้จักพูดย้อนในแบบเดียวกัน

"ซ่อนดีๆ ล่ะสเวน" ชายจากรัฐบาลยังไม่เลิกแกล้งพูดแหย่

"นั่นไม่ใช่ชื่อฉันหรอกนะเฮนรี่” ท็อปปัตหันไปส่งสายตาไม่พอใจๆ พร้อมกับเรียกชื่อ ที่ไม่ใช่ชื่อของชาลส์

“ฮ่าๆ ฉันก็ไม่ได้ชื่อว่าเฮนรี่นะ” ส่วนคนโดนสวนคืนกลับหัวเราะตอบ พอหยุดหัวเราะได้ก็พูดดีๆ “ฉันชื่อชาลส์ คาร์วิน” หลังแนะนำตัวเสร็จเขาก็ยกนิ้วโป้งขึ้นแล้วชี้ที่ตัวเอง

เบิร์ทเงียบไปสักครู่เพื่อทบทวนว่าจะบอกชื่อตัวเองให้ศัตรูดีไหม แต่ในเมื่อเพื่อนร่วมทางแนะนำตัวแล้ว ก็คงไม่มีเหตุผลที่จะไม่ทำความรู้จักกัน

“เคอร์ติส…” น้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่งเอ่ย “เบิร์ท เคอร์ติส”

การแนะนำตัวจบลงเพียงเท่านั้น เช่นเดียวกับการเดินทางอันแสนยากลำบากก็คงสิ้นสุดลงเพียงแค่นี้ พวกเขาเป็นเพื่อนร่วมทางที่ไม่ได้เรื่องกันที่สุดถึงมารู้จักชื่อกันในวันสุดท้าย ถึงอย่างนั้น การร่วมทางครั้งนี้ก็ไม่ได้เป็นการกลับบ้านที่แย่ที่สุด

ทว่าพอคนที่ยังพอเดินไหวหันกลับไปทางประตู เสียงที่คุ้นเคยกลับดังแทรก

“เบิร์ท? นั่นนายใช่ไหม?”

ยังไม่ทันจะก้าวเท้ากลับเข้าไปในยานอวกาศ เสียงที่ได้ยินเรียกให้เบิร์ทหยุดชะงักไปก่อน การปรากฏตัวของชายผมทองที่สวมหมวกสีน้ำเงินสร้างสีหน้าประหลาดใจให้กับคนที่มักทำแต่หน้านิ่งๆ ตลอดเวลา

“ช...หัวหน้า?” พอเห็นว่าเจ้าของเสียงใคร ความเจ็บที่เขาเคยมีก็หายไปทำให้ยืนแข็งทื่อได้ ทั้งที่ก่อนหน้านี้จะเดินตรงๆ เขายังทำไม่ไหว

ชาลส์ก็ตกใจไม่น้อยไปกว่าเบิร์ท เขาไม่คิดว่าฝั่งท็อปปัตจะมาถึงก่อน แต่พอเห็นว่ามีเพียงคนใส่หมวกสีน้ำเงินที่มาที่นี่คนเดียว แล้ววิ่งเลยจุดที่เขานั่งอยู่ไปแล้ว หากเขาไม่ได้ถูกสังเกตก็อาจจะยังไม่ต้องขยับหนีให้เจ็บขา

“เบิร์ท! นายยังมีชีวิต!” ชายผมทองพุ่งตรงเข้ามาหาคนที่เป็นห่วง แล้วก็ใช้มือจับคลำร่างกายเบิร์ทตั้งแต่ท้องจนถึงใบหน้า ราวกับกำลังพิสูจน์ว่าคนที่เขาจับอยู่คือคนเป็นๆ ไม่ใช่ผีที่บังเอิญมีหน้าหน้าเหมือนเบิร์ท “ฉันตามหานายแทบแย่! ฉันไปตามหาตรงตำแหน่งที่นายแจ้งแล้วก็ไม่มีใครเลย โชคดีจริงๆ ที่ฉันเดินมาตรงนี้”

“ครับ ผมยังไม่ตาย ช่วยเอามือออกได้แล้วครับ...ผมเจ็บ” เบิร์ทตอบ แล้วใช้มือซ้ายดึงมือของหัวหน้าออกไปจากตัวเองก่อนที่มือนั้นจะคลำมาโดนแผลหนักของเขา "แต่อย่ามาคนเดียวแบบนี้อีกนะครับหัวหน้า มันอันตราย…"

บรรยากาศตรงหน้าทำเอาอีกคนที่นั่งพิงต้นไม้อยู่ต้องหลบตาหนีหน่อยๆ เพราะออร่าบางอย่างเหมือนกำลังจะผลักเขาให้กระเด็นออกจากตรงนี้ แต่เขาดันขยับไปไหนไม่ได้เพราะความเจ็บที่ท่อนล่างมันรั้งไว้อยู่

“ใช่.. นายบาดเจ็บเยอะเลย...” สเวนว่าพลางก้มและเงยหน้าขึ้นลงเพื่อสำรวจสภาพของคนตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่จะยกเครื่องมือสื่อสารขึ้นมา

“นี่ฉันเอง ฉันพบเบิร์ทที่บาดเจ็บอยู่ตรงตำแหน่งที่ฉันอยู่ ส่งคนมาช่วยที”

“!!? ” คำสั่งนั้นทำให้ทั้งทำให้คนใส่หูฟังทั้งสองพร้อมใจกันอ้าปากค้าง หากหัวหน้ากลุ่มท็อปปัตเรียกคนมาที่นี่ด้วย ก็มีโอกาสเป็นไปสูงที่องค์กรวายร้ายจะปะทะกับกองทัพรัฐบาลที่ชาลส์ก็เรียกมาตรงนี้ด้วยเหมือนกัน

“หัวหน้า ผมไม่เป็นไรครับ” คนสวมหมวกดำรีบยกมือห้ามไว้ “เดี๋ยวผมเดินไปเองได้ ไม่ต้องเรียกคนของเราให้มาไกลขนาดนี้หรอกครับ”

“น...แน่ใจเหรอ สภาพนายดูแย่มากเลยนะ ให้พวกนั้นเอาเปลพยาบาลมารับนายดีกว่า” สเวนแย้ง เบิร์ทเองก็เริ่มคิดไม่ออกว่าจะเกลี้ยกล่อมอีกฝ่ายยังไงต่อ เขารู้ดีว่าถ้าหัวหน้าเขาตัดสินใจแล้วก็ยากจะเปลี่ยน

ทว่าเสียงขยับพื้นหญ้าก็เรียกให้สองสายตาที่กำลังเคร่งเครียดหันมามองตามว่าใครเป็นคนทำเสียง

“นั่นใครน่ะ?” สเวนถามทันทีที่เห็นคนแปลกหน้ากำลังพยายามไถตัวไปตามพื้นหญ้าเพื่อกำลังจะหนีออกไปจากตรงนี้

“แฮะๆ …” ชาลส์ผู้โดนจับได้ว่าเขาอยู่ตรงนั้น ได้แต่ยิ้มแบบไม่เต็มใจ

"รัฐบาลนี่นา…” สเวนนึกออกแล้วว่าคนแปลกหน้าเป็นฝ่ายไหน เขาก็ดึงปืนพกที่เหน็บอยู่ตรงเอวขึ้นมาชี้ใส่ชาลส์ทันที

“เดี๋ยวครับหัวหน้า” คนสวมหมวกดำยกมือขึ้นเพื่อห้ามปราม เพราะเขาเองก็เข้าใจดีว่าเพื่อนร่วมทางรู้สึกอย่างไรในตอนนี้ “เขาทำอะไรเราไม่ได้หรอกครับ”

“นายรู้จักหมอนี่เหรอ? ” พอเห็นสีหน้าหมองๆ ของเบิร์ท สเวนก็รู้ทันทีว่ามีเรื่องบางอย่างเกิดขึ้นระหว่างที่เบิร์ทหายตัวไปแน่ คนเป็นหัวหน้าถอนหายใจยาวก่อนเอ่ยต่อ “เฮ่อ… นายเอาจริงเหรอ? นั่นศัตรูนะ”

ชายหมวกดำก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อยด้วยความลังเล ถึงเขาไม่อยากจะพูดขอร้องเพื่อคนเป็นศัตรู แต่ก็... “คือว่าเรื่องนั้น---”

“ชาลส์…" ทว่ามีเสียงที่สี่ดังขึ้นมาก่อนที่เบิร์ทจะได้พูด 

เรียกให้อีกสามสายตาที่เหลือหันไปมองตามเสียงที่สี่นั้นโดยพร้อมเพรียง

"ฮ..เฮนรี่!? " คนที่นั่งอยู่ตรงพื้นหญ้ายิ้มฝืนๆ ออกมา จริงอยู่ที่เขาก็ดีใจมากที่ได้พบคนที่อยากเจอ แต่นี่มันผิดเวลาเกินไป 

ภาพตรงหน้าคือสเวนกำลังเล็งกระบอกปืนใส่ชาลส์ คนมาใหม่ต้องเข้าใจเหตุการณ์ตรงนี้ผิดไปแน่ๆ

สถานการณ์ยิ่งดูไม่ดีขึ้นเรื่อยๆ พอสเวนหันกระบอกปืนไปแทนเฮนรี่แทน "นายคือคนที่ทำให้คนในแผนกเรือบินถูกจับ-- โว้ว! "

เมื่อปืนไม่ได้เล็งใส่ชาลส์, เฮนรี่ก็พุ่งเข้าใส่สเวนอย่างไม่กลัวว่าจะถูกยิงเอา 

เฮนรี่ลากสเวนลงไปกองกับพื้นและทั้งคู่ก็สู้กันเพื่อแย่งปืนพก สองหนุ่มหูฟังที่บาดเจ็บทำได้แต่มองด้วยสีหน้าสุดหวาดเสียวว่าปืนนั้นจะอาจจะลั่นไปโดนใครเข้า

"ยังพอยืนไหวอยู่ไหม? " เบิร์ทที่ตั้งสติได้ก่อนรีบหันมาถามอีกคน

"ห๊ะ? ก็พอได้? ” ชาลส์ตอบอย่างสงสัยว่าเบิร์ทจะชวนทำอะไรในเวลาแบบนี้อีก

"นับสาม แล้วเอาเลยนะ" 

"อ...โอเค?" ชาลส์ตอบอย่างงงๆ แต่ก็เหมือนจะเข้าใจ

"สาม! " เบิร์ทไม่นับเลขหนึ่งกับสองไปดังเคย คนที่ขาเจ็บใช้กัดฟันใช้แรงเฮือกสุดท้ายพุ่งตัวออกไปพร้อมๆ กับคนนับเลข 

แม้จะเขารู้สึกเจ็บจนร่างกายจะฉีกขาดออกจากัน แต่สองคนก็สามารถเข้าไปคว้าอีกสองร่างที่สู้แย่งปืนกันอยู่ และลากออกมาให้ห่างกันได้ โดยที่เบิร์ทฝืนใช้มือขวาคว้าปืนพกออกมาไว้ได้ด้วย

"อะไรเนี่ย..."

"อะไรเนี่ย..."

สองร่างสูงพูดคำว่า 'อะไร' พร้อมกันอีกครั้ง เพราะว่าช่วงชุลมุนตะกี้ทำให้แต่ละคนดึงคนที่อยากดึงออกมาผิดตัว 

เบิร์ทก้มหน้ามองคนไม่คุ้นหน้าในมือซึ่งกำลังส่งสายตาไม่พอใจใส่เขา ในขณะที่ชาลส์ทำหน้าเหยเกเพราะคนผมทองที่เขาจับอยู่กำลังสบถออกมาเป็นภาษาสวีเดน แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่รู้ความหมาย แต่ก็เดาได้ว่ากำลังโดนด่า

สองคนที่โดนจับเริ่มออกแรงดิ้นเพื่อจะออกไปสู้กันต่อ ชาลส์เลยต้องล็อกคนในแขนให้แน่น แต่เบิร์ทที่บาดเจ็บแขนขวา เขาเลยต้องยกปืนพกมาเล็งเฮนรี่อยู่ให้หยุดขยับแทน

ชาลส์ยิ้มไม่ออก พอเห็นว่าเบิร์ทหันปืนใส่คนในมือ แม้รู้ว่าเบิร์ทจะไม่ยิง แต่นั่นก็ทำให้เขาต้องออกแรงรัดคอคนในมือให้แน่นกว่าเดิม หัวหน้าท็อปปัตเริ่มแสดงออกทางสีหน้าว่าเริ่มหายใจไม่ถนัด

พอสองหูฟังเริ่มขู่กันเอง บรรยากาศตึงเครียดขึ้นจนเทียบไม่ได้กับช่วงแรกที่มีแค่เฮนรี่กับสเวนปะมือกัน

ถึงเวลาที่ทั้งคู่จะต้องทิ้งสถานะผู้ร่วมเดินทาง และกลับสู่สถานะหลักของตน

...เจ้าหน้าที่รัฐบาล และ อาชญากร...

“นายคงรู้ว่าฉันต้องการอะไร? ใช่ไหมเบิร์ท?” เป็นครั้งแรกที่ชาลส์ได้เรียกชื่อของอดีตผู้ร่วมทาง ไม่คาดคิดเลยว่าจะได้มาเรียกในสถานการณ์แบบนี้

“อืม...รู้สิชาลส์” เบิร์ทเรียกศัตรูกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงเยือกเย็น จากนั้นเขาก็รีกระสุนปืนให้รู้ว่าเขาเอาจริง “แต่นายบาดเจ็บและไม่มีอาวุธ ฉันยิงหมอนี่ได้ และคงยิงนายได้ก่อนที่นายจะทำอะไรกับหัวหน้าฉันได้”

“ก็จริง… ฉันคงทำอะไรไม่ทันนาย” นักบินกระชับคนที่เขาจับไว้เป็นตัวประกันให้เข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น “แต่แค่จูบที่แก้ม ก็คงทำได้ทันความเร็วกระสุนอยู่ละมั้ง”

“ห๊ะ!? ” เบิร์ทถึงกับหลุดอาการตกใจออกมาที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น เปิดโอกาสให้เฮนรี่ที่ถูกจับเป็นตัวประกันอยู่ ยกมือปัดปืนออกไปจากมือของท็อปปัต

เฮนรี่กอดอกพร้อมทำหน้าบึ้งใส่ทั้งชาลส์และเบิร์ท เขามีแรงปัดปืนออกไปได้ แต่ไม่หนีออกมาจากคนร้าย เหมือนว่าเขายังข้องใจกับมุขที่ชาลส์ใช้อยู่ ส่วนสเวนก็ช็อกแล้วไปแล้วเพราะนึกว่าตัวเองจะเสียความบริสุทธิ์ทางแก้มให้ผู้ชายแปลกหน้าไปแล้วจริงๆ

"ฉันล้อเล่นหน่า แต่ทีนี้เราก็ไม่มีอาวุธเหมือนกันแล้ว" พออาวุธสีเงินกระบอกนั้นกระเด็นไปอยู่พื้น หูฟังสีแดงก็กลับมาโหมดขี้เล่นต่อ "ถ้างั้นนับสาม เอาไหม? "

"ก็ได้… นับสามนะ" หูฟังสีน้ำตาลพยักหน้าตกลง

"สาม" สิ้นสุดคำว่าสาม ท่อนแขนก็ผ่อนแรงลง ส่วนร่างทั้งสองที่คอยถูกล็อคไว้เป็นตัวประกันก็วิ่งออกไป

แม้สองหูฟังจะกลัวอยู่ว่าสองคนนั้นอาจจะสู้กันเองอีก แต่ทั้งเฮนรี่และสเวนก็ต่างวิ่งผ่านคนเป็นศัตรูไป แล้วพุ่งเข้าไปหาคนที่คิดถึงแทน

“ชาลส์ นายยังมีชีวิตอยู่...” คนที่เคยเข้าไปสู้กับคนถือปืนอย่างกล้าหาญตอนนี้กำลังทำเสียงเหมือนกำลังกลั้นน้ำตาไม่อยู่ จนคนที่หายไปหลายวันต้องรีบปลอบใจ

“ฮ่าๆ ฉันจะเป็นอะไรไปได้ล่ะ… นายคงไม่ได้คิดว่าฉันจะตายจริงๆ ใช่ไหม?” ชาลส์ยังคงหัวเราะออกมา แม้ว่าสภาพเขาจะแย่แค่ไหน

คู่ของท็อปปัตทำเพียงแค่ยืนมองคู่ของรัฐบาลอย่างเดียว โดยไม่มีความคิดที่จะใช้โอกาสที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ระวังโจมตีอีกคร้ง

นั่นก็เพราะภาพตรงหน้านั้น มันเหมือนกับรีเพลย์ในสิ่งที่พวกเขาทั้งคู่เพิ่งทำไป

ไม่ว่าจะคนที่ดี เป็นคนร้าย เป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ของรัฐบาลหรือเป็นอาชญากร พวกเราก็ล้วนมีคนสำคัญที่อยากพบอีกครั้งเหมือนกันทั้งนั้น…

ถ้างั้นแล้ว… อะไรที่เป็นตัวแบ่งแยกว่าพวกเราแตกต่างกัน?

“พวกเรากลับกันเถอะเบิร์ท” สเวนเก็บปืนพกที่ตกอยู่กับพื้นเข้ากระเป๋า ก่อนจะยื่นมือออกมาเชิญชวนเบิร์ทเดินให้ไปกับเขา “คนอื่นๆ ต้องดีใจที่เจอนายแน่” เบิร์ทที่ไม่เคยยิ้มเลยก็ยิ้มออกมาได้ เพราะหัวหน้าเขายอมที่จะปล่อยสองคนนั้นไปแล้ว

“ครับ กลับกันเถอะ” มือที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยช้ำยื่นไปหามือคนผมทอง แล้วเริ่มก้าวเดินตามออกไปอย่างช้าๆ

เขาจะได้กลับไปประจานสักทีว่ามีคนเอาหมากรุกไปเล่นในชั่วโมงทำงาน และจะไปมอบช่อดอกไม้ขอบคุณให้กับคนที่เอาเครื่องทำกาแฟมาตั้งในยานอวกาศด้วย เขาถึงยังกลับมาได้ทั้งที่สติดีแม้ต้องเดินทางกับคนกวนประสาท

“อ๊ะ….”

_ตุ๊บ…_

ปรากฎว่าพอคู่ของสองอาชญากรเดินออกไปได้แค่สามก้าว เจ้าของหูฟังสีน้ำตาลก็ล้มเอาหน้าแนบธรณีไปเป็นที่เรียบร้อย

"เบิร์ทท!? " หัวหน้าท็อปปัตร้องลั่นพอเห็นว่าคนที่เพิ่งจูงมือมาล้มลงไปต่อหน้าต่อตา

"ขอโทษ... ผมขยับไม่ไหว...อีกต่อไปแล้ว…" ดูเหมือนว่าร่างกายของเขาจะมาถึงขีดจำกัดแล้ว จริงๆ ควรจะถึงไปตั้งนานแล้วแต่เพราะเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อสักครู่ทำให้ต้องฝืนไปเยอะ

เมื่อชาลส์ได้ยินเสียงล้ม นักบินก็นึกเรื่องสำคัญได้จนต้องดันเฮนรี่ออกก่อนแล้วรีบพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง

“เฮนรี่! นายต้องรีบบอกพวกรัฐบาลคนอื่นนะว่าอย่ามาเจอฉันที่นี่! ให้ห่างออกจากที่นี่ซักร้อยเมตร... และช่วยแบกฉันออกไปจากที่นี่ซักร้อยเมตรด้วย! ” 

“จะบ้าเหรอ!? นายอยากให้ฉันแบกนายไปเนี่ยนะ!? ” เฮนรี่โวยวายกลับทันที เขาหนักแค่ 50 โล ถ้าเขาต้องแบกผู้ชายที่ฝึกมาเพื่อขับเฮลิคอปเตอร์ตก ตัวเขาได้หักครึ่งก่อนแน่!

เวลานั้นเองที่เสียงจากเครื่องมือสื่อสารในกระเป๋าเสื้อของสเวนดังขึ้น

“บอสครับ! เรากำลังจะถึงในอีกหนึ่งนาทีนะครับ”

“อะไรนะ!? ในหนึ่งนาทีเหรอ!? ทำไมไม่รีบบอกให้เร็วกว่านี้” ชายผมทองรีบหยิบเครื่องมือออกมากดตอบสายแบบลุกลี้ลุกรน เขาอยากให้คนมาช่วยรับเบิร์ทไปเร็วอยู่ๆ หรอก แต่ถ้ามาตอนนี้ต้องมีปัญหากับสองคนจากรัฐบาลนั่นด้วยแน่ “ขอเป็นอีกสิบนาทีได้ไหม!? สิบห้านาทีก็ได้!? ”

“หาาา? ” ปลายสายถึงกับงง ปกติผู้คนมีแต่เร่งให้ไวขึ้น แต่หัวหน้าพวกเขาดันบอกให้ช้าลงเฉย

“หัวหน้า… ผมหายใจไม่ออก….” ส่วนคนที่นอนจูบพื้นโลกก็เริ่มเกิดอาการขาดอากาศหายใจเพราะขยับไม่ได้

“ใจเย็นสิเบิร์ท! ไม่ใช่ว่านายไม่อยากให้คนของเรามาเจอสองคนนั้น? ”

“นะเฮนรี่… แบกฉันไปหน่อย… ขาฉันเดี้ยงไปแล้วจริงๆ ...”

“ไม่เอาเฟ้ย! เลิกงอแงได้แล้วชาลส์ เดี๋ยวคนจากรัฐบาลก็ตามมาถึงแล้ว! ”

“หัวหน้าครับ เรากำลังจะถึงแล้วนะครับ! ”

“เดี๋ยวววววว! ”

“สเวน…….พลิกหน้าฉันขึ้นที….”

ตามด้วยเสียงโวยวายอีกมากมายที่ไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะจบสักที

และวันนี้ ในหัวใครบางคน (หรืออาจจะทั้งสี่คนเลย) ก็ได้มีคำถามขึ้นมาคำถามเดียวกันว่า… 

บรรยากาศแสนซาบซึ้งเป็นสสารประเภทไหนกัน? เพราะมันหายไปกับอากาศได้ไวเกินไปแล้ว!

.

.

.

“นี่มันเชี่ยไรเนี่ย…” รูเพิร์ต หนึ่งในทหารที่ตามมาเป็นกองหลังก็ได้แต่สบถอย่างหงุดหงิด เพราะเขาได้รับคำสั่งว่าให้มาช่วยเหลือชาลส์ที่รอดมาได้จากสถานีอวกาศ แต่ภาพตรงหน้าที่ควรเป็นเพื่อนเขาที่กำลังนอนบาดเจ็บอย่างเดียว กลับกลายเป็นกลุ่มเพื่อนๆ ในชุดเขียวกับพวกกลุ่มโจรท็อปปัตกำลังต่อสู้กัน

แถมไอ้คนที่ต้องมาช่วยก็มีบุรุษพยาบาลส่วนตัวกำลังบรรจงทำแผลให้อยู่แล้ว 

“แหวะ หวานกันเข้าไป พวกคนมีความรัก” 

รูเพิร์ตแกล้งเตะชายที่เจ็บขาอยู่จนมีเสียงร้อง "โอ๊ย" ดังลั่น แล้วเขาก็ทำเป็นเมินเสียงดุของบุรุษพยาบาล จากนั้นกระโดดเข้าไปผสมโรงในกลุ่มคนกำลังต่อสู้กันอยู่

* * *

_[สองสัปดาห์หลังจากนั้น ณ โรงพยาบาลแห่งหนึ่ง]_

“นั่นนาย… ซิตอัพอยู่เหรอ? ” เฮนรี่ที่เดินเข้ามาในห้องพยาบาลพร้อมช่อดอกกุหลาบสีแดงในมือกับทำหน้าบึ้ง เพราะผู้ป่วยที่ควรนอนพักอยู่บนเตียงนิ่งๆ กำลังออกกำลังกายบนเตียงแบบไม่เกรงใจแผลบนตัวเลย

“ก็… นอนเฉยๆ มันน่าเบื่อนี่นา” คนมากพลังว่าก่อนจะลุกขึ้นมาแล้วนั่งที่ข้างเตียงแทน “และหมอบอกว่าเหลือแค่ทำกายภาพบำบัดอีกนิดหน่อย ฉันก็กลับไปทำงานได้ตามปกติแล้ว ก็เลยทำกายภาพบำบัดบนเตียงไปด้วยเลย” น้ำเสียงร่าเริงเอ่ยว่าพร้อมแจกยิ้มซันไชน์หลังจากไม่ได้ทำมานาน

หนึ่งสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านแทบไม่ได้แสดงพลังบวกเลยเพราะต้องอยู่กับคนที่ไม่ได้รู้สึกว่าไว้วางใจได้ ตอนนี้ได้อยู่กันคนที่ไว้ใจทั้งที ก็ต้องยิ้มให้คุ้ม

คนมาเยี่ยมเองก็ทำแค่ยิ้มแหยๆตอบ ก่อนจะเดินถือช่อดอกกุหลาบสีแดงไปเรียงที่แจกันสีขาวข้างๆ เตียงผู้ป่วย

“นายซื้อดอกไม้มาเยี่ยมฉันเหรอ?” ชาลส์ถามด้วยสายตาเป็นประกาย

“อะไรทำให้นายคิดแบบนั้นละนั่น” ร่างเพรียวหันมาถามด้วยน้ำเสียงกลั้นขำ เอาความคิดแบบนั้นมาจากไหนกัน “คนอื่นฝากมาให้ต่างหาก”

คนบนเตียงแกล้งเป็นร้องว่าเสียดายแม้ว่าจะไม่ได้เสียดายจริง “รอบหน้านายก็ซื้อมาฝากฉันบ้างนะ”

“เลิกนอกเรื่องได้แล้ว” เฮนรี่เบรคคำพูดนั้นไว้ก่อน ก่อนจะนั่งลงข้างๆ เจ้าของเตียง

“จริงๆ แล้ว… ที่มาหานายวันนี้ นอกจากจะเอาดอกไม้มาให้ ฉันมีเรื่องบางอย่างอยากคุยกับนายน่ะ” น้ำเสียงของเฮนรี่จริงจังขึ้นมา ชาลส์เลยต้องหุบยิ้มลงก่อน “จริงๆ แล้วฉัน...” เขาพูดแล้วเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง เหมือนกำลังจะรวบรวมความกล้าเพื่อที่จะพูดประโยคถัดไป โดยชาลส์เองก็รอฟังอย่างไม่รีบร้อน

หรือว่านี่จะเป็นประโยคที่เขารอคอยอยู่นะ? ...

“ฉันก็มีเรื่องจะบอกนายเหมือนกัน อาจจะเป็นเรื่องเดียวกันก็ได้นะ” ชาลส์แทรก ถ้าจะเป็นแบบนั้นจริง เขาก็ต้องรีบพูด เพราะนี่สิ่งที่เขาต้้งใจว่าจะพูดตั้งแต่ติดอยู่ในอวกาศแล้ว จะให้เฮนรี่พูดก่อนคงจะผิดที่หัวใจวางแผนไว้

“เอ๊ะ? จริงเหรอ? ” เฮนรี่ถามทวนถามด้วยสีหน้าไม่ค่อยอยากจะเชื่อนักว่ามันจะเป็นเรื่องเดียวกันจริง

“ถ้างั้นเอางี้ไหม นับสามแล้วพูดพร้อมกัน?” ชาลส์ยังคงแจกยิ้มสดใสให้ “ได้ยินคำว่าสามก็พูดเลย"

“โอเคได้” เฮนรี่เอียงคอมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างสงสัยหน่อยๆ ทำไมรู้สึกว่าไอเดียแปลกๆ ชาลส์ไม่ได้เป็นคนต้นคิดนะ

“งั้น...สาม! ” พอสิ้นสุดคำว่าสาม ทั้งสองก็พูดออกมาพร้อมกัน

“ฉันอยากลาออกจากกองทัพ” / “ฉันอยากเดทกับนาย”

อ้าวเฮ้ย… ไม่เหมือนที่คิดไว้นี่นา...

ชาลส์ถึงกับอ้าปากค้างในสิ่งที่ได้ยิน ที่เฮนรี่มีท่าทีกลัวๆ จะพูด… ไม่ใช่การสารภาพรักหรอกเรอะ!?

แต่ที่แน่ๆ ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรต่อออก เพราะคนที่ถูกขอเดทก็อยู่ในสภาพหน้าแดงจัดราวกับว่าเลือดในหน้าได้โอเวอร์ฮีทแล้ว

* * *

_[อีกด้าน ณ ฐานลับของกลุ่มท็อปปัต]_

“เบิร์ท นายหนีออกมาอีกแล้วเหรอเนี่ย!? ” สเวนถึงกับถอนหายใจใส่เมื่อเปิดห้องโอเปอเรเตอร์ ก็เห็นเบิร์ทกำลังนั่งทำงานอยู่หน้าตาเฉยทั้งๆ ที่ยังมีผ้าพันแผลเต็มตัว

“ก็นอนอยู่ในห้องพยาบาลอย่างเดียวมันน่าเบื่อนิครับ ผมชอบทำตัวเป็นประโยชน์มากกว่า” เบิร์ทตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบอย่างเคย ทั้งยังทำตัวเหมือนว่าหายดีแล้วทุกอย่าง ทั้งนั่งจิบกาแฟเหมือนคนไม่เคยบาดเจ็บหนักมาก่อน แม้ว่าตอนนี้เขายังต้องใช้มือซ้ายถือแก้วกาแฟอยู่ก็ตาม

ถึงแม้หัวหน้าท็อปปัตจะไม่ได้ชอบใจที่เห็นลูกน้องทำตัวดื้อด้าน แต่เขาก็อดที่จะยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้เมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่เขาเป็นห่วงดูท่าทางจะสบายดีกว่าที่คิด ถ้าเบิร์ทเก่งขนาดรอดมาจากการระเบิดของสถานีอวกาศได้ เขาคงไม่ต้องห่วงเรื่องทำงานทั้งๆที่มีแผลมั้ง?

“จริงๆ … นายมาที่นี้ก็ดีแล้ว ฉันมีเรื่องอยากจะคุยกับนายหน่อย ที่ห้องพยาบาลมันก็ไม่ค่อยเป็นส่วนตัวเท่าไร”

แล้วคนผมทองก็ปิดประตูให้สนิทก่อนเดินไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้ข้างๆเบิร์ท

“ครับ ว่ามาได้เลยครับ หัวหน้า” เจ้าของห้องพยักหน้ารับโดยที่ยังไม่ละสายตาออกจากจอ

“นี่ออกจะเป็นเรื่องจริงจังน่ะ นายเลิกสนใจจอนั้นสักแปบหนึ่งก่อนได้ไหม” พอคนเป็นหัวหน้าว่ามาแบบนั้น ลูกน้องที่แสนดีก็ต้องทำตาม แม้เบิร์ทจะไม่ชอบทิ้งงานกลางคัน

“ครับ มีอะไรจะบอกผม?"

“จริงๆ แล้วฉันน่ะ….” สเวนพูดแล้วหยุดชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง แล้วทำเป็นหันออกไปจับดอกกุหลาบสีเหลืองในแจกันสีดำที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานเบิร์ท ใบหน้านั้นเหมือนกำลังจะรวบรวมความกล้าเพื่อที่จะพูดประโยคถัดไป เบิร์ทก็รออย่างใจเย็น เพราะบางทีประโยคถัดไปอาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่เขารอคอยมาตลอดก็ได้

ไม่สิ… ถ้าอีกฝ่ายเป็นคนพูดขึ้นมาก่อน มันก็จะผิดกับสิ่งที่เขาตั้งใจไว้ตั้งแต่แรกน่ะสิ

“จริงๆ ผมเองก็มีสิ้งจะบอกเหมือนกันครับ”

“อ๊ะ งั้นนายพูดก่อนก็ได้นะ” สเวนเอามือออกมาจากแจกัน แล้วผายมือออกมาด้านหน้าเป็นสัญญาณว่าอนุญาตให้อีกฝ่ายพูดก่อน

“ไม่ครับ หัวหน้าพูดก่อนเลย” ยังไงคนเป็นลูกน้องก็ต้องให้หัวหน้าก่อน

“เรื่องของฉันมันออกจะน่าอายน่ะ เอาเรื่องของนายก่อนดีกว่า” สเวนเกี่ยงกลับ

พอมีคำว่าน่าอายหลุดมาด้วย เบิร์ทก็ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่านี่อาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่เขาคิดจริงๆ

“งั้น พวกเรามาพูดพร้อมๆ กันไหมครับ?” ในเมื่อทั้งคู่ตกลงกันไม่ได้ว่าใครจะพูดก่อน เขาก็หาทางออกอีกแบบ “บางทีพวกเราอาจจะพูดเหมือนกัน”

“อ...ก็ได้? ” แม้สเวนจะดูไม่ค่อยเห็นด้วย แต่ในเมื่อตกลงกันไม่ได้จริงๆ ก็คงต้องทำอย่างที่เบิร์ทนำเสนอ

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น พอผมนับสาม เรามาพูดพร้อมกันนะครับ” คนสวมหมวกสีดำว่า คนสวมหมวกสีฟ้าเองก็พยักหน้าเข้าใจโดยง่าย

“สาม” พอคำว่าสามดังขึ้น ทั้งสองก็อ้าปากพูดพร้อมกัน สเวนเองก็รู้อยู่แล้วว่าเบิร์ทไม่นับหนึ่งกับสองเลยพูดออกมาในเวลาไล่เลี่ยกันได้

“ฉันไม่อยากเป็นหัวหน้าท็อปปัตแล้ว” / “ฉันชอบนายนะสเวน”

อ้าวเฮ้ย… ไม่เหมือนที่คาดเอาไว้นี่นา…

เบิร์ทถึงกับอ้าปากค้างในสิ่งที่ได้ยิน ที่สเวนบอกว่าอายที่จะพูด… ไม่ใช่การสารภาพรักงั้นเหรอ… แถมเขาเองก็ดันก้าวข้ามเส้นไปแล้ว

ซึ่งในห้องนี้ก็ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรต่อออก เพราะคนที่โดนบอกว่าถูกชอบ ได้กลายเป็นมะเขือเทศสีแดงใส่หมวกไปเรียบร้อย


	4. Retreat

เมื่ออาทิตย์ตกดิน ท้องนภาสีฟ้าผืนใหญ่ก็เปลี่ยนเฉดสีไปเป็นสีแดง รวมถึงน้ำทะเลเบื้องล่างที่สะท้อนสีของท้องฟ้าก็เริ่มกลายเป็นสีเดียวกันทีละน้อย เปลี่ยนภาพทิวทัศน์ของริมหน้าผาแห่งนี้ให้รู้สึกอาวรณ์ยิ่งกว่าเดิม

ชายหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่ตรงสุดขอบผากำลังก้มลงมองป้ายหินอันหนึ่งอย่างพินิจพิจารณา ดูเหมือนว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำไปจะได้รับการยกย่องพอสมควรเลยจนได้ชื่อสลักบนป้ายอันสวยงามนี้

พอเขาคุกเข่าลงไปดูป้ายนี้ เขาก็ได้เห็นว่านอกจากชื่อของเขาแล้ว ยังมีอีกชื่อสลักเป็นตัวอักษรเล็กๆ อยู่ข้างของเขาด้วย “วีรบุรุษผู้องอาจงั้นหรือ? ยกย่องกันเกินไปแล้ว...” แล้วทันใดนั้นสายตาก็เหลือบไปเห็นอีกอย่างที่น่าสนใจกว่าฉายาที่เขาได้รับมาเสียอีก

คราบของหยดน้ำที่แห้งแล้ว? เหมือนกับว่ามีคนบางคนมาร้องไห้ที่หลุมศพนี้… ซึ่งเจ้าของชื่อบนแผ่นป้ายหินก็พอเดาได้อยู่ว่าใคร...

 _“ทางกองทัพจะมีภารกิจกวาดล้างพวกท็อปปัตในอีก 5 วันข้างหน้า หลังจากเสร็จภารกิจนั้นฉันจะลาออก...”_ พอนึกย้อนถึงเสียงของใครบางคน เขาก็หรี่ตาลงพร้อมยกมืกขึ้นจับที่คาง เป็นท่าทางที่เขามักทำเวลาใช้ความคิด

คราบน้ำตาพวกนั้น.... เขาจะไม่ให้มันเกิดขึ้นอีก...

ร่างสูงหันหลังออกจากหลุมศพที่สลักชื่อตัวเอง แล้วพุ่งตรงกลับไปยังค่ายของกองทัพโดยมีเป้าหมายคือห้องของผู้บัญชาการ

งานของวีรบุรุษผู้องอาจ กำลังจะเริ่มต้นหลังจากนี้ต่างหาก...

* * *

**Act 4**

**\- Retreat -**

_[สามวันก่อนศึกกวาดล้างท็อปปัต]_

“งั้น ภารกิจนี้นายจะไม่อยู่บนเฮลิคอปเตอร์ แต่จะลงไปทำภารกิจด้วยตัวเองงั้นเหรอชาลส์? ” ชายในชุดทหารสีเขียวเอ่ยโพล่งออกมาอย่างแปลกใจที่ได้รู้ว่าเพื่อนร่วมรบครั้งนี้ไม่ได้ทำหน้าที่ที่ตัวเองอย่างเคย

หลังที่เฮลิคอปเตอร์ลงจอดเรียบร้อย คนที่มักจะต้องทำหน้าที่อยู่บนฟ้ากลับปลดเข็มขัดตัวเองออกจากที่นั่ง แล้วเดินไปค้นกล่องใส่อาวุธที่อยู่ด้านหลัง

“ฝากนายดูเฮลิคอปเตอร์ด้วยนะรูเพิร์ต” คนสวมเฮดโฟนสีแดงเอ่ย ก่อนหยิบปืนพกขึ้นมา อาวุธเป็นสิ่งที่จำเป็นหากลงปฏิบัติงานภาคพื้นดิน

“ขอถามหนึ่งคำถามได้ไหม? ” รูเพิร์ตยกมือเพื่อขออนุญาต

“ว่ามาสิ” ชาลส์พยักหน้ารับ

“เพราะว่าเฮนรี่ใช่ไหม? ฉันเห็นพวกนายสองคนดูแปลกๆ มาตั้งแต่นายออกจากโรงพยาบาลแล้ว” ชายในชุดเครื่องแบบถามอย่างตรงไปตรงมา “พวกนายคบกันแล้วเหรอ เลยต้องตามไปปกป้องคนรักถึงภาคพื้นดิน?”

คำถามนั้นทำเอาคนถูกถามหลุดหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ “เอาเป็นว่า ฉันจะบอกหลังเสร็จงานละกัน” ชาลส์เอ่ยตัดบทแค่นั้นก่อนเดินออกไปข้างนอก ซึ่งมีใครอีกคนยืนรอเขาอยู่แล้ว

“นายเอาจริงเหรอ? ” เฮนรี่ที่ออกมารอก่อน หันมาถามคนร่วมทางครั้งนี้ แม้เจ้าตัวเองจะเคยปฏิบัติภารกิจเสี่ยงตายแนวนี้มาแล้วหลายรอบแต่กลับไม่แสดงความมั่นใจเลย ในขณะที่อีกคนเดินตามมาทีหลังยังคงยิ้มได้อย่างทุกที

“เอาจริงสิ ก็ถ้าจบเรื่องนี้ได้ พวกเราจะได้ทำในสิ่งที่ต้องการนี่นา” นักบินหนุ่มเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงก่อนจะยกมือมาจับเครื่องมือสื่อสารตรงใบหูอีกฝ่าย “หูฟังของนายใช้งานได้นะ? ”

“ใช่ ใช้ได้” เฮนรี่พยักหน้ารับโดยที่ปล่อยให้อีกคนจับหูฟังไปเรื่อยๆ แม้มือนั่นจะเริ่มเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งมาที่แก้มตัวเองด้วยเขาก็ไม่ว่าอะไร

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองเช็คเครื่องไม้เครื่องมือกันเรียบร้อยแล้ว ทั้งคู่ก็พากันวิ่งออกไปยังจุดหมายปลายทางที่เป็นภารกิจครั้งนี้

“เหม็นความรัก…” คนที่อยู่มองอยู่บนเฮลิคอปเตอร์เบ้ปาก ต้องมาเห็นฉากคนรักกันแตะแก้ม เหลือแค่ฉากจูบ เขาก็คงเปลี่ยนบทบาทเป็นธาตุอากาศ

ว่าแล้วก็คนอิจฉาก็เดินไปเปิดระบบวิทยุของเฮลิคอปเตอร์เพื่อหาอะไรฟังฆ่าเวลา พอกดปุ่มเปิดระบบ คลื่นสัญญาณแรกยังคงเป็นของกองทัพอยู่ เสียงผู้นายพลจึงดังออกมาเป็นเสียงแรก

“ภารกิจครั้งนี้คือแทรกซึมเข้าไปในฐานทัพลับของท็อปปัตแล้วจับกุมหัวหน้าท็อปปัตโดยหลีกเลี่ยงการปะทะให้ได้มากที่สุด หากภารกิจครั้งนี้สำเร็จ เราจะไม่ต้องทำการกวาดล้างท็อปปัต---”

พอจบประโยคของนายพล รูเพิร์ตก็เปลี่ยนคลื่นสัญญาณไปที่ช่องอื่น พลางพูดพึมพำออกมากับตัวเอง

“นายคิดอะไรกันอยู่แน่นะชาลส์? ถึงได้เสนอภารกิจนี้ขึ้นมาก่อนจะถึงศึกกวาดล้างแค่ไม่กี่วัน? ” ทั้งๆ ที่กองทัพเตรียมอะไรหลายๆ อย่างไว้พร้อมแล้วสำหรับศึกครั้งนี้

ตาแก่นั่นเองก็ชอบทำอะไรตามใจอยู่เรื่อย…

* * *

ภายในฐานทัพของท็อปปัตกำลังวุ่นวายได้ที่จากการบุกรุกของคนรัฐบาล ทำให้คนที่อยู่ภายในอาคารพากันหนีให้วุ่น จำนวนสมาชิกของกลุ่มมีจำนวนน้อยจากเหตุการณ์สถานีอวกาศระเบิด พวกท็อปปัตจึงพยายามหลีกเลี่ยงการปะทะตามคำสั่งผู้นำ

แต่เป้าหมายในภารกิจนี้มีเพียงหนึ่งเดียว คือจับกุมผู้ชายที่ผมสีบลอนด์สวมหมวกสีน้ำเงิน ตามที่ได้รับข้อมูลมาว่า คนนั้นคือหัวหน้าคนปัจจุบันขององค์กรอาชญากร

“เขาอยู่นั่น! ” เฮนรี่เป็นคนสังเกตเห็นคนที่อยู่ในข้อมูลนั้นก่อน เขาวิ่งตามคนมีผมสีบลอนด์ไปโดยที่คนสวมหูฟังสีแดงเองก็วิ่งตามไปติดๆ ทว่าระหว่างวิ่งตามไปเรื่อยๆ ชาลส์กลับสังเกตเห็นคนผมสีบลอนด์อีกคนกำลังวิ่งออกไปอีกทาง

“มีพวกนั้นสองคน!? ” คนเป็นนักบินยกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างงุนงง แต่ก็ตั้งสติไว้แล้วรีบตัดสินใจ “นายตามคนนั้นไป ฉันจะตามอีกคนเอง” แล้วชาลส์ก็ทำตามที่พูดโดยไม่ให้โอกาสเฮนรี่ได้พูดบ้าง

“เดี๋ยวสิชาลส์! ” พอเฮนรี่จะหันไปห้ามปราม ชาลส์ก็วิ่งจนลับสายตาไปแล้ว มาถึงจุดนี้คงมีแต่ต้องทำตามที่คู่หูว่า 

แล้วร่างเพรียวก็เร่งฝีเท้าตามคนผมบลอนด์ไปถึงห้องห้องหนึ่งที่ไม่มีทางทางออก “ห้องนี้ไม่มีทางออกแล้ว นายหนีไม่ได้แล้วล่ะ! ” เขาพูดพร้อมปืนพกขึ้นขู่อีกฝ่าย

ในตอนนั้นเองที่เด็กหนุ่มจากรัฐบาลรู้ตัวว่าเขาติดกับดักให้แล้ว ร่างผมบลอนด์ตรงหน้าหันมาส่งยิ้มแสยะให้เขา

“...ผู้หญิงงั้นหรือ? ” แต่ในข้อมูลบอกว่าหัวหน้ากลุ่มเป็นผู้ชายนิ งั้นก็หมายความว่าตัวจริงคือคนที่ชาลส์วิ่งตามไปงั้นหรือ? …

“ไงหนุ่มน้อยน่ารัก เสียใจด้วยนะที่ฉันไม่ใช่คนที่เธอตามหา” หญิงสาวตรงหน้าดีดนิ้วเสียงดัง จากนั้นท็อปปัตที่ซ่อนอยู่ในห้องนี้ก็ปรากฏตัวออกมาทั้งหมด ชายฉกรรจ์ไม่น้อยกว่าห้าคนกำลังถืออาวุธปืนเล็งไปทางเฮนรี่ ทำให้เขาต้องยอมทิ้งอาวุธแล้วยกมือทั้งสองขึ้นฟ้า

“ให้ยิงเขาเลยไหม เอียร์ริง? ” หนึ่งในกลุ่มผู้ชายถืออาวุธหันมาถาม

“ถึงเขาจะน่ารัก แต่เป็นศัตรูก็ต้องกำจัด” เอียร์ริงแสร้งทำว่าเสียดาย ก่อนที่เธอจะยกมือขวาขึ้นเตรียมจะดีดนิ้วอีกรอบ “เอาล่ะหนุ่มน้อยจากรัฐบาล มีอะไรจะพูดเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายไหมจ๊ะ? ”

เฮนรี่ไม่พูดอะไรนอกจากก้มลงพร้อมรับชะตากรรม เขามาไกลได้แค่นี้งั้นหรือ?… แต่อย่างน้อย เขาก็ไม่ต้องสูญเสียคนคนนั้นไปอีกรอบที่สอง… มันคงดีกว่าใช่ไหม?

* * *

“นายหนีไม่ได้แล้วล่ะ” ชาลส์ที่ไล่ตามคนผมบลอนด์มาได้ถูกต้อง ก็ไล่ต้อนผู้ร้ายจนมาถึงทางตัน 

เขายกปืนพกขึ้นขู่ทำให้สเวนต้องยกมือทั้งสองขึ้นฟ้า หัวหน้ากลุ่มวายร้ายไม่ได้เตรียมอาวุธติดตัวมาเพราะคิดว่าแผนนกต่อของเอียร์ริงจะได้ผล แต่กลายเป็นว่ามีคนสังเกตเห็นเขาจนได้

“ไม่คิดเลยว่านายจะเห็นฉันด้วย เอาสิ… ยิงเลย” ชายหนุ่มผมบลอรด์หลับตาลง ราวกับว่าเตรียมใจตายไว้แล้ว จากนั้นเขาก็พูดเบาๆกับตัวเอง “ฉันขอโทษนะเบิร์ท….”

“.........” แม้จะเป็นเสียงที่แผ่วเบา แต่ชาลส์ก็ได้ยินในสิ่งที่คนตรงหน้าพูดชัดเจน เขาค่อยๆ หรี่ลงเพราะลังเล นิ้วชี้ที่อยู่ตรงไกปืนขยับไปมาแต่ยังไม่ได้เหนี่ยวไก “ฉันไม่ได้มานี่เพื่อฆ่านาย”

แล้วเสียงปืนเคลื่อนที่ทำให้คนที่หลับตาไปแล้วต้องเปิดตาขึ้นมาดู จึงได้เห็นว่าศัตรูตรงหน้ากำลังเก็บปืนกลับกระเป๋า

“นั่นสินะ นายเป็นพวกคนดีนิ” สเวนถอนหายใจ เพราะเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าคนดีเขาไม่ทำอะไรกันแบบนั้น แล้วก็เปลี่ยนมายืนข้อมือสองข้างออกไปด้านหน้าแทน

“? ” ทว่าคนตรงหน้ากลับสงสัย ทำให้ผู้ร้ายที่คิดว่าตัวเองต้องโดนจับทำหน้างงกว่า

“ไม่ใส่กุญแจมือฉันเหรอ? ”

“ฉันคิดว่า… ฉันควรจะใช้หนี้ก่อนน่ะ” ชาลส์ยิ้มแห้งๆ ตอบแล้วหันหลังเดินออกไปจากห้อง “อ๊ะ....และก็ ขอโทษเรื่องเมื่อตอนนั้นด้วย ฉันไม่คิดจะหอมแก้มนายจริงๆ หรอกนะ” นักบินทิ้งประโยคปิดท้ายไว้แค่นั้นก่อนจะวิ่งออกไปหาคนที่เขาแยกทางมา

หากเขาได้ขนานนามว่าเป็นวีรบุรุษผู้องอาจแล้ว... จะให้มาทำลายชีวิตที่ยังมีคนห่วงใยได้อย่างไร...

หัวหน้าท็อปปัตได้แต่กะพริบตางงๆ ด้วยความไม่เข้าใจอะไรเลย แต่ว่าคนจากรัฐบาลปล่อยตัวเขาแล้ว ก็คงดีละมั้ง?

“ว่าแต่ หนี้ที่ว่า… มันอะไรกันละนั่น? ”

ดูท่าหลังจากรอดจากตรงนี้ไปได้ เขาคงต้องไปเค้นเรื่องทั้งหมดจากลูกน้อง เบิร์ทนั่นสนิทกับคนจากรัฐบาลมากแค่ไหน? ถึงขนาดกล้าเล่นมุขหอมแก้มได้?

อีกด้านหนึ่งของอาคาร เฮนรี่ยังคงอยู่ในวงปืนของศัตรู ในตอนที่เอียร์ริงกำลังจะให้สัญญาณมือว่ายิงได้

“เดี๋ยวก่อน” การปรากฏตัวของชายสวมหูฟังสีน้ำตาลทำให้ทุกคนในนั้นต้องลดปืนในมือลงอย่างพร้อมเพรียง

“เบิร์ท? ทำไมนายอยู่ที่นี่? ไม่ใช่นายต้องอยู่ที่ฐานทัพหลักเหรอ? ” เอียร์ริงเองก็ไม่แปลกใจน้อยไปกว่าคนอื่นที่เห็นว่าคนคนนี้มาอยู่ในที่ที่ไม่ควรอยู่ ปกติโอเปอเรเตอร์มักไม่ทำงานในสนามต่อสู้เท่าไร แม้ว่าผู้ชายตรงหน้าก็มีฝีมือในภาคสนามอยู่

“ผิดหรือไงที่ฉันอยากจะมาช่วยทางนี้” เบิร์ทเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ แต่เนื้อหาประชดประชันเหมือนเคย สีหน้าที่ไม่เคยแสดงอารมณ์ใดๆ ทำให้แม้แต่คนที่เป็นฝ่ายเดียวกันยังต้องความระมัดระวัง “อีกอย่าง ชายคนนี้เป็นคนทำให้หัวหน้าคนก่อนของพวกเราถูกจับตัวไป…. ซึ่งหัวหน้าคนนี้ของเราไม่พอใจน่าดู ทำไมเราไม่เก็บเขาไว้ให้หัวหน้าเป็นคนลงมือล่ะ? ”

ไอเดียที่เบิร์ทนำเสนอทำให้ชาวท็อปปัตคนอื่นเริ่มหันไปคุยซุบซิบกัน เอียร์ริงทำหน้าครุ่นคิดแล้วก็ยิ้มตอบ

“ถ้านายว่างั้นตามนั้นก็ได้ ช่วงนี้สเวนก็เครียด มีอะไรให้เขาระบายอารมณ์บ้างก็ดี” หญิงสาวเปลี่ยนสัญญาณมือ แล้วชายถือปืนทุกคนก็ลดอาวุธลง

“ดี… ถ้างั้นพวกเธอไปช่วยคนตรงปีกขวาหน่อย เมื่อกี้ฉันเพิ่งได้รับการติดต่อจากอีกกลุ่มว่าต้องการคนไปช่วย” เบิร์ทเอ่ยจบก็ยกปืนพกของตัวเองขึ้นมาเล็งใส่เฮนรี่ “ส่วนเจ้าหมอนี่ เดี๋ยวฉันดูเขาเอง”

“นั่นมันเรื่องสำคัญที่นายควรจะพูดก่อนไม่ใช่หรือไง” สาวผมบลอนด์ทักท้วงด้วยความเหนื่อยใจ หัวหน้าโอเปอเรเตอร์ยังคงยากจะเข้าใจเหมือนเคย

“พูดก่อนหรือพูดหลัง ก็เหมือนกันแหละ” เบิร์ทเองก็ตอบปัดไปเรื่อย 

ได้ยินแบบนั้นเอียร์ริงก็ได้แต่แยกเขี้ยวใส่ ก่อนจะโบกมือเรียกคนที่เหลือให้วิ่งกันไปทางปีกขวา เหลือชายสวมหูฟังที่กำลังเล็งปืนใส่ผู้เป็นศัตรู

ทว่า เมื่อเสียงท็อปปัตคนอื่นๆหายไป ปืนพกก็ถูกเก็บเข้ากระเป๋าไป เบิร์ทเองก็ทำเป็นเพียงมองอีกฝ่ายนิ่งๆ ก่อนพยักหน้าส่งสัญญาณให้ว่าเขาจะยอมปล่อยศัตรูไป

“นายคิดจะทำอะไรกันแน่? ...” เฮนรี่ค่อยๆ ลดมือลง แล้วหันหน้ามาถามคนสวมหมวกดำ

“ชดใช้หนี้” มีเพียงคำตอบสั้นๆ ที่กล่าว แล้วเจ้าของคำตอบนั้นก็เดินออกจากห้องไปโดยไม่เหลียวหลังมามองทางนี้อีก

ส่วนชายที่ถูกปล่อยตัวได้แต่ก้มหน้าใช้ความคิด หลังจากรอดจากตรงนี้ไป เขาคงต้องไปเค้นให้จากชาลส์บอกทุกอย่างให้ได้ หมอนั่นสนิทกับท็อปปัตขนาดไหนกันถึงขนาดปล่อยคนติดบัญชีดำอย่างเขามีชีวิตต่อไปได้?

“ว่าแต่… เมื่อกี้ผู้หญิงคนนั้นพูดคำว่า ‘ฐานทัพหลัก’ งั้นเหรอ? ” หมายความว่าที่นี่ไม่ใช่ฐานหลักของพวกนั้นจริงๆ งั้นหรือ?

* * *

ภารกิจล้มเหลว

นั่นคือคำอธิบายที่ดีที่สุดสำหรับสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ และสำหรับพวกเขาทั้งคู่

“พวกนายไปทำอะไรกันมาเนี่ย? ” รูเพิร์ตกระตุกคิ้วมองเพื่อนร่วมงานสองคนที่มีสภาพแปลกๆ คนหนึ่งเอาแต่เหม่อ อีกคนก็ทำหน้าหงุดหงิดตลอด อย่าบอกนะว่าทะเลาะกันกลางทางจนเขาต้องเป็นตัวกลางสานความสัมพันธ์ร้าวฉาน

แต่ดูเหมือนว่าชายชุดเครื่องแบบอาจจะคิดมากไปเอง ชาลส์ยังคงกลับไปขับเฮลิคอปเตอร์ได้ตามปกติ ส่วนเฮนรี่ก็เดินนั่งข้างคนขับเหมือนเดิม ถ้านั่งข้างๆ กันก็แปลว่าอาจจะไม่ได้ทะเลาะกันมั้ง?

แล้วเครื่องยนต์ก็พาทั้งสามบินขึ้นสู่น่านฟ้าอีกครั้ง บรรยากาศเงียบเชียบปกคลุมไปตลอดทางจึงถึงฐานทัพของรัฐบาล

แม้จะล้มเหลวในเรื่องจับตัวหัวหน้าอาชญากร แต่ทั้งสองก็ไม่ได้กลับมามือเปล่า เฮนรี่ให้ข้อมูลเรื่องที่พวกท็อปปัตมีการวางกับดักไว้ ชาลส์ก็พบว่าพวกคนร้ายมีทางหนีทีไล่พร้อมราวกับเตรียมไว้ก่อนแล้ว ทางกองทัพเลยสรุปว่าฐานลับนี้อาจจะยังไม่ใช่ที่มั่นหลักของกองทัพ แต่เป็นเพียงแค่ตัวล่อ

นั่นเท่ากับว่าศึกการกวาดล้างที่จะมีขึ้นในอีก 3 วันจะถูกยกมาดำเนินต่อ และอาจล่าช้ากว่านั้น เพราะพวกเขาจึงต้องใช้เวลาหาฐานที่มั่นใหม่ของศัตรูก่อน

หลังจบช่วงเข้าห้องปกครองมา แม้ไม่ได้โดนตำหนิและไม่ได้เสียชื่อเสียง แต่สภาพของคนสองคนที่ทำภารกิจไม่สำเร็จทั้งสองคนดูแย่กว่าเดิมเสียอีก รูเพิร์ตที่ทนสภาพของเพื่อนไม่ไหวจึงต้องเดินเข้าไปกอดคอเพื่อนแล้วกระซิบบอก

“เอางี้นะชาลส์ ฉันรู้จักร้านดีๆ ร้านหนึ่ง นายพาแฟนนายไปนั่งดื่มที่นั่นแล้วก็เปิดใจคุยกัน นายว่าเป็นไง? ”

“แฟนฉันนี่ใคร? ” เป็นครั้งแรกที่ชาลส์ไม่ได้มีอารมณ์ขันในน้ำเสียงหรือสีหน้าเลย

“หมายถึงนายพาเฮนรี่ไปนั่งดื่ม แล้วคุยสักที! ฉันอึดอัดที่นายสองคนเป็นแบบนี้! ” คนสวมหมวกสีเขียวตบกระโหลกเพื่อนไปหนึ่งที ทำให้หูฟังสีแดงเกือบหลุดออกจากหัวนักบิน

“ก็ได้ ถ้าเฮนรี่ยอมไปกันฉันน่ะนะ…” คนที่ไม่มั่นใจเรื่องแฟนยอมตอบตกลงแบบขอไปที ก่อนจะเดินไปหาคนที่ต้องชวนไปดื่มด้วย “เฮนรี่ เย็นนี้นายว่างไหม? สนใจจะเอ่อ… ไปดื่มกันหน่อยไหม”

“ได้สิ ร้านไหนเหรอ? ” เฮนรี่หันมาตอบตกลงโดยง่าย จนคนชวนเองก็ยังไม่อยากจะเชื่อที่ง่ายขนาดนี้

“เออ….รูเพิร์ต ร้านที่ว่าคือร้านไหนอ่ะ? ” ชาลส์ที่ไม่ได้ถามชื่อร้านมาเลยต้องรีบหันไปตะโกนถามเพื่อนเสียงดังลั่น ทำเอาคนอื่นๆ ในกองทัพหันมามองรูเพิร์ตเป็นตาเดียวกันหมด

ชายในชุดทหารถึงกับยกมือลูบหน้าแรงๆ คู่รักนี้คงจะไม่เลิกกันใช่ไหม!?

* * *

ทั้งที่นัดกันไว้แล้ว แต่นายพลเกลฟอร์ซเรียกทหารทุกคนเข้าห้องประชุมกระทันหัน เมื่อชาลส์ออกมาจากห้องประชุมก็ใกล้จะได้เวลานัดกับเฮนรี่แล้ว

ส่วนเฮนรี่ที่ไม่ได้เป็นทหารโดยตรงก็เลยได้โอกาสกลับไปพักก่อน ส่วนชายสวมหูฟังก็ทำได้แค่เรียกรถแท็กซี่แล้วมุ่งตรงไปยังร้านที่นัดไว้ด้วยความรีบร้อน โดยมีรูเพิร์ตขอนั่งรถไปด้วยเพราะเป็นทางผ่านที่พักพอดี

ระหว่างที่กำลังเดินทางไปยังปลายทางบรรยากาศก็เงียบไปตลอดทาง แถมยิ่งรถติดช่วงงานเลิกก็ยิ่งทำให้บรรยากาศแย่ 

กว่าจะผ่านช่วงรถติดไปได้ ชาลส์ก็ตัดใจแล้วว่าไปไม่ทันเวลาแน่ๆ แต่พอรถไม่ติดแล้วก็มีอารมณ์อยากคุยขึ้นมาบ้าง

“ความจริงแล้ว… ภารกิจนี้มันต้องสำเร็จล่ะ แต่ฉันดันเผลอและจงใจปล่อยหัวหน้าศัตรูไปน่ะ” หลังจากไม่มีเสียงพูดคุยมาพักใหญ่ ชาลส์ก็สารภาพเรื่องที่ตัวทำเอาไว้ในภารกิจนี้ให้คนนั่งข้างๆ ฟัง

“อะไรนะ? เผลอและจงใจ?…” รูเพิร์ตถึงกับงง หรือว่าหมอนี่เมาเอกสารการประชุมจนพูดไม่รู้เรื่องไปแล้ว? “ถ้างั้นขอถามอีกคำถามได้ไหม? ” รูเพิร์ตยกมือเชิงขออนุญาตอีกครั้ง

“ว่ามาสิ” ชาลส์พยักหน้ารับ

“นายจงใจทำภารกิจไม่สำเร็จ เพราะไม่อยากให้เฮนรี่ลาออกจากกองทัพใช่ไหม? ได้ยินมาว่าหมอนั่นจะลาออกจากกองทัพหลังเสร็จเรื่องท็อปปัต” หากไม่ได้เข้าประชุมเมื่อสักครู่ เขาคงไม่รู้ว่าเฮนรี่จะไม่อยู่ร่วมงานอีกแล้ว โชคดีที่มีหนึ่งในทหารบางคนโพล่งถามขึ้นมาว่าทำไมเฮนรี่ไม่ได้เข้าประชุม

“ไม่ใช่เพราะอย่างนั้นหรอก” ชาลสรีบปฏิเสธทันควัน ความจริงมันกตรงกันข้ามเลยต่างหาก แต่เขาก็พูดความจริงไม่ได้อยู่ดี ว่าที่เขาปล่อยหัวหน้าศัตรูไปเพราะอยากใช้หนี้ให้กับคนคนหนึ่งที่ช่วยให้เขากลับมาพบเจอเฮนรี่อีกครั้ง

ไม่งั้นเขาคงรู้สึกผิดตลอดชีวิตที่ตัวเองได้อยู่กับคนที่ตัวเองต้องการ แต่อีกคนกลับอาจจะต้องพลัดพรากจากกันตลอดชีวิตเพราะตัวเขา

รูเพิร์ตอ่านสีหน้าของเพื่อนออกว่ายังไม่อยากพูดถึงเรื่องนี้ต่อก็ไม่ถามอะไรเพิ่ม ประจวบกับว่าแท็กซี่กำลังจะผ่านที่พักเขาพอดี เขาจึงต้องรีบบอกจุดจอดรถให้คนขับรู้ก่อน

“งั้นฉันไปละนะ” หลังก้าวลงจากรถ ชายผมดำก็หันมาเอ่ยกับเพื่อน “คุยกันดีๆ อย่าทะเลาะกันล่ะ” พออวยพรเพื่อนเสร็จ เจ้าตัวก็ยกโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมากดโทรออกทันที "ไงเดฟ ฉันใกล้จะถึงห้องแล้ว นายออกมาเปิดประตูให้ด้วย" จากนั้นก็ปิดประตูรถแล้วเดินออกไปแบบเนียนๆ

หลังส่งผู้โดยสารคนแรกเสร็จ รถแท็กซี่ก็เดินทางอีกครั้ง “เดี๋ยวสิ… หมอนั่นยังไม่ได้จ่ายค่าโดยสารนิ…” ส่วนชาลส์เพิ่งมานึกได้ทีหลังว่าโดนเพื่อนเบี้ยวค่าแท็กซี่ให้เข้าแล้ว แถมนั่งมาช่วงรถติดค่าโดยสารยิ่งแพงด้วย...

แต่มีตอนนี้มีเรื่องที่สำคัญกว่าค่าโดยสาร จะปล่อยให้คนที่เขานัดไว้รอนานกว่านี้ไม่ได้

หลังรถมาจอดถึงหน้าร้านและเคลียร์ค่าโดยสารเรียบร้อย ชาลส์ก็รีบพุ่งตัวไปที่ประตูร้านทันทีโดยหวังว่าคนที่เขานัดไว้จะไม่หนีกลับไปก่อน พอเปิดประตูออกเขาก็หายใจได้อย่างโล่งอกเมื่อพบว่าคนที่อยากเจอยังคงนั่งรอเขาอยู่พร้อมกับแก้วชาหนึ่งแก้ว

"ดื่มแต่ชาถุงอีกแล้ว?" คนที่เพิ่งถึงเอ่ยทักทายพลางมาเดินมาทิ้งตัวนั่งลงข้างๆ "อยากดื่มอะไรเป็นพิเศษไหม? ฉันจ่ายให้เอง” นักบินอาสาเรื่องเงินแม้ว่าเขาจะเสียหายไปกับค่าแท็กซี่พอสมควร

"งั้นฉันขอชาเพิ่มอีกแก้วละกัน" เฮนรี่ยิ้มตอบก่อนจะยกมือเรียกพนักงงาน

ชาลส์ได้แต่แอบยิ้มเหนื่อยๆ ทั้งที่ชวนมาบาร์แต่สั่งแค่ชาอีกแล้ว หรือจริงๆ แล้วเฮนรี่เป็นพวกคออ่อนนะ? สักวันเขาต้องหาโอกาสพิสูจน์ให้ได้เลย…

หลังจากที่พนักงงานนำแก้วน้ำมาวางเสิร์ฟครบตรงหน้าทั้งสองแก้ว บทสนทนาเรื่องจริงจังก็เริ่มขึ้นอีกครั้ง

“ขอโทษทีนะที่มาช้า จู่ๆ นายพลก็บอกว่าเขาเพิ่งได้รับข้อมูลใหม่เรื่องพวกท็อปปัตมาน่ะ ทำให้ต้องประชุมแผนด่วน”

“งั้น แผนการกวาดล้างพวกนั้น จะเริ่มในอีกสามวันข้างหน้าสิเหมือนเดิมนะ” เฮนรี่เอ่ยถึงแผนการเดิมที่ไม่ได้อยากทำเท่าไรนัก

“ใช่... ยังคงมีอยู่ เราคงต้องเตรียมตัวให้พร้อมกว่าครั้งที่ผ่านๆ มา” ชาลส์ว่าก่อนจะก้มมองแก้วเครื่องดื่มตรงหน้า สายลับของรัฐบาลทำงานได้ดีว่าที่คิด เพียงไม่กี่ชั่วโมงพวกเขาก็รู้แล้วว่าพวกท็อปปัตอยู่ที่ไหน

เทียบกับตัวเขาแล้ว แค่เขาจะทำใจแข็งจับหัวหน้าของศัตรูยังทำไม่ได้เลย ฮีโร่ผู้องอาจประเภทไหนกันยังติดสินใจทำในสิ่งที่ถูกต้องไม่ได้ 

“ที่ภารกิจครั้งนี้ไม่สำเร็จ… เป็นความผิดฉันเองล่ะ” ชาลส์พูดพลางออกแรงบีบแก้วในมืออย่างเจ็บใจ

“ไม่ใช่ความผิดนายคนเดียวสักหน่อย” เฮนรี่เองก็ตอบโดยไม่มองหน้าคู่สนทนาเช่นกัน “ความจริงแล้ววันนี้ฉันคงไม่รอดมาจากตรงนั้นด้วยซ้ำ ถ้าฉันไม่ได้เพื่อนของนายช่วยไว้”

“เอ๊ะ? เพื่อนฉัน? ” ได้ยินดังนั้นคนที่เอาแต่ก้มหน้ามองแก้วก็รีบตวัดหน้าขึ้นมาทันที “นายหมายถึงใคร? ”

“คนที่สวมหมวกทับหูฟังน่ะ...” เฮนรี่เอ่ยตอบ “ในตอนที่ฉันกำลังจะโดนฆ่า จู่ๆ เขาก็โผล่มาช่วยไว้… เลยทำให้ฉันรู้สึกไม่ค่อยสบายใจเท่าไร...”

ชาลส์อ้าปากค้างในสิ่งที่ได้ยิน เขาควรจะตกใจในเรื่องที่เบิร์ทปล่อยเฮนรี่มา หรือว่าตกใจที่เขาก็ทำแบบเดียวกันดี?

คิดจะทำให้เป็นหนี้ซักกี่รอบกัน...

“ฉันเองก็ปล่อยหัวหน้าของท็อปปัตไปเหมือนกันน่ะ นี่เป็นเหตุผลว่าทำไมพวกเรายังต้องไปเสี่ยงชีวิตกับศึกกวาดล้าง” พอเป็นแบบนี้ชาลส์เองก็ต้องบอกความจริงบ้าง

ร่างเพรียวหยุดคนแก้วชาในมือ แล้วค่อยๆ เบนหน้าไปหาร่างสูงแล้วถามอีกคำตอบ “แล้วมีเรื่องอะไรที่นายยังไม่ได้บอกฉันอีกไหม? ”

“จริงๆ แล้ว ช่วงที่ฉันหายไปหนึ่งอาทิตย์นั้น…..”

แล้วชาลส์ก็เริ่มเล่าถึงช่วงเวลาที่เขากำลังเดินทางกลับมายังโลกนี้

* * *

เข็มสั้นของนาฬิกาเริ่มชี้ไปยังด้านบนแสดงถึงเวลาที่ต้องพัก แม้ว่าร้านเครื่องดื่มแห่งนี้จะเป็นร้านที่เปิดเวลากลางคืน แต่ยิ่งดึกกลับยิ่งเงียบสงัด ไม่คึกคักอย่างที่ผับบาร์ควรจะเป็น 

ทำให้ลูกค้าบางคนที่อยู่ในร้านเผลอหลับไปกับบรรยากาศที่เอื้ออำนวย เช่นเดียวกับคู่ที่มาคุยในสิ่งที่คาใจกัน หนึ่งในนั้นก็เริ่มอ้าปากหาว

“ขอโทษด้วยนะ เรื่องของฉันมันคงไม่ค่อยสนุกเท่าไรสินะ” ชาลส์เขินที่เล่าเรื่องที่แย่คนฟังถึงได้หาววอดขนาดนั้น เฮนรี่เลยต้องรีบดึงหน้าตัวเองกลับมา

“อ๊ะ ไม่ใช่หรอก ช่วงนี้ฉันนอนไม่ค่อยหลับเท่าไร ก็เลยง่วงง่ายน่ะ” เฮนรี่แก้ตัวโดยไม่ได้บอกเหตุผลชัดๆ ว่าที่นอนไม่หลับเพราะยังกังวลถึงใครบางคนอยู่ 

“งั้นพวกเราน่ากลับกันได้แล้วเนอะ? ” พอเห็นว่าเฮนรี่เริ่มจะทิ้งหัวจะลงไปตามแรงโน้มถ่วงโลก ชาลส์ก็รีบยกแขนมากั้นไว้ก่อน 

ดื่มแต่ชาแ แต่เหมือนคนเมาที่พร้อมจะหลับทุกที่ไปแล้ว ดูเหมือนว่าเขาคงอาจจะไม่ต้องหาโอกาสที่จะเห็นเฮนรี่เมาแล้วล่ะ

“ขอบใจนะที่เล่าทุกอย่างให้ฟัง” คนงัวเงียแล้วค่อยๆ ลุกขึ้นมาจากที่นั่ง แล้วพยักหน้าให้หนึ่งทีว่าเขาพร้อมจะกลับแล้ว ทั้งที่เป็นฝ่ายรับฟัง แต่กลับรู้สึกโล่งใจเหมือนเป็นฝ่ายได้ระบายออกมา พอไม่มีความกังวลรั้งแล้วมันก็ง่วงอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“แน่นอน ก็นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่คนจะเป็นคนรักทำกัน” ชาลส์เอ่ยตอบอย่างร่าเริง ถึงจะใช้คำว่า ‘จะเป็น’ แต่การกระทำของพวกเขาก็ชัดกว่าสถานะจะเป็นเสียอีก “อย่าลืมสัญญาของเราล่ะ”

“ไม่ลืมหรอก” เฮนรี่ทวนถึงสิ่งที่พวกเขาได้คุยกันก่อนที่ชาลส์จะออกจากโรงพยาบาล “แต่นายโอเคจริงๆ นะที่ฉันจะไม่ได้ทำงานที่เดียวกับนายแล้วน่ะ? ”

คนตัวสูงยิ้มหันมายิ้มให้แล้วเอ่ยด้วยประโยคเดิมที่เคยพูดไว้เหมือนยังตอนยังอยู่โรงพยาบาล “ไม่มีอะไรจากนายที่จะไม่โอเคหรอก”

เมื่อไม่มีเรื่องค้างคากันแล้ว พวกเขาจะได้ภารกิจที่ต้องเริ่มในอีกสามวันได้อย่างเต็มที่ และเมื่อไม่มีงานเสี่ยงอันตรายแล้ว พวกเขาจะได้ในสิ่งที่หัวใจตัวเองต้องการเสียที...

หลังจากที่เดินไปจ่ายเงินค่าเครื่องดื่มที่เคาน์เตอร์เรียบร้อย ทั้งสองก็มุ่งตรงออกไปที่ประตูทางเข้าร้าน

ทว่าในจังหวะที่เฮนรี่กับชาลส์เปิดประตูออก พวกเขาก็ต้องอ้าปากค้างเมื่อพบกับอีกสองคนที่ไม่คาดคิดว่าจะเจออีกในเร็วๆ นี้ สองร่างใหม่ที่สวมหมวกทรงสูงก็พร้อมใจอ้าปากค้างตอบ 

“อ้าว? ”

“อ้าว!? ”

จบคำว่าอ้าว คนสวมหูฟังสองคนเรียกชี้นิ้วออกไปเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายกัน

“สเวน? ” / “เฮนรี่? ”

“นั่นมันชื่อฉัน! ” เฮนรี่กับสเวนโวยวายพร้อมกัน เพราะว่าสองหูฟังยกนิ้วชี้หน้ากันละกันแท้ๆ แต่ดันไม่เรียกชื่อตัวเองกัน

“อ๊ะ… โทษที” สองหนุ่มผู้จำชื่อผิดทำได้แต่เกาหัวไปมา แล้วก้มหน้าขอโทษคนข้างตัว

จากนั้นก็บรรยากาศเงียบก็เข้ามาแทรก เพราะต่างฝ่ายต่างไม่รู้ว่าควรตกใจที่เจอศัตรู หรือควรแปลกใจที่เจออดีตผู้ร่วมเดินทาง หรือจะแอบขำเพราะเรียกชื่อผิด

รูเพิร์ต... ร้านที่นายแนะนำมามันเยี่ยมจริงๆ... 


	5. Rematch

“ได้ยินมาว่า กลุ่มท็อปปัตจะเปลี่ยนหัวหน้าอีกแล้วเหรอ? ” ชายคนแรกเอ่ยถามขึ้นมา พลางขยับหมากรุกสีขาวในมือเขาไปยังช่องบนกระดานตรงหน้า

“อ่า… หัวหน้าคนก่อนรู้สึกว่าต้องรับผิดชอบกับเรื่องที่สถานีอวกาศระเบิดน่ะ แต่คงยังไม่เปลี่ยนตอนนี้ สถานการณ์มันยังวุ่นวายอยู่” ชายคนที่สองเอ่ยตอบระหว่างเดินหมากสีดำหลบไปอีกทาง

“แล้วตอนไหนล่ะ? ” แม้ว่าหมากสีดำหลบได้ แต่ชายคนแรกก็หยิบมากสีขาวอีกตัวมาวางตรงช่องที่หมากสีดำอยู่ แล้วก็หยิบหมากสีดำตัวนั้นออกไปนอกกระดาน

“คงเป็นหลังจากที่จบศึกกวาดล้างจากรัฐบาล... ได้ยินว่ารอบนี้รัฐบาลเอาจริงแล้ว” ชายที่เสียหมากไปยังคงรักษาความสุขุมไว้ได้ ก่อนจะเดินหมากสีดำตัวใหม่มาขวางทางหมากสีขาว

“รัฐบาลเอาจริงตลอดแหละ แล้วท็อปปัตจะเอาจริงบ้างหรือยัง? ” เจ้าของหมากสีขาวส่งยิ้มมุมปากใส่ ในขณะที่เจ้าของหมากสีดำก็ไม่เผยสีหน้าอะไรตามเคย

“พวกท็อปปัตก็ไม่เคยอ่อนข้อนะ” แล้วหมากสีขาวอีกหนึ่งตัวก็ถูกดึงออกไปจากอีกกระดาน

“ถ้างั้นศึกครั้งหน้า เป็นศึกตัดสินแล้วใช่ไหม? ” พอเห็นว่าหมากฝั่งตัวเองโดนลดลงไปเรื่อยๆ ชายคนอยู่ฝั่งสีขาวก็เริ่มเดินคิงของตน

“อืม…” ชายฝั่งสีดำว่าแล้ววางหมากสีดำไปล้อมคิงของอีกฝ่ายไว้

เกมกระดานกินเวลาไปอีกพักใหญ่ๆ โดยไม่มีบทสนทนาต่อ จนกระทั่งมีหนึ่งในสองเอ่ยคำนี้ขึ้นมาได้

“รุกฆาต”

...ถึงเวลาจบเรื่องที่ค้างคากันแล้ว…

* * *

**Act 5**

**\- Rematch -**

_[สามวันก่อนศึกกวาดล้างท็อปปัต]_

ภายในอาคารใต้ดินลึกลับแห่งหนึ่ง อันเป็นฐานที่มั่นหลักของกลุ่มอาชญากรที่เป็นที่คู่ปรับของรัฐบาล

ณ ห้องประชุมที่รายล้อมไปด้วยสมาชิกสวมหมวกทรงสูงอยู่รอบโต๊ะกลม เสียงพูดคุยโต้เถียงดังปนกันไปหมดจนไม่รู้ว่าใครพูดอะไรบ้าง

“พวกเราอุตส่าห์เตรียมแผนการรับมือไว้มากมาย สรุปที่มีคนจากรัฐบาลบุกรุกมาเมื่อกี้ไม่ใช่การศึกกวาดล้าง!? ”

“นี่ก็เท่ากับว่า พวกเราโดนพวกรัฐบาลหลอกเอาเหรอ”

“สมาชิกเกือบทุกส่วนก็กลับมาอยู่ที่นี่แล้ว ป่านนี้ฐานลับจริงของพวกเราก็อาจจะโดนเปิดโปงแล้วล่ะ...ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นละก็...”

“เราทำยังไงต่อดีครับหัวหน้า”

คนผมสีบลอนด์ที่ครองตำแหน่งสูงสุดก้มหน้านิ่งไปพักใหญ่ ก่อนตัดสินใจเอ่ยออกมา

“ในเมื่อฐานย่อยที่เป็นนกต่อของเราโดนศัตรูรู้ไปแล้วคงเหลือทางเดียว” แล้วทุกสายตาก็หันมาเขาด้วยความหวัง “เราต้องใช้ฐานหลักนี้เป็นปราการรับมือ เตรียมให้ตัวให้พร้อม ในอีกสามวันข้างหน้า เราจะสู้กลับด้วยทุกอย่างที่เรามี”

การประชุมถูกตัดจบลงแค่นั้นแม้ทุกสายตาจะเต็มไปด้วยคำถามว่าพวกเขาจะเอาชนะคนของรัฐบาลด้วยจำนวนคนที่แสนจะเสียเปรียบนี้อย่างไร การระเบิดของสถานีอวกาศทำให้จำนวนสมาชิกหายไปมากพอสมควร และก็ไม่ใช่สมาชิกทุกคนที่ได้ขึ้นพ็อดหลบหนีได้กลับมารวมตัวกันที่นี่ หลายคนก็ถูกเจ้าหน้าที่รัฐบาลจับตัวไปก่อน

แต่ก็ไม่มีใครกล้าถามออกไป...

หลังจากสมาชิกระดับสูงเดินออกจากห้องประชุมกันหมด สเวนก็ค่อยยกตัวออกจากเก้าอี้เป็นคนสุดท้าย พอเขาเปิดประตู เขากลับพบว่ามีคนสองคนกำลังทะเลาะอยู่ห่างจากหน้าห้องประชุมไปไม่กี่ก้าว

“นายปล่อยให้คนของรัฐบาลเอาข้อมูลพวกเราไป! ” เสียงโวยวายของหญิงสาวผมบลอนด์ทำให้สมาชิกคนอื่นๆ ที่อยู่แถวนั้นต้องหันมาจ้องสองคนที่กำลังโต้เถียง

“อา...ฉันไม่แก้ตัว” ส่วนคนถูกกล่าวหาก็ยังคงรักษาระดับน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ ของเขาไว้ได้ ทำให้ฝ่ายหญิงดูหงุดหงิดกว่าเดิม

“ตามกฎของเรา... สมาชิกที่ทำงานพลาดต้องโดนลงโทษ” เอียร์ริงยกมือขึ้นกอดอก ก่อนจะหันไปทางสเวนที่เดินออกมาจากห้องพอดี “บอสคะ ฉันขอเสนอให้มีการลงโทษเบิร์ทค่ะ หมอนี่ปล่อยให้คนจากรัฐบาลที่พวกเราจับตัวไว้ได้หลุดมือไป”

คำขอของหญิงสาวผมบลอนด์ทำให้เสียงซุบซิบพูดคุยเซ็งแซ่ดังขึ้นมา เพราะเป็นครั้งแรกที่หัวหน้าโอเปอเรเตอร์ผู้รอบคอบทำงานพลาดอย่างใหญ่หลวง แถมยังโดนเสนอต้องได้รับบทลงโทษขององค์กรอีก

“เข้าใจแล้ว ฉันจะพาเขาไปลงโทษ” สเวนตอบด้วยสีหน้าเหนื่อยหน่าย ก่อนจะแทรกระหว่างกลางสองคนที่กำลังทะเลาะกันอยู่แล้วเหลือบตามองคนสวมหูฟัง “มากับฉันหน่อยสิเบิร์ท”

“ครับหัวหน้า...”

ทุกเสียงเงียบลงเมื่อเห็นว่าผู้นำของพวกตนกำลังพาร่างสูงเดินหายไปอย่างช้าๆ โดยไม่มีใครคิดออกเลยว่าเบิร์ทที่เอาแต่ทำหน้าไร้อารมณ์จะเป็นยังไงหากต้องพบกับบทลงโทษที่ไม่มีใครอยากคิดถึงมัน

สเวนเดินนำไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงห้องปฏิบัติการการติดต่อสื่อสาร หรือก็คือหัวหน้าท็อปปัตเพิ่งพาลูกน้องที่ควรถูกลงโทษกลับมาที่ห้องของเบิร์ทเอง ทำให้คนที่เดินตามมาเลิกคิ้วขึ้นด้วยความงุนงง

“ไม่ใช่ว่าหัวหน้าต้องพาผมรับบทลงโทษเหรอครับ? ”

สเวนหันมายิ้มแห้งตอบ “ในเวลาแบบนี้กำลังคนเป็นสิ่งสำคัญน่ะ ฉันเลยคิดว่าควรจะปรับเปลี่ยนบทลงโทษ เพื่อให้นายยังทำงานตอนเกิดศึกกวาดล้างจากรัฐบาลได้”

เบิร์ทพยักหน้ารับอย่างเคารพ สเวนมีเหตุผลเสมอ สมกับที่ครองตำแหน่งผู้นำ 

แม้ในความจริง การต้องเห็นใบหน้าเคร่งเครียดและแววตาที่ดูเก็บกลั้นความทรมานของคนตรงหน้า นั่นก็เป็นบทลงโทษที่หนักหนาสาหัสสำหรับเขามากพอแล้ว

บางทีถ้าเขาไม่มัวแต่คิดเรื่องใช้หนี้โง่ๆ นั่น เขาอาจจะไม่ต้องทำให้อีกฝ่ายต้องอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้

หลังทั้งคู่เข้ามาในห้องนี้ คนใส่หมวกสีน้ำเงินก็ปิดประตูพร้อมลงกลอนและหันไปเอ่ย “บทลงโทษที่ฉันจะให้นายทำก็คือ… ช่วงเวลาที่นายหายไป เล่าทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นให้ฉันฟังที”

คำสั่งจากคนเป็นหัวหน้าทำให้คนเป็นลูกน้องย่นคิ้วโดยความสงสัยกว่าเดิม “แน่ใจเหรอครับว่าจะเรื่องนั้นเป็นบทลงโทษ เพราะว่า…” เบิร์ทนิ่งไปสักพักหนึ่งก่อนเอ่ยต่อ “หลังจากสเวนออกจากการเป็นหัวหน้าแล้ว ฉันก็กะจะเล่าให้ฟังอยู่ดี”

“ฉันอยากฟังตอนนี้เลยนี่นา และอยากฟังในฐานะหัวหน้าก่อนด้วย” 

นั่นเพราะว่าสเวนที่จะไม่ได้อยู่ในสถานะหัวหน้าแล้ว จะมาอยู่ในสถานะที่พวกเขาทั้งคู่จะไม่มีอะไรต้องปกปิดด้วยอีก นั่นคือเหตุผลเบิร์ทถามย้ำ

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น นั่งก่อนเถอะครับ เรื่องมันยาว” ร่างสูงว่าก่อนเดินไปผายมือที่เก้าอี้ข้างโต๊ะทำงาน ซึ่งคนผมสีบลอนด์ก็เดินตามไปนั่งตามที่ถูกเชื้อชวน

แล้วเบิร์ทก็เริ่มเล่าถึงช่วงเวลาที่เขากำลังเดินทางกลับมายังโลกนี้

* * *

เข็มสั้นของนาฬิกาขยับไปอีกเลขหนึ่งบ่งบอกถึงเวลาที่ผ่านไปพอสมควร หลังจากที่เรื่องราวในยานบินต้นแบบจบลง หัวหน้าท็อปปัตก็ยกมือทั้งสองขึ้นมาเท้าคางแล้วเริ่มเป็นฝ่ายพูดบ้างหลังที่นั่งฟังอย่างเดียว

“งั้นเหรอ ไม่แปลกใจเลยที่ตอนโดนบุกมาตะกี้ คนของรัฐบาลนั้นปล่อยฉันไป” คนผมทองพูดออกมาโดยแอบยิ้มจางๆ ทั้งที่เขาเป็นฝ่ายฟังและเบิร์ทเป็นฝ่ายเล่า สเวนกลับรู้สึกเหมือนได้ยกภูเขาอีกลูกออกไปจากอก

“เอ๊ะ? ” นั่นทำให้คนที่มักเอาแต่ทำหน้านิ่งแสดงอาการตกใจออกมา

“ฮ่าๆ ทำไมทำหน้าตกใจขนาดนั้นด้วย? ” ส่วนคนที่เห็นคนตกใจก็ขำแทน “ตอนแรกก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่าเพราะอะไร แต่ตอนนี้ฉันเข้าใจแล้วล่ะ เพราะงั้นฉันเลยยังรอดมาได้ถึงตอนนี้”

“เขา...ปล่อยตัวคุณ? ” คนเป็นโอเปอเรเตอร์ทวนคำเหมือนไม่ค่อยอยากจะเชื่อ มันหงุดหงิดไม่น้อยที่หมอนั่นทำสิ่งเดียวกับที่เขาทำเอาไว้

แรกสุดเบิร์ทตั้งใจว่าจะเล่าเฉพาะเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในยานอวกาศ ไม่ได้เล่าถึงว่าวันนี้เขาทำอะไรลงไป แต่หลังจากได้ยินแบบนั้นเขาเองก็คงต้องบอก “...จริงๆ แล้ว ผมปล่อยคนจากรัฐบาลไปด้วยเหตุผลเดียวกัน และนี่ก็เป็นสาเหตุว่าทำไมพวกเรายังต้องเสี่ยงกับงานกวาดล้างที่ฐานหลัก”

สเวนเบิกตากว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อยที่ได้ยินประโยคนั้น แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ดูแปลกใจอะไรมาก

“คุณได้ยินแล้ว... หัวหน้ายังอยากลงโทษผมอยู่ไหม? ” คำถามของเบิร์ททำให้หัวหน้าหลุดหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ ถึงเรื่องที่เอ่ยไปจะไม่ใช่เรื่องชวนขำขัน แต่เห็นอีกฝ่ายยิ้มออกมาได้ เบิร์ทก็เชื่อว่าเขาคิดถูกที่พูดออกไป

“นั่นสิ คงต้องลงโทษเพิ่มจริงๆ แล้วล่ะ” คนผมบลอดน์พูดแบบยังติดขำ สีหน้านั้นเหมือนจะบ่งบอกว่า ต่อให้เบิร์ทจะปล่อยเฮนรี่ไปหรือไม่, ที่ท็อปปัตต้องสู้กับรัฐบาลก็คงไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงอยู่ดี

แล้วสเวนก็โยนบางสิ่งให้เบิร์ทโดยไม่ให้สัญญาณ ซึ่งเบิร์ทเองยกมือซ้ายมารับของมาอย่างคล่องแคล่ว “ฉันอยากออกไปดื่มอะไรข้างนอกสักหน่อย นายจ่ายนะ”

พอเบิร์ทเห็นกุญแจรถในมือ โอเปอเรเตอร์ก็ถอนหายใจเบาๆ บทลงโทษเพิ่มเติมที่ว่าคือแค่พาไปดื่มเหรอเนี่ย

ทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้เป็นสถานะนั้นกันจริงๆ สเวนยังตามใจเขา นี่ถ้าได้เป็นสถานะนั้นแล้ว เขาต้องโดนสเวนตามใจมากกว่านี้แน่

.

.

.

หนึ่งชั่วโมงถัดมาถูกใช้ไปกับการเดินทางและการหาที่จอดรถที่ลับตาคนพอ หลังดับเครื่องยนต์ลง คนขับก็ปลดเข็มขัดฝั่งตัวเองออก ก่อนจะรีบเปิดประตูรถออกแล้วเดินวนไปรับคนที่นั่งข้างๆ

ร่างสูงโค้งตัวลงเล็กน้อยพร้อมผายมือเชื้อเชิญให้คนที่นั่งอยู่ออกมา “เชิญลงได้ครับ”

“ไม่ต้องทำขนาดนั้นก็ได้” คนผมบลอดน์ออกสีหน้าเขินไม่น้อย เบิร์ททำราวกับเป็นเขานายท่านผู้สูงส่งส่วนอีกคนเป็นเพียงคนใช้ แต่สถานะหัวหน้ากับลูกน้องก็อาจจะคล้ายๆ กันอยู่?

ทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้ตอบตกลงเรื่องนั้น เบิร์ทยังทำซะเวอร์ขนาดนี้ ถ้าตอบรับแล้ว หมอนี่จะยิ่งกว่าเดิมไหมนะ...

“แขนขวาของนายใช้ได้ปกติหรือยัง? ” ระหว่างจะเดินเข้าไปในร้านสเวนก็ชวนคุยเรื่องอาการบาดเจ็บของเบิร์ทขึ้นมา ถึงสเวนจะเห็นว่าเบิร์ทขับรถได้ทั้งสองมือแต่ก็อยากถามให้มั่นใจ เพราะตอนที่เขาโยนกุญแจรถให้ ร่างสูงก็ใช้คงใช้มือซ้ายอยู่

“ครับ…” เบิร์ทพยักหน้ารับ แต่พอเห็นสีหน้ายังเหมือนสงสัยของอีกคน เลยพูดต่ออีกหน่อย “แต่เพราะเรื่องนั้น ก็เลยทำให้ผมเริ่มถนัดมือซ้ายขึ้นมาบ้าง” 

หัวหน้าได้ยินแล้วก็ไม่พูดเกี่ยวกับเรื่องมืออีกต่อ แล้วเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุยเมื่อพวกเขาเดินมาถึงประตูหน้าร้าน “ร้านนี้นายเลือกเองเหรอ? ”

“จริงๆ แล้ว มีคนในองค์กรเราแนะนำมาครับ เขาบอกว่าเป็นร้านที่ไม่ค่อยมีคน” จะได้ปลอดภัยสำหรับอาชญกรอย่างพวกเขา

ทว่าในจังหวะที่เบิร์ทและสเวนเปิดประตูเข้าไป พวกเขาก็ต้องอ้าปากค้างพอพบอีกสองคนที่ไม่คาดคิดว่าจะเจออีกในเร็วๆ นี้ ส่วนอีกสองร่างตรงหน้าที่เป็นคนของรัฐบาลพร้อมใจกันอ้าปากค้างตอบ

“อ้าว? ”

“อ้าว!?”

คนสวมหูฟังสองคนที่ไม่คิดว่าจะบังเอิญมาเจออีกฝ่ายกันตรงหน้าร้าน ต่างคนต่างก็ยกนิ้วชี้อีกฝ่ายกัน

“สเวน? ” / “เฮนรี่? ”

“นั่นมันชื่อฉัน! ” เฮนรี่กับสเวนตัวจริงพร้อมใจกันโวยวาย พลางหันไปขมวดคิ้วใส่คนเอาชื่อตัวเองไปใช้

“อ๊ะ… โทษที” สองหนุ่มผู้จำชื่อผิดก้มหน้าขอโทษคนที่ยืนอยู่ด้านข้าง 

ถึงสองร่างเพรียวจะทำหน้าราวกับจะถามว่าทำไมถึงเรียกชื่อพวกเขาแทน แต่จะให้พวกเขาตอบความจริงได้ไงว่าเพราะคิดถึงจนนอนละเมอชื่อออกมาเลยโดนรู้เข้า

จากนั้นก็บรรยากาศเงียบๆ ที่เข้ามาแทรกแทนที่ เพราะต่างฝ่ายต่างไม่รู้ว่า เขาควรตกใจที่เจอศัตรู หรือควรแปลกใจที่เจออดีตผู้ร่วมเดินทาง หรือจะแอบขำเพราะเรียกชื่อผิดกันดี ที่แน่ๆ คงไม่ใช่ข้อสุดท้ายแล้วไม่งั้นเขาต้องโดนเจ้าของชื่อโกรธเอาแน่

เยี่ยมเลย… ร้านที่ถูกแนะนำมาว่าไม่ค่อยมีคนจะได้ปลอดภัย แขกร่วมร้านคนแรกที่พบคือคนจากรัฐบาลที่ไม่อยากเจอที่สุดในตอนนี้ 

เบิร์ทเริ่มคิดว่าถ้ากลับไปได้ เขาจะนำแก้วกาแฟไปฟาดหน้าคนที่แนะนำร้านนี้สักทีหรือสองที

* * *

“นี่... นายเองก็ชวนแฟนนายมาร้านนี้ใช่ไหม” ชายสวมหูฟังคนแรกถามขึ้นมาพลางยกแก้วน้ำในมือขึ้นมาจิบ

“ไม่ใช่แฟนฉัน… แต่ก็ถูกแหละ ฉันชวนเขามา” ชายสวมหูฟังคนที่สองเอ่ยตอบแล้วก็ยกแก้วในมือตนขึ้นมาดื่มบ้าง “นายเองก็ชวนแฟนมาเหมือนกันใช่ไหม” เขาถามกลับ

“ก็ไม่ใช่แฟนฉันเหมือนกัน แต่ถูกต้อง ฉันเป็นคนชวนเขามา” คนแรกว่าแล้วยกแก้วขึ้นอีกรอบ “ถ้าอย่างงั้น ทำไมตอนนี้ถึงเหลือแค่เราสองคนวะ?”

“ก็อยากรู้เหมือนกันแหละ…”

สองหูฟังนั่งจ้องหน้าอีกฝ่ายไปมาระหว่างที่ทำเป็นยกแก้วจิบเครื่องดื่มด้วยความไม่สบอารมณ์เท่าไรนัก 

ตอนแรกก็ชวนคนที่ชอบมาดื่มด้วยกันแท้ๆ แต่ตอนนี้สภาพพวกเขาอย่างกับคนอกหักสองคนมานั่งปรับทุกข์กันมากกว่า

เพราะไม่กี่วินาทีหลังจากที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างพบหน้าอีกฝ่าย เฮนรี่กับสเวนที่ควรจะไม่กินเส้นกันกลับชวนพวกเขามานั่งร่วมโต๊ะเดียวกันซะงั้น แล้วคนพาแฟนในอนาคตมาดื่ม ก็ไม่สามารถพูดปฏิเสธได้

ซึ่งนั่นก็คงไม่ใช่ปัญหา หากคนผมบลอนด์ไม่ดื่มแอลกอฮอล์แล้วหลับไปในทันที แต่แย่กว่าคือ คนง่วงนอนที่ไม่ได้ดื่มของมึนเมาเลยกลับนอนหลับคาโต๊ะไปพร้อมกันด้วย

จากที่โต๊ะนี้มีสี่ เลยกลายเป็นว่าเหลือครึ่งเดียวเพราะอีกสองคนปลุกเท่าไรก็ไม่ตื่น

คนที่ยังตื่นอยู่เลยคิดว่าปล่อยเขาอีกฝ่ายหลับไปก่อนสักพัก ค่อยกลับบ้านหลังจากจัดการกับแอลกอฮอลที่พวกเขาเพิ่งสั่งมาให้หมดขวด

บรรยากาศอึดอัดจากการต้องร่วมโต๊ะกับคนที่ไม่อยากร่วมดำเนินต่อไปเรื่อยๆ ถึงพวกเขาจะคุ้นเคยกับความรู้สึกนี้เพราะต้องทนถึงหนึ่งสัปดาห์ในยานลำนั้น แต่ก็ทำใจยังให้ชินไม่ได้อยู่ดี

จนกระทั่งหนึ่งในสองคน เหลือบสายตาไปเห็นกระดานลายตารางสีดำสลับขาวที่ถูกพับเก็บอยู่หลังเคาน์เตอร์เครื่องดื่ม

“เล่นหมากรุกกันไหม? ” พอได้เห็นสิ่งที่เคยเล่นด้วยกันมา ประโยคชักชวนก็ดังขึ้น “พวกเราจะได้ตัดสินแพ้ชนะกัน” ตอนนั้นพวกเขาเองก็เล่นกันไม่จบ เนื่องด้วยยานอวกาศเจ้าปัญหาเรียกร้องความสนใจบ่อย

“ก็ได้” อีกคนตอบรับอย่างว่าง่าย ตอนนี้อะไรก็คงสนุกกว่านั่งรอคนที่หลับไปแล้ว

หนึ่งในสองเดินไปที่เคาน์เตอร์เครื่องดื่ม “ขอยืมหมากรุกได้ไหมครับ? ” เจ้าหน้าของร้านที่ยืนเช็ดแก้วอยู่หลังเคาน์เตอร์พยักหน้าให้ ก่อนเดินไปหยิบของที่ลูกค้าต้องการให้

พอได้สิ่งที่ต้องการแล้วขายาวก็เดินกลับโต๊ะ แล้วเริ่มจัดกระดานโดยอีกคนก็ยื่นมือขึ้นมาช่วยเรียงตัวหมากด้วย

ระหว่างนั้นก็มีการเปิดประเด็นหัวข้อใหม่ขึ้นมา

“นายปล่อยเฮนรี่ไป... ทำไมกัน? ” คนที่กำลังจัดหมากฝั่งสีขาวเอ่ยถามโดยไม่เงยหน้ามองคู่สนทนาการ เขาเป็นฝ่ายคนดีจะปล่อยคนร้ายบ้างก็ไม่แปลก แต่เรื่องที่คนร้ายปล่อยคนดีออกมามันไม่ปกติ

ฝั่งคนร้ายยังคงไม่แสดงสีหน้าอะไร เขาทำเพียงแค่ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบอย่างเคยโดยที่มือก็ยังคงจัดเรียงหมากสีดำตรงหน้า “เหตุผลเดียวกับที่นายปล่อยสเวนนั่นแหละ”

ต่างคนต่างรู้แล้วว่าพวกเขาทำอะไรตามใจตนจนทำให้ฝ่ายตัวเองเดือดร้อน ทั้งยังทำให้คนที่พวกเขาเป็นห่วงที่สุดตกอยู่ในอันตราย

ไม่นานนักหมากสีขาวกับดำก็ถูกจัดเรียงจนเข้าที่ครบทุกตัว

“งั้น พวกเรายังมีหนี้อะไรที่ต้องเคลียร์กันอีกไหม”

“ก็นอกจากค่าอาหารมื้อนี้ ก็คงไม่มีหนี้แล้ว”

หมากสีขาวก็ได้สิทธิ์เดินก่อน “ถ้าไม่มีเรื่องค้างคากันแล้ว…”

“อา… ถ้าต้องสู้กันอีกครั้งหน้า” แล้วก็ถึงตาของหมากสีดำได้เดิน

“จะไม่มีการปล่อยตัวอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง”

ศึกครั้งหน้า จะยิ่งกว่าแค่เกมกระดานสีขาวดำ

จากนั้นร้านนี้ก็เงียบสงัดอีกครั้ง มีเพียงเสียงตัวหมากที่ถูกยกเคลื่อนย้ายไปมาบนกระดานไม้กับเสียงพูดคุยเล็กน้อยระหว่างการประชันไหวพริบดังแทรกเป็นระยะๆ

โดยที่สองผู้แข่งขันไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่า อีกสองร่างที่เหมือนจะหลับอยู่นั้นพวกเขายังมีสติอยู่ครบ และได้ยินทุกคำที่พวกเขาคุยกัน

ในขณะที่เรื่องซึ่งคอยรั้งให้สองหัวใจไม่อาจทำเพื่อเป้าหมายตัวเองได้กำลังค่อยๆ จางหายไป

เมฆหมอกแห่งความกังวลก้อนใหม่กลับกำลังก่อตัวขึ้นปกคลุมในอีกสองหัวใจ

* * *

“รุกฆาต”

หลังเวลาผ่านไปพักใหญ่ๆ เสียงประกาศสงบศึกก็ดังขึ้น สองผู้แข่งขันจ้องหน้ากันเองสลับกับก้มมองหมากในกระดาน ส่วนคนที่นอนอยู่บนโต๊ะสองคนก็ค่อยๆแอบขยับหัวขึ้นเพื่อดูว่าใครเป็นผู้ชนะ

ทว่าหนึ่งในสองก็สองก็บอกว่าไม่ใช่

“เดี๋ยวสิ นี่มันยังไม่รุกฆาตเลย...” คนหนึ่งพลางชี้ไปยังจุดที่ยังเดินได้อยู่

“โอ้ จริงด้วย...” ส่วนคนที่ประกาศรุกฆาตก็เกาหัวงงๆ ว่าเขามองผิดไปได้อย่างไร

“ถ้างั้นฉันต่อเดินต่อนะ” ว่าแล้วคนที่ได้สิทธิ์เดินต่อก็เริ่มโยกหมากฝั่งตัวเอง

“เดี๋ยว บิชอปมันเดินแบบนั้นได้ที่ไหนเล่า” ฝั่งตรงข้ามยกมือห้ามว่าคู่แข่งขันตนกำลังเดินผิด

“อ้าว นี่ไม่ใช่รูกเหรอ”

สถานการณ์ที่ชวนมึนๆ ทำให้อีกสองคนที่เคยทำเป็นหลับอยู่พร้อมใจกันลุกขึ้นมาให้เหมือนว่าพวกเขาเพิ่งตื่น

“ตื่นแล้วเหรอครับหัวหน้า? ” เบิร์ทหันไปทักทายคนข้างๆ ก่อน แล้วค่อยโยกตัวกลับไปที่กระดาน “คิงของฉันไปอยู่ตรงนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไร”

“นั่นมันควีนนายป๊ะ? ” ชาลส์รีบแย้งขึ้นมาก่อนหันไปยกมือลูบหัวคนข้างที่เพิ่งตื่นเบาๆเป็นการทักทาย

“นั่นไม่ใช่ควีนนายเหรอ? ควีนของฉันออกจากกระดานไปแล้ว”

แล้วต่างคนต่างก็เงียบไปอีกรอบ เหมือนว่าจะมีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลในการแข่งขันนี้ หรือว่าจะเป็น...

“ขวดเปล่าเลยแฮะ” เฮนรี่เปิดประโยคแรกโดยการยกนิ้วชี้ไปที่ขวดแอลกอฮอล์ที่ว่างเปล่าแล้ว

“ว่างเปล่าจริงด้วย” สเวนเองก็พูดด้วย ก่อนที่ทั้งคู่จะหันมามองร่างสูงที่นั่งข้างๆ ตัวเอง

และก็เป็นอย่างที่พวกเขาคิด หูฟังทั้งสองเริ่มจะหน้าออกแดงแล้ว ถึงยังดูเหมือนมีสติดีอยู่ แต่ก็รู้ว่าสตินั้นไม่ได้ร้อยเปอร์เซ็นแน่

พอสองคนนั้นโดนทักเรื่องขวดเปล่าก็ก้มลงมองมือแก้วในมือตัวเองที่ไม่เหลือน้ำแล้ว

โอเค หมากรุกมันไม่ได้แปลก แต่พวกเขาต่างหากที่เริ่มเมากันจนต่างคนต่างเดินเกมกันผิดไปหมด

“เท่ากับว่าเรายังไม่รู้ผลอีกแล้วน่ะสิ” ชาลส์ทำหน้าเซ็งๆ ก่อนดันแก้วตัวเองออกไปห่างๆ เหมือนจะโทษว่าเรื่องนี้เกิดขึ้นเพราะน้ำผสมแอลกอฮอล์ไม่ใช่เพราะเขา

“เห็นด้วย… คงแข่งรอบใหม่ก็คงไม่ได้แล้ว” เบิร์ทเองก็ทำหน้าเซ็งไม่แพ้กันพลางยกฝ่ามือดันแก้วของตนออกไปบ้าง “รู้แบบนี้สั่งแค่กาแฟก็ดี”

“อะฮ่าฮ่าฮ่า!” อีกสองคนที่เพิ่งตื่นก็กลั้นขำกันจนเกือบน้ำตาเล็ด เพราะพวกเขาไม่คิดว่าจะได้เห็นคนข้างตัวในสภาพนี้

“ขำอะไรเนี่ยเฮนรี่” / “ไม่ตลกนะครับหัวหน้า” 

สองคนที่เริ่มเมาหันไปต่อว่าทันทีแม้ว่านั่นจะไม่ใช่คนที่ควรไปโมโหใส่ หากพวกเขาไม่หงุดหงิดเรื่องที่ดื่มไปเยอะจนไม่ได้ตัดสินเรื่องหมากรุกกัน พวกเขาก็คงยิ้มไปด้วยที่ได้เห็นคนข้างตัวหัวเราะออกมาได้

ในเมื่อไม่มีอะไรที่คนเมาทำได้ต่อ สองร่างสูงจึงเอ่ยชวนกลับ

“จะกลับแล้วเหรอ? ” สเวนถามด้วยน้ำเสียงเสียดาย เขากำลังสนุกกับการที่ได้เห็นลูกน้องเขาทำตัวซื่อบื่อ

“นั่นสิ นายอุตส่าห์ได้เจอเพื่อนเก่า ถ้าจะอยู่นานกว่านี้ ฉันก็ไม่ว่านะ” เฮนรี่เองก็ช่วยเสริมว่าเขาก็กำลังสนุกที่ได้เห็นชาลส์ทำตัวซื่อบื่อเหมือนกัน แม้ปกติชาลส์จะซื่อบื่ออยู่แล้ว แต่ซื่อบื่อแบบวันนี้มันดูสนุกกว่า

“ใครเพื่อนกัน?” / “ไม่ใช่เพื่อนครับ!” คนโดนบอกว่ามีเพื่อนบ่นเสียงดัง ทำให้อีกสองคนผงะตัวออกเล็กน้อย 

“ครั้งหน้าฉันไม่ออมมือให้นายแน่สเวน” ชาลส์ว่าก่อนหันไปส่งสายตาหาเรื่องใส่คนใส่หมวกสีดำ

“ได้ เตรียมน้ำล้างตาไว้ได้เลยเฮนรี่” เบิร์ทเองก็รับคำท้า

“นั่นมันชื่อฉันต่างหาก! ” 

เฮนรี่กับสเวนพูดโวยวายอีกรอบ ตอนแรกก็ยังตลกอยู่ แต่พอโดนเอาชื่อตัวเองไปเรียกแบบนั้นมันก็แอบขำไม่ออกแปลกๆ ถึงอย่างนั้นทั้งคู่ก็ยังมีรอยยิ้มจางๆ

พวกเขาควรจะเป็นศัตรูกัน… เพียงเพราะแค่สวมหมวกและไม่สวมหมวกหรือ?

เมฆหมอกแห่งความกังวลก้อนใหม่ได้ปกคุลมในอีกสองหัวใจไปแล้วโดยสมบูรณ์…

“งั้นกลับกันเถอะเบิร์ท ดูเหมือนว่าฉันต้องขับรถสินะ” สเวนถอนหายใจก่อนจะดึงมือเบิร์ทให้ลุกขึ้นยืน จากนั้นก็เดินจูงข้อมือคนใส่หมวกดำเดินไปทางออก

“เร็วเข้าชาลส์ หากดึกกว่านี้จะไม่มีรถแท็กซี่นะ” เฮนรี่เองก็ต้องรีบดึงแขนชาลส์ให้เดินตามมา กลัวว่าหากนานกว่านี้ ชาลส์อาจจะเมาจนหลับไปจริงๆ ไม่งั้นเขาแบกคนตัวหนักกว่ากลับไปไม่ไหวแน่

“ได้ครับ…” สองคนตัวสูงเดินตามคนจูงไปอย่างว่าง่าย แต่คนเมาๆ ที่เดินไม่ค่อยตรงก็ไปกระทบไหล่กันในช่วงที่กำลังออกจากประตูร้าน

“อย่ามาชนฉันสิ! ”

“นายนั่นแหละที่ชนฉัน! ”

การต่อสู้รอบที่สองเกือบเกิดขึ้น หากไม่ใช่คนที่ตัวเล็กกว่าห้ามคนตัวสูงของตัวเองไว้ เจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจคงได้มาเยี่ยมเยียนร้านนี้แล้ว

คืนนั้นเองทั้งเฮนรี่และสเวนก็สาบานกับตัวเองเลยว่า นี่จะเป็นครั้งแรกและครั้งสุดท้ายที่จะยอมมาดื่มกับคนสวมหูฟัง

* * *


	6. Repeat

วันศึกกวาดล้างมาถึงไวกว่าที่วางไว้ เพราะฝั่งท็อปปัตรู้แล้วตัวเองจะโดนโจมตีรัฐบาลจึงต้องบุกเร็วขึ้นกว่ากำหนดหนึ่งวันเพื่อไม่ให้ฝั่งศัตรูมีโอกาสเตรียมรับมือได้ สถานการณ์ในฐานลับใต้ดินของกลุ่มอาชญากรนี้จึงวุ่นวายกว่าครั้งที่ผ่านมา

ถึงแม้ว่าภารกิจครั้งที่แล้วจะไม่ได้ประสบความสำเร็จ แต่ยังเฮนรี่ยังคงได้รับหน้าที่เดิมคือต้องจับกุมหัวหน้าท็อปปัต ชาลส์เองก็ยังอาสาที่จะลงปฏบัติภาคพื้นดินด้วย เพื่อที่เขาจะเคลียร์ในสิ่งที่ตัวเองค้างคาไว้

ไม่นานนักพวกเขาก็เจอคนผมสีบลอนด์ใส่หมวกสีน้ำเงิน คราวนี้เฮนรี่ดูจนแน่ใจแล้วว่าไม่ใช่เอียร์ริงที่มาตบตาพวกเขาอีกถึงเร่งฝีเท้าตามไป 

ทว่าพอทั้งคู่วิ่งตามไปจนถึงห้องห้องหนึ่ง คนที่พวกเขาเจอตรงหน้ากลับไม่ใช่ผู้นำของกลุ่มผู้ร้าย แต่เป็นหัวหน้าโอเปอเรเตอร์ที่ยืนชี้ปืนมาทางพวกเขาอยู่

ฝั่งนักบินของกองทัพรีบยกปืนพกของตัวเองขึ้นมาชี้อีกฝ่ายกลับพร้อมก็เอ่ยออกมา “นายไปตามจับหัวหน้าท็อปปัต ฉันรับมือกับหมอนี่เอง” ชาลส์เอ่ยบอกเฮนรี่โดยที่สายตาไม่ละไปจากศัตรูตรงหน้า

“แต่…” ถึงแม้ว่าอยากพูดบางอย่าง แต่พอเห็นท่าทีจริงจังของคู่หูตัวเอง และท่าทีเอาจริงของศัตรู เขาก็รู้ว่าตอนนี้เขาคงห้ามใครไม่ได้ จึงวิ่งออกไปทางที่คนผมบลอนด์หายไป โดยชาลส์เองก็ยืนถือปืนคุ้มกันไว้จนเฮนรี่ออกจากห้องนี้ไปได้

เมื่อในห้องนี้เหลือแค่สองคนที่มีเรื่องค้างต่อกัน บรรยากาศก็ตึงเครียดขึ้น

“ทีนี้ มาจบเรื่องของเราดีกว่า เคอร์ติส”

“อา… เราจะได้รู้สักทีว่าใครจะเป็นผู้ชนะ... คาร์วิน”

ต่างคนต่างเรียกนามสกุลเพื่อบอกให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ว่าเวลานี้คือการเอาจริง 

หากศึกบนกระดานสีขาวดำไม่มีผู้ชนะ ผู้กุมชัยตัวจริงจะถูกตัดสินด้วยการดวลครั้งนี้แทน

แล้วปืนทั้งสองก็ส่งกระสุนออกไป

* * *

**Act 6**

**\- Repeat -**

“เกือบโดนยิงแล้ว…” ชาลส์พูดเบาๆ กับตัวเองอย่างโล่งอกพลางก้มมองขาตัวเองที่ยังปลอดภัย หากเขาหลบช้าไป ขาซ้ายเขาคงเป็นรูซ้ำแผลเก่าไปแล้ว

โดยไม่รอช้าที่จะให้ศัตรูได้ยิงตัวเองรอบสอง ชายจากรัฐบาลจึงส่งกระสุนกลับไปบ้าง แต่ศัตรูตรงหน้าเองก็ไม่ได้เป็นเป้านิ่ง และหลบลูกปืนไปได้

“ฉันไม่ได้คิดไปเองว่านายกำลังพยายามเล็งแขนขวาฉันใช่ไหม” เบิร์ทเล็งปืนกลับไปใส่คนตรงหน้า

“นายเองก็เล็งขาซ้ายฉันอยู่เหมือนกันนี่”

ต่างคนต่างรู้จุดอ่อนของอีกฝ่าย พวกเขาจึงเลือกเป็นจุดยิงเพื่อให้ตัวเองได้เปรียบในการต่อสู้

“เล็งหัวฉันเลยมันไม่ง่ายกว่าเหรอ? ” นักบินแหย่กลับ สำหรับคนดีอย่างเขาจะยิงแขนคนร้ายเพื่อจับตอนยังมีชีวิตเป็นเรื่องแสนปกติ แต่สำหรับอาชญากร จะยิงเพียงแค่ขาไปเพื่ออะไร?

“แค่อยากเห็นสีหน้าพ่ายแพ้ของนายก่อน” แล้วนิ้วโป้งก็กดปุ่มหมุนลูกโม่ นิ้วชี้เองก็พร้อมที่จะส่งกระสุนนัดถัดไป "เลยยังไม่อยากฆ่านายตายในทีเดียว"

นักบินหนุ่มไหวตัวทันตั้งแต่เสียงรีโหลดกระสุน จึงวิ่งหลบกระสุนนัดถัดไปได้ทันก่อนที่ลูกตะกั่วจะทะลุขาซ้ายเขา ชาลส์เองก็รีบยกปืนพกยิงกลับไปที่มือขวาของศัตรูที่ถืออาวุธอยู่

ทั้งคู่ทั้งแลกและหลบการโจมตี แต่ไม่มีใครยิงโดนเป้าหมายสักทีจนต่างคนต่างหงุดหงิด จากเดิมที่กระสุนจะเฉียดไปที่แขนไม่ก็ขา เป้ายิงเริ่มเข้าใกล้ตรงจุดตายขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

ตำแหน่งทั้งคู่เข้าประจันหน้ากันอีกรอบ ปืนพกสีเงินทั้งสองจ่อไปที่ศีรษะของผู้เป็นศัตรู

“รุกฆาต”

กระสุนที่กำลังส่งออกไปจะบอกว่าใครจะเป็นคิงหนึ่งเดียวบนกระดานนี้

เสียงรีโหลดปืนดังขึ้นพร้อมกับอีกสองเสียงที่พวกเขาไม่คิดว่าจะหวนกลับมาตรงนี้

“อย่านะชาลส์! ” / “พอได้แล้วเบิร์ท! ”

“!? ” สองร่างสูงหยุดนิ้วชี้ที่ไกปืนไว้ได้ทันพอดี พอทั้งสองหันไปจะเอ่ยคำถาม พวกเขาก็เห็นสีหน้าที่ไม่อยากจะเห็นที่สุดจากคนที่ตัวเองแคร์ที่สุด

สีหน้าที่ทั้งห่วงใยและกังวลใจในเวลาเดียวกัน...

พวกเขาเคยมั่นใจว่าหากกำจัดศัตรูตรงหน้าได้ ก็จะกำจัดความทุกข์ใจของคนที่ตัวเองห่วงใยออกไปได้ด้วย ทว่าตอนนี้เหมือนพวกเขากำลังไปใส่ความทรมานให้หัวใจดวงนั้นยิ่งขึ้น

...พวกเขาพลาดอะไรไปกันแน่? ...

บูม!

เสียงระเบิดดังขึ้นในจังหวะเดียวกับที่สองคนมาใหม่กำลังจะเอ่ยอะไรต่อ แม้ว่าอาวุธสีเงินทั้งสองยังไม่ได้ถูกเหนี่ยวไก แต่แรงระเบิดที่เกิดขึ้นทำให้สถานการณ์เลวร้ายยิ่งกว่าการดวลปืน

รอยร้าวกำลังลุกลามอย่างรวดเร็วทั้งที่กำแพง ฝ้าเพดาน และพื้นที่ยืนอยู่ ไม่เพียงกี่วินาทีต่อมาฐานลับใต้ดินนี้แห่งนี้ก็เริ่มถล่มลง 

ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นภายในไม่วินาที ไม่เหลือมากพอที่จะให้สองร่างสูงพุ่งตัวออกปกป้องอีกสองคนที่กำลังจะโดนแผ่นปูนซีเมนต์ที่กำลังจะร่วงมาทับ ระเบิดครั้งที่สองตามมาแล้วผลักคนสวมเฮดโฟนทั้งสองกระเด็นออกไปคนละทิศคนละทาง

ประวัติศาสตร์กำลังจะซ้ำรอยอีกครั้ง…

* * *

[ไม่กี่นาทีก่อนหน้า ณ อีกห้องหนึ่งที่ฐานลับใต้ดินของท็อปปัต]

คนผมบลอดร์ที่ควรจะวิ่งหนี ได้หันหลังกลับมาและยกปืนพกใส่คนด้านหลัง “ต่อให้นายจับฉันได้ ก็ยังมีคนใหม่มาแทนฉันอยู่ดี” คนถือปืนเอ่ยน้ำเสียงเศร้าสร้อย มือนั้นสั่นรัวจนดูไม่ออกว่าปืนพกกำลังเล็งไปที่ไหน “เรื่องแบบนี้มันจะไม่จบไม่สิ้น… ”

เฮนรี่เองก็รีบคว้าปืนของตนมาป้องกันตัวด้วย แต่พอเห็นท่าทีศัตรูที่ไม่เต็มใจจะสู้เท่าไร ก็ทำให้เขาหวนคิดถึงเรื่องเมื่อคืนก่อน แม้วันนั้นจะเป็นผู้ร่วมโต๊ะทานข้าวแล้ววันนี้เป็นศัตรู เขาก็ไม่สนใจสถานะเหล่านั้นแล้วเอ่ยถามด้วยสีหน้าเศร้าสร้อยไม่แพ้กัน “เพราะงั้น… นายก็เลยไม่อยากทำแบบนี้ใช่ไหม? ”

“อืม… ไม่อยากเลย” เจ้าของเสียงสั่นเครือเอ่ยพลางลดปืนในมือลงอย่างช้าๆ “ถ้าฉันยิงนาย ไม่ว่าแฟนนายจะเป็นคนดียังไง… ก็คงลงมือกับเบิร์ทแน่ๆ ...” ถึงจะรู้ดีว่าพวกคนจากรัฐบาลมักชอบจับวายร้ายแบบเป็นๆ มากกว่า แต่ถ้าสถานการณ์มันเลวร้ายละก็...

“ความจริงแล้ว นั่นยังไม่ใช่แฟนฉันสักหน่อย” เฮนรี่ยิ้มแห้งๆ ตอบ แต่คงไม่ใช่เวลามาอธิบายแก้ความเข้าใจผิด “แต่ก็เป็นเรื่องจริงที่ว่าถ้าฉันเป็นอะไร ชาลส์คงโกรธถึงขนาดสามารถ…” ประโยคสุดท้ายถูกกลืนเข้าคอไปเพราะเจ้าตัวไม่อยากเอ่ยถึง “และถ้าฉันทำอะไรนาย แฟนนายก็คงไม่เอาชาลส์ไว้เหมือนกัน”

“นั่นก็ไม่ใช่แฟนของฉันเหมือนกันนะ” คนหัวบลอนด์เองก็ยิ้มแหยแห้งตอบ แต่ก็ไม่มีอารมณ์มาแก้ไขความเข้าใจผิดในสถานการณ์แบบนี้

จากนั้นทั้งสองหัวเราะแห้งๆ ใส่กันเบาๆ แม้คนตรงหน้าจะเป็นศัตรู แต่เขากลับก็รู้สึกไม่มีอะไรต้องปกปิดด้วยเลย หรือเพราะว่าคนตรงหน้ากำลังอยู่ในสถานการณ์เดียวกับเขากันนะ?

เพราะเขาเข้าใจว่าความคิดถึงเป็นอย่างไรจึงไม่อยากพลัดพราก เพราะเขารู้ว่าความทรมานจากการแยกจากเป็นอย่างไรจึงไม่อยากให้เกิดขึ้นซ้ำสอง

“งั้นพวกเราควรทำยังไงดี? ”

ไม่มีคำตอบใดๆ ถูกเอ่ยออกมา มีเพียงคนทั้งสองอยู่จมอยู่ในภวังค์แห่งความกังวล

ปัง!

ทันใดลั่นเสียงปืนดังลั่นจากอีกห้องเรียกทั้งคู่ต้องออกจากห้วงความคิดแล้วหันกลับไปมองตามต้นเสียง จากที่เคยแสดงสีหน้าลังเล ทั้งคู่พร้อมใจกันทำหน้าจริงจัง

“ฉันไม่รู้หรอกนะว่าเราควรทำอะไร แต่เรามีสิ่งหนึ่งที่ต้องทำ เดี๋ยวนี้เลย! ” เฮนรี่รีบหันหน้ามาบอกคนผมบลอนด์ด้วยน้ำเสียงซีเรียส

“เราต้องห้ามพวกนั้น! ”

ทั้งสองพยักหน้าให้กันแล้วทิ้งสถานะของตัวเองไว้ข้างหลัง ขาทั้งสองจะรีบก้าวออกไปมุ่งกลับไปยังห้องนั้นก่อนจะเกิดเรื่องเลวร้ายกว่านี้

ตลอดทางที่วิ่งกลับไปมีเสียงดวลปืนดังขึ้นไม่หยุดตลอดทาง ภายในอกเจ็บร้าวทุกครั้งที่เขาต้องฟังเสียงปืน ได้แต่ภาวนาเมื่อกลับไปถึงห้องแล้ว คนที่เขาเป็นห่วงที่สุดจะไม่ใช่ฝ่ายพ่าย

ในที่สุดพวกเขาก็ถึงที่หมาย ทั้งสองเสียงพร้อมใจกันตะโกนห้าม

“อย่านะชาลส์! ” / “พอได้แล้วเบิร์ท! ”

“!? ” สองคนที่กำลังจะแลกกระสุนกันก็หยุดมือลงชั่วคราวและหันมาจ้องมองพวกเขาด้วยสีหน้าทั้งประหลาดใจและลังเล

นั่นทำให้ร่างเพรียวทั้งสองรู้ได้ทันทีว่าคนตรงหน้าพวกเขากำลังฝืนทำในสิ่งที่ไม่ได้อยากทำเพื่อเป้าหมายที่พวกเขาไม่เคยร้องขอ

ทว่าพอจะอ้าปากพูดต่อ

บูม!

เสียงระเบิดกลับดังขึ้นในเวลาเดียวกับที่จะเอ่ยถ้อยคำ รอยร้าวกำลังลามไปทั้งที่กำแพง ฝ้าเพดาน และพื้นที่ยืนอยู่ ไม่เพียงกี่วินาทีต่อมาฐานลับใต้ดินนี้แห่งนี้ก็เริ่มถล่มลง แผ่นปูนซีเมนต์จำนวนมากมายกำลังร่วงมาทางร่างสองร่างที่เพิ่งปรากฏตัว

สองร่างสูงเปลี่ยนจากชี้ปืนใส่ศัตรู เป็นพุ่งตัวเข้ามาหาเพื่อปกป้องคนสำคัญของตน

และนั่นคือเป็นภาพสุดท้ายที่พวกเขาจำได้ ก่อนสติสัมปชัญญะจะดับหายไป

* * *

“โอย… โดนแผลเก่าอีกแล้ว”

ชายหนุ่มจากกองทัพได้กัดฟันอย่างอดกลั้นแม้ว่าเพิ่งจะโดนแรงระเบิดผลักกระเด็นมาแถมขาซ้ายยังไปกระแทกกับของแข็ง หากไม่ใช่เพราะฝึกหนักมาอย่างทหาร ความเจ็บเมื่อสักครู่คงทำให้เขาประคองสติไม่อยู่ไปแล้ว

นับว่ายังเป็นโชคดีในโชคร้าย ที่แม้ว่าฐานลับใต้ดินจะโดนระเบิด แต่เขาก็ไม่โดนหินร่วงมาทับ แต่ห้องนี้โดนถล่มเละจนไม่เหลือเค้าโครงเดิมและไฟดับมืดสนิท ถูกขังใต้ดินแบบนี้ที่คงต้องแข่งกับเวลาด้วยว่าอากาศจะหมดเมื่อไหร่

แต่คงเรียกว่าโชคดีไม่ได้หากยังไม่รู้ว่าคนที่เขาห่วงใยปลอดภัยดี

“เฮนรี่! นายอยู่ไหน!? ” หลังหยิบไฟฉายที่ติดตัวไว้มาเปิด คนสวมหูฟังสีแดงก็พยายามพยุงตัวขึ้นเดินออกไปตามหาคนที่ต้องการ

ตราบใดที่ยังมีลมหายใจอยู่ เขาก็จะหาทางออกต่อไปจนกว่าจะถึงทางตันจริง

ทว่าพอเดินไปเรื่อยๆ เขาก็พบกับใครบางคนที่คุ้นหน้ายืนขวางทางเขาไว้อยู่

“นาย? ”

“............” คนตรงหน้าสวมหมวกทรงสูงสีดำเป็นสัญลักษณ์ให้รู้ว่าเป็นศัตรู สายตาจากอีกฝ่ายนั้นกำลังจ้องมองเขามาด้วยท่าทางพินิจพิจารณา ที่เขาต้องระวังคือศัตรูตรงหน้ายังมีสติหลังจากแรงระเบิด, แต่ยังเป็นศัตรูตัวฉกาจที่เขาตัดสินฝีมือด้วยไม่ได้

เป็นไปได้ชาลส์เองก็อยากจะสู้กับอีกฝ่ายในตอนนี้ เพราะอยากทุ่มกำลังที่เหลือเพื่อช่วยคนที่เขาอยากช่วยก่อน แต่คงไม่แปลกหากศัตรูตรงหน้าจะเข้ามาหาเรื่องในเมื่อพวกเขามีสิ่งที่ต้องเคลียร์กันอยู่

“ถ้านายยังมีคนที่อยากปกป้องเหมือนกัน, มาช่วยทางนี้สิ” ปรากฏว่าคนในหมวกสีดำไม่ได้มีจุดประสงค์มาหาเรื่องอย่างที่เขาคาด แต่กลับพูดชักชวนก่อนหันข้างให้ดูว่าแขนขวาของตนก็เต็มไปด้วยรอยช้ำจากการโดนแรงระเบิดกระแทก

โดยไม่รอคำตอบจากคนฝั่งรัฐบาล โอเปอเรเตอร์รีบเดินนำไปอีกทาง ชาลส์เองก็รีบสาวเท้าตามไปอย่างทุลักทุเลโดยที่เข้าใจดีว่า "คนที่อยากปกป้องเหมือนกัน" หมายถึงใคร

เจ้าคนของท็อปปัต คิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่?

* * *

“แขนขวาอีกแล้วเหรอเนี่ย…”

ชายหนุ่มจากกลุ่มท็อปปัตยกมือซ้ายขยับหูฟังสีน้ำตาลของตัวเองไปมาอย่างรำคาญใจ ทำไมโชคชะตาชอบเล่นตลกกับเขาแบบนี้ โดนตรงไหนไม่โดน โดนแผลเก่าที่เพิ่งหายดี เดาได้เลยว่านอกจากแก้วหูเขาแล้ว คงจะมีแขนขวานี่แหละที่ต้องได้เดี้ยงสนิทก่อนได้เกษียณ

แรงฉีกกระชากจากการระเบิดเมื่อสักครู่ทำให้เขาถูกแรงดันผลักออกจนไปกระแทกกับผนังแข็งๆ จนเขาต้องกัดฟันกลั้นเสียงร้องไว้ แต่ความเจ็บที่ร่างกายนี้… ยังเล็กน้อยนักถ้าเทียบกับที่ความอึดอัดที่อยู่ข้างในอก

นับว่ายังเป็นบุญที่แม้ว่าฐานลับนี้จะโดนระเบิด แต่เขาก็รอดจากการโดนเศษสิ่งก่อสร้างหล่นมาได้ มือซ้ายรีบล้วงควานหาไฟฉายที่พกมาด้วยขึ้นมาเปิดใช้ ภาพของห้องใต้ดินนี้มีแต่เศษแผ่นปูนใหญ่ๆ กองมากมายเต็มไปหมด คงไม่แปลกเลยว่าจะโดนปิดทางออกไว้ให้ลุ้นว่าอากาศที่ใช้หายใจจะหมดตอนไหน

แต่คงเรียกเป็นบุญไม่ได้หากคนที่เป็นห่วงยังรู้ว่าเป็นตายร้ายดีอย่างไร

พอเบิร์ทลองฉายไฟมองดูให้ถี่ถ้วน ถึงได้เห็นว่าหมวกทรงสูงสีน้ำเงินหล่นอยู่ข้างๆ กองแผ่นซีเมนต์ที่อยู่ไม่ไกลจากเขานัก เป็นไปได้สูงเลยว่าคนที่เขาตามหาอาจจะถูกฝังอยู่ข้างใต้นี้… ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ไม่ตัดใจเสียทีเดียวว่าคนที่อยู่ใต้แผ่นปูนหนักๆ นั้นจะไม่เหลือลมหายใจแล้ว

แต่งานนี้เขาทำคนเดียวไม่ได้… เขาคิดพลางเหลือบไปมองแขนขวาที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยช้ำของตน

ดวงตาสีเข้มเหลือบหันกลับไปมองส่วนอื่นของห้อง แรงระเบิดเมื่อสักครู่ทำให้สภาพห้องนี้ไม่เหมือนเดิมอีก แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็น่าจะยังมีคนคนหนึ่งที่เหมาะกับงานนี้อยู่ แม้ว่าไม่ใช่คนที่อยากจะขอความร่วมมือด้วยเป็นครั้งที่สองเลย

แล้วในที่สุดเขาหลังจากเขาเดินไปตามทางก็เห็นแสงไฟจากปากกระบอกไฟฉายจากอีกคน

“นาย….”

“............” พอเห็นสีหน้าที่ไม่ยอมแพ้ของอีกฝ่าย เขาก็หงุดหงิดอีกครั้งแม้ใจจริงเขาเองก็อยากจะซัดกับเจ้าหมอนี้ต่อจะแย่ แต่มีเรื่องสำคัญที่ต้องทำก่อน

“ถ้านายยังมีคนที่อยากปกป้องเหมือนกัน ก็มาช่วยทางนี้สิ” เขาพูดเชิญชักชวนก่อนหันข้างตัวให้คนตรงหน้าดูว่าแขนขวาของเขาใช้การไม่ได้แล้ว

โดยไม่รอคำตอบจากศัตรู เบิร์ทรีบเดินนำไปอีกทางแทน โดยที่คนที่ถูกชวนก็รีบสาวเท้าตามมาโดยไม่ว่าอะไรสักคำ

คนของรัฐบาลเนี่ย ไม่เข้าใจเลยจริงๆ ...

* * *

“โดนแขนขวาอีกแล้วเหรอ…”

ชายจากท็อปปัตยกมือซ้ายขยับเฮดโฟนสีน้ำตาลพลางทำหน้าเหนื่อยใจ ทำไมโชคชะตาชอบเล่นตลกกับเขาแบบนี้ โดนแผลเก่าที่เพิ่งหายดี นอกจากแก้วหูเขาแล้ว คงจะมีแขนขวานี่แหละที่ต้องได้เดี้ยงสนิทก่อนได้เกษียณ

แรงฉีกกระชากจากการระเบิดเมื่อสักครู่ทำให้เขาถูกแรงดันผลักออกจนไปกระแทกกับผนังแข็งๆ จนเขาต้องกัดฟันกลั้นเสียงร้องไว้ แต่ความเจ็บที่ร่างกายนี้… ยังเล็กน้อยนักถ้าเทียบกับที่ความอึดอัดที่อยู่ข้างในอก

นับว่ายังเป็นบุญที่แม้ว่าฐานลับนี้จะโดนระเบิด แต่เขาก็รอดจากการโดนเศษสิ่งก่อสร้างที่ร่วงลงมาได้ มือซ้ายรีบหยิบไฟฉายที่พกมาด้วยขึ้นเปิดใช้ ห้องใต้ดินนี้มีแต่เศษแผ่นปูนมากมายเต็มไปหมด คงไม่แปลกเลยว่าจะโดนปิดทางออกไว้และอากาศหายใจคงมีจำกัด

แต่คงเรียกเป็นบุญไม่ได้ หากยังไม่รู้ว่าคนที่ห่วงใยยังเป็นอย่างไร

เมื่อบิร์ทลองส่องฉายไฟมองดู ถึงได้เห็นว่าหมวกทรงสูงสีน้ำเงินหล่นอยู่ข้างๆ กองแผ่นซีเมนต์ที่อยู่ไม่ไกลจากเขานัก เป็นไปได้สูงเลยว่าคนที่เขาตามหาอาจจะถูกฝังอยู่ข้างใต้นี้… ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ไม่ตัดใจว่าคนที่อยู่ใต้แผ่นปูนนั้นจะหมดลมหายใจแล้ว

แต่งานนี้เขาทำคนเดียวไม่ได้… เขาคิดพลางเหลือบไปมองแขนขวาที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยช้ำของตน

ดวงตาทั้งสองเหลือบหันกลับไปมองส่วนอื่นของห้อง แรงระเบิดทำให้สภาพห้องนี้ไม่เหมือนเดิมอีก แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็น่าจะยังมีคนคนหนึ่งที่เหมาะสมกับงานนี้ แม้ว่าไม่ใช่คนที่อยากจะขอความร่วมมือด้วยเป็นครั้งที่สองเลย

แล้วในที่สุดเขาหลังจากเขาเดินไปตามทางก็เห็นแสงจากไฟฉายจากอีกคน

“นาย….”

“............” พอเห็นสีหน้าไม่ย่อท้อของคนตรงหน้า เขาก็หงุดหงิดอีกครั้ง แม้ว่าเขาเองก็อยากจะสู้กับเจ้าหมอนี่ต่อ, แต่มีเรื่องสำคัญที่ต้องทำก่อน

“ถ้านายยังมีคนที่อยากปกป้องเหมือนกัน, ก็มาช่วยทางนี้สิ” หลังจากพูดชวน เขาก็หันร่างกายให้อีกคนรู้ว่าแขนขวาของเขาใช้การไม่ได้แล้ว

โดยไม่รอคำตอบจากศัตรู เบิร์ทรีบเดินนำไปอีกทางแทน คนที่ถูกชวนก็รีบสาวเท้าตามมาโดยไม่ว่าอะไรสักคำ

คนของรัฐบาล คิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่?

* * *

“นับสามนะ” พอคนแรกบอกว่าจะให้สัญญาณ อีกคนก็พยักหน้ารับ

“สาม! ” คนที่สองแย่งนับ ทำให้คนแรกเกือบตั้งตัวไม่ทัน แต่ก็เขาออกแรงยกของพอดีคำว่าสาม

สิ้นเสียงให้สัญญาณ สองคนก็ช่วยกันใช้แรงเท่าที่เหลืออยู่ยกแผ่นซีเมนต์ที่อยู่ตรงพื้นขึ้นอย่างยากลำบาก แม้ว่าพวกเขาจะต้องฝืนใช้แขนที่เจ็บ และต้องฝืนใช้แรงขาที่เป็นรอยช้ำ, แต่ในที่สุดแผ่นซีเมนต์แผ่นสุดท้ายก็โดนเคลื่อนออกมา และพบร่างของคนเจ็บอีกสองคนที่นอนอยู่ข้างใต้

“เฮนรี่! ” / “หัวหน้า! ”

โดยไม่รอช้า สองหูฟังทั้งสองรีบพุ่งเข้าไปประคองคนฝ่ายตนเองไว้ พลางเรียกชื่อของคนในมือให้โดยหวังสุดหัวใจว่าเจ้าของชื่อจะได้สติขึ้นมาตอบพวกเขา

“ชาลส์…? ”

“ย..ยังจะเรียกฉันว่าหัวหน้าอีกเหรอ? ..”

แม้ความหวังจะดูน้อยนิด แต่ในที่สุดร่างเพรียวทั้งสองที่ได้ยินชื่อตัวเองก็ค่อยๆ ลืมตาขึ้นมา เรียกสีหน้าโล่งใจให้กับอีกสองคนที่ไม่เสียแรงเปล่าช่วยกันยกแผ่นซีเมนต์ออก

แต่ดูจากสภาพบาดแผลของคนที่โดนของหนักทับมาทั้งสองร่าง พวกเขาอาจะประคองสติไม่ได้ไปตลอด จำเป็นต้องรีบหาทางออกไปจากที่นี่แล้วไปหาคนช่วย

ถึงคราวได้สู้กับเวลาที่กำลังนับถอยหลังอีกครั้ง และเวลาก็เหลือน้อยลงเมื่อเกิดเสียงระเบิดดังขึ้นไกลๆ ตามด้วยถล่มของอาคารค่อยๆ ใกล้เข้ามา

“รอบนี้รัฐบาลรุนแรงแฮะ…” ชาลส์ขมวดคิ้วอย่างไม่ชอบใจ เขาไม่คิดว่าคนของเขาระเบิดฐานศัตรูทิ้งโดยที่อาจจะยังมีพวกเดียวกันติดอยู่ข้างใน

“ฉันนึกว่าเป็นระเบิดจากท็อปปัตเองเสียอีก” เบิร์ทคุยขึ้นมา เพราะปกติฝั่งรัฐบาลไม่น่าทำอะไรรุนแรงแบบนี้

“นายหมายความว่าไง? ”

“ในท็อปปัตเองก็มีบางคนไม่พอใจกับการตัดสินใจของหัวหน้าเท่าไร ไม่แปลกหากเขาจะพังที่นี่เพื่อฝังทั้งคนที่เห็นด้วยกับหัวหน้าคนปัจจุบันและฝังทั้งศัตรู” คนของท็อปปัตเล่าด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบเฉย แต่ไหนแต่ไรนี่ก็คือองค์กรรวบรวมอาชญากรอยู่แล้ว ชาลส์จึงได้แต่ทำหน้าแห้งๆ ใส่

ทว่าเสียงถล่มดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ พวกเขาเลยต้องเลิกสนใจเรื่องที่มาของระเบิดแล้วจัดการปัญหาที่ใกล้ตัวก่อน

“มีความคิดอะไรดีๆ บ้างไหม? ” ชาลส์เอ่ยถามขึ้นมา แม้ไม่ชอบแต่เขาคงต้องพึ่งสมองของศัตรูคนนี้อีกครั้ง

“.........” เบิร์ททำแค่ส่ายหน้าไปมา หนนี้เขาคิดอะไรไม่ออกเลย เจ้าของเฮดโฟนสีแดงได้ฟังก็เริ่มหน้าเสียตาม

พวกเขาจะจบมาลงที่นี่จริงๆ งั้นหรือ… แถมยังช่วยคนที่เขาอยากปกป้องมาตลอดไม่ได้...

“ห้องนั้นไงเบิร์ท…” ทันใดนั้นสเวนที่บาดเจ็บก็พยายามอ้าปากบอกบางอย่าง

“จริงด้วย… ห้องนั้น? ” แล้วหนุ่มหมวกดำก็นึกความคิดหนึ่งออก

“แผนว่าไง? ” นักบินหนุ่มเห็นสีหน้าของอดีตเพื่อนร่วมทางก็เริ่มมีความหวังตามมา

“ในอาคารนี้มีโรงเก็บยานบินรุ่นใหม่ที่ทางท็อปปัตกำลังพัฒนาอยู่ ถึงจะเป็นยานที่กำลังพัฒนา แต่มันอาจจะช่วยพาเราออกไปจากที่นี่ได้...” เบิร์ทเริ่มอธิบายถึงแผนการที่จะทำให้พวกเขารอดจากอาคารใต้ดินแห่งนี้ “มันค่อนข้างอยู่ไกล คงยังไม่โดนถล่ม แต่ระบบไฟฟ้าพังไปแล้ว แถมยังมีเศษปูนร่วงขวางทางเต็มไปหมด ฉะนั้นพวกเราต้องใช้มือของเราคลำเปิดทางไปเอง”

"พวกนายแอบพัฒนายานบินอยู่ไว้นี่เอง มิน่าถึงต้องมีฐานหลอกๆ ด้วย” ชาลส์แหย่เพราะเริ่มดีใจที่ได้รู้ว่ามีโอกาสรอดแล้ว ก่อนจะรีบยกร่างของเฮนรี่ขึ้นมาอุ้มไว้ เบิร์ทเองก็ยกสเวนให้ขึ้นมาขี่หลังตนไว้ เพราะแขนที่เจ็บคงอุ้มไปไม่ได้ โดยไม่ลืมหยิบหมวกสีน้ำเงินมาด้วย

“แต่มีโอกาส 50/50 ที่พวกเราจะโดนทับตายก่อน เพราะต้องวิ่งในสภาพนี้แถมยังต้องแบกคนเจ็บไปด้วยอีก คงไม่เร็วพอที่จะไปทันห้องนั้นก่อนอาคารนี้จะถล่ม” คนสวมหมวกดำสรุปด้วยสีหน้าเรียบนิ่งอย่างที่เขามักทำ

“แค่นั้นก็เยอะพอแล้วล่ะ ดีกว่าอยู่นี่แล้วตายร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์” คนสวมเฮดโฟนสีแดงแสยะตอบน้อยๆ ด้วยประโยคเดิม สำหรับเขาที่มักขับเฮลิคอปเตอร์พุ่งชนอย่างอื่น งานนี้เป็นงานที่เสี่ยงน้อยกว่าเสียอีก

และต่อให้โอกาสรอดน้อยกว่านี้ พวกเขาก็ยินดีจะเสี่ยงเพื่อช่วยคนที่เขารัก

“นับสาม แล้ววิ่งไปตามมาเลยนะ” เบิร์ทที่รู้ทางบอกว่าจะนำไปก่อน

“ฉันเริ่มเกลียดคำว่านับสามขึ้นแล้วสิ” ชาลส์ยิ้มประชด แล้วรีบสาวเท้าตามเบิร์ทไปโดยไม่สนใจอาการเจ็บที่ขาซ้ายของตน

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองเริ่มวิ่งออกมา ก็เป็นอย่างที่เบิร์ทบอก สภาพคนบาดเจ็บสองคนที่ต้องแบกคนบาดเจ็บหนักกว่าไปด้วยทำให้การเดินทางนี้ช้ากว่าที่จะเป็นมากๆ โดยเฉพาะชาลส์ที่ได้รับบาดเจ็บที่ขา เขาก็เริ่มห่างจากคนนำเรื่อยๆ

ทันใดนั้นแผ่นซีเมนต์จากเพดานก็ถล่มลงมากั้นขวางทางระหว่างสองหนุ่มหูฟังไว้

“คาร์วิน...!? ” เบิร์ทหยุดเท้าลงแล้วหันกลับไปเรียกชื่อคนที่อยู่ด้านหลังกองแผ่นปูน

“นายล่วงหน้าไปก่อนเลยเคอร์ติส!” ชาลส์ตะโกนตอบ ด้านหน้าเขากลายเป็นกองซากสิ่งก่อสร้างเรียบร้อยคงต้องใช้เวลาพอสมควรกว่าจะปีนข้ามไปได้ และยิ่งต้อใช้ขาซ้ายที่บาดเจ็บก็คงยากกว่าเดิม

ทางด้านเบิร์ทเองก็ไม่เห็นว่าจะมีหนทางกลับไปช่วย และเขายังต้องห่วงคนที่บาดเจ็บบนแผ่นหลังเขาก่อน เจ้าตัวเลยต้องยอมกัดฟันวิ่งออกไป “รีบตามมาล่ะ...แขนขวาฉันเจ็บคงขับยานเองไม่ได้”

พอคู่ท็อปปัตหายไปจากสายตา, ชาลส์ก็เปลี่ยนตำแหน่งของคนที่เขาอุ้มมา ให้ไปขี่หลังเขาแทน

แม้ว่าคนที่เขาแบกมาจะไม่ได้หนักจนเป็นปัญหา แต่การต้องปีนขึ้นที่สูงพร้อมภาระถึงสองอย่าง ก็ทำให้นักบินไปไม่ถึงจุดหมายเสียที เขาต้องถอยกลับมาตั้งหลักที่พื้นอีกรอบเพื่อหาทางใหม่

เสียงถล่มของอาคารดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แบบนี้ไม่ทันเวลาแน่ๆ คนที่ขี่หลังอยู่ยังพอมีสติเห็นเหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างก็เอ่ยออกมา

“นายบอกว่า… ดีกว่าตายอยู่ที่นี่ใช่ไหม…” เอ่ยจบ มือบางก็หยิบเครื่องมือสีเขียวที่มีปุ่มสีแดงตรงกลางขึ้นมาโชว์ให้ดู

“เฮนรี่? ”

“ไม่รับประกันหรอกนะว่าจะได้ผล” แล้วปุ่มสีแดงก็ถูกกดโดยไม่รอคำพูดจากอีกฝ่าย จากนั้นนักบินหนุ่มที่กำลังแบกคนเจ็บก็ถูกวาร์ปไปอีกที่ทันที

“อะไรเนี่ย!? ”

ทีแรกชาลส์จะไม่ส่งเสียงโวยวายหรอกถ้าที่ที่เขาถูกวาร์ปมาไม่ใช่ในซากสถานีอวกาศที่เขาระเบิดมา

“เอ๊ะ? ” แล้วจู่ๆ เขาก็โดนวาร์ปมาที่ต้นไม้ต้นเดิมซึ่งอยู่ข้างจุดลงจอดยานบินลำนั้น โดยพื้นหญ้าโดยรอบยังคงเหลือรอยไถลของท้องยานบินอยู่

สักพักเขาก็โดนวาร์ปมาโผล่ในห้องพยาบาล ชาลส์ยิ้มแก้มปริในทันทีเพราะจะได้ส่งคนเจ็บในมือไปหาหมอ แต่ห้องพยาบาลตรงหน้าก็ดันหายไปกลายเป็นบาร์ยามกลางคืนที่เขาเคยชวนเฮนรี่มาดื่มด้วยแทน

“คุณลูกค้า… ร้านยังไม่เปิดนะครับ” เจ้าหน้าที่หลังเคาน์เตอร์เครื่องดื่มถึงกับทำหน้างุนงงว่าลูกค้าสองคนตรงหน้าเข้ามาได้ไง

ตอนที่ชาลส์กำลังจะเอ่ยปากตอบเขาก็ถูกวาร์ปไปในห้องมืดๆ ที่เขาไม่รู้จักแทน ทีนี้ภาพนี้ค้างอยู่นานจนเขามั่นใจแล้วว่าน่าจะไม่โดนวาร์ปไปที่อื่นแล้ว 

“ที่นี่มันที่ไหนเนี่ย?” นักบินหนุ่มหันซ้ายขวาด้วยความงุนงง มันมืดไปหมดจนไม่รู้ว่าเขาอยู่แห่งหนใดในจักรวาลนี้กันแน่

“ก็บอกแล้ว… ว่าไม่รับประกัน...” เฮนรี่ทำเป็นส่งยิ้มแห้งๆให้คนที่ตัวเองขี่หลังอยู่ แต่ไม่ตายระหว่างโดนวาร์ปก็ถือว่าผลออกมาดีมากแล้วสำหรับเครื่องเทเลพอร์ตนี้

และประตูของห้องมืดนี้ถูกเปิดออก พร้อมกับการมาของท็อปปัตทั้งสองร่างที่เพิ่งถึงทีหลังทั้งที่ควรถึงก่อน

“อ้าว…”

“อ้าว? ”

ต่างคนต่างส่งเสียง "อ้าว" ใส่กัน เบิร์ททำหน้างงงวยว่าเขามาถึงทีหลังได้ไง แต่เก็บความสงสัยนั้นไว้ แล้วรีบวิ่งไปกดเปิดระบบไฟฟ้าสำรองในห้องนี้

เมื่อไฟติดอีกครั้ง ด้านหน้าจึงปรากฏภาพของยานเดินทางที่คุ้นตา 

สิ่งที่จะช่วยให้พวกเขาออกไปจากที่นี่ได้คือยานบินที่เขาเคยใช้โดยสารกลับโลกรุ่นเดิมเพิ่มเติมคือใหญ่ขึ้นสักสิบเท่า ทั้งสองพยักหน้าให้กันก่อนรีบพุ่งตรงไปยังประตูยานอย่างพร้อมเพรียง

พอขึ้นยานได้ทั้งคู่ก็รีบหาที่วางคนเจ็บที่พามาด้วยก่อน ก่อนต่างคนจะรีบวิ่งไปเปิดระบบของเครื่องยนต์อย่างเชี่ยวชาญ

“บอกสิว่ายานนี้มีพลังงานมากพอให้ขับออกไป” นักบินหนุ่มหันไปถามให้แน่ใจ

“พลังงานเต็มถังเลยล่ะ” โอเปอเรเตอร์หมวกดำตอบ

"ขอเดาว่ามีเครื่องชงกาแฟด้วยใช่ไหม"

"ใช่ มีสิ"

หลังคุยกันพอประมาณ ทั้งชาลส์กับเบิร์ทก็เร่งมือเปิดระบบที่ต้องใช้งานต่อ สองร่างเพรียวที่บาดเจ็บพากันมองคู่หูหูฟังร่วมมือกันอย่างคล่องแคล่วด้วยรอยยิ้ม หลังจากนั้นสองร่างสูงก็วิ่งมาอุ้มตัวพวกเขาไปนั่งที่นั่งผู้โดยสารก่อนช่วยคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัยให้แน่น

“นายยิ้มอะไร? ” / “หัวหน้าเหมือนจะมีความสุขนะครับ?” พอเห็นสีหน้าคนโดนอุ้มมาทำแบบนี้ก็อดสงสัยไม่ได้เลยถามออกมา

“พวกนายดูเข้ากันได้ดีนี่นา”

“เป็นเพื่อนกัน รู้สึกดีกว่าเป็นศัตรูกันใช่ไหม? ”

พอโดนทักแบบนั้น สองคนที่เคยเอาแต่กัดกันก็ชำเลืองตามองกันเอง

ดูเหมือนว่าพวกเขาปฏิเสธไม่ได้แล้วว่าได้ร่วมมือช่วยเหลือกันมันรู้สึกดีกว่าตอนกว่าสู้กัน…

"คงงั้นแหละมั้ง" เป็นครั้งแรกที่สองคนตัวสูงพูดยอมรับความจริงออกมา

เพราะเขาเข้าใจว่าความคิดถึงเป็นอย่างไรจึงไม่อยากพลัดพราก เพราะเขารู้ว่าความทรมานจากการแยกจากเป็นอย่างไรจึงไม่อยากให้เกิดขึ้นซ้ำสอง พวกเขารู้มานาน แต่แกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้เพื่อเป้าหมายหลอกๆที่ตัวเขาสร้างขึ้นมาเอง

และตอนนี้พวกเขารู้แล้วว่าเป้าหมายที่แท้จริงของพวกตนคืออะไร...

หลังจากที่รัดเข็มขัดให้คนเจ็บเสร็จ หูฟังทั้งสองคนก็รีบดีดตัวมานั่งที่เบาะนักบินและเบาะผู้ช่วยก่อนคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัยส่วนตัวบ้าง

"เปิดรันเวย์สำหรับเทคออฟ" ผู้ช่วยนักบินกดปุ่มเปิดทางรันเวย์ และต่อไปก็เป็นตาของนักบินที่ต้องแสดงฝีมือ

“พร้อมออกตัวใน… สาม...สอง...หนึ่ง”

ฟ้าาาว---!

แล้วยานบินได้ออกตัวมาจากฐานปล่อยยานอย่างราบรื่น, บินขึ้นสู่ท้องฟ้าท่ามกลางสายตาของเหล่ารัฐบาลและกลุ่มท็อปปัตที่ยังคงสู้กันอยู่ที่พื้นเบื้องล่าง ในขณะที่เหล่าคนชุดเขียวทำหน้าตื่นตกใจแล้ว พวกหมวกดำดูแตกตื่นกว่า เพราะว่ายานบินลำนี้ควรเป็นความลับ

ไม่มีใครได้คำตอบจากความสงสัยนั้นเมื่อยานบินรุ่นกำลังพัฒนาพุ่งขึ้นชั้นบรรยากาศที่มีแต่เมฆหนาไป แล้วเริ่มลดระดับลงมาเพื่อเตรียมหาจุดลงจอด

ระหว่างนี้ผู้ช่วยนักบินก็จะว่างสักพัก เจ้าตัวเลยปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัยออกแล้วเดินในทิศทางตรงกันข้ามกับหน้ายานพลางเอ่ยถาม “อยากดื่มกาแฟไหม? ”

“เอาสิ ขอลาเต้ไม่ใส่นมเหมือนเดิมละกัน”

“มาทำเองมา” พอเบิร์ทโดนกวนประสาทอีกแล้ว คนหน้านิ่งก็เริ่มโมโหขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

“ไม่เอาหน่า ขาฉันเจ็บอยู่ นายเอามาเสิร์ฟหน่อย”

และนี่ก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่เฮนรี่กับสเวนได้เห็นชาลส์กับเบิร์ทมีเถียงกันต่อหน้าโดยไม่ต้องฟังผ่านเรื่องเล่า

จนกระทั่งคอแห้งกัน ยานลำนี้จึงเหลือเพียงเสียงเครื่องชงกาแฟและเสียงหายใจที่เริ่มอ่อนล้าของคนที่ได้รับบาดเจ็บทั้งสี่คน… 

ก่อนที่ยานลำนี้จะแลนด์ดิ้งลงพื้นดินได้อย่างไม่สมบูรณ์เช่นเดียวกับครั้งที่ผ่านมา

* * *


	7. Resign

“สวัสดีครับ ยินดีต้อนรับทุกท่านสู่ยานอวกาศรีสอร์ตสติ๊กมิน สร้างมาจากยานบินเดิมของพวกองค์กรท็อปปัต และได้รับการปรับแต่งเพื่อความหรูหราและความเพลิดเพลินของท่าน อย่างที่ท่านได้ทราบว่ารีสอร์ตของเราจะบินในโลกตอนกลางวัน และพาไปชมอวกาศนอกโลกยามกลางคืน”

ชายผู้เป็นพนักงานต้อนรับเอ่ยแนะนำที่แก่ลูกค้าด้วยน้ำเสียงสุภาพนอบน้อม ก่อนผายมือเชิญชวนกลุ่มคนผู้เป็นลูกค้าให้เดินตามเขามา ระหว่างทางที่กำลลังพาแขกไปยังห้องพัก, เขาก็พูดประโยคที่พูดทุกวันจนกระทั่งเขาจำขึ้นใจ

“รีสอร์ตดำเนินการโดยเฮนรี่ สติ๊กมินเอง คุณอาจจะสงสัยว่าทำไมเขาถึงนำยานบินของท็อปปัตมาเปลี่ยนเป็นรีสอร์ต ผมเองก็ไม่ค่อยรู้เหตุผลเหมือนกัน แต่เฮ้ พวกคุณอาจจะไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้ถ้าเรื่องนั้นไม่เกิดขึ้น ยังไงก็ตามแต่ ขอให้มีความสุขกับทริปนี้ครับ”

หลังพนักงานต้อนรับส่งลูกค้าทั้งหมดเข้าที่พักเรียบร้อยแล้วเขาก็ยืดแขนบิดขี้เกียจหนึ่งที นั่นน่าจะเป็นลูกค้ากลุ่มสุดท้ายแล้วเขาจะได้พักบ้างสักที

ประจวบกับเวลานี้เป็นกลางคืนพอดี ยานบินลำนี้จึงออกสู่ชั้นบรรยากาศของโลก แล้วเข้าสู่วงโคจรแทน ที่หน้าต่างเผยให้ภาพดาวเคราะห์สีฟ้าใบใหญ่เต็มตา พนักงานยิ้มออกมาเมื่อได้เห็นวิวโปรดที่คุ้นเคย

เป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่หนึ่งในลูกค้าของรีสอร์ตนี้เออกมาจากห้องพักของตน แล้วตรงมามองที่หน้าต่างใบเดียวที่พนักงานคนเดิมจ้องมองอยู่

ทั้งสองไม่ได้เอ่ยอะไรต่อกัน เพียงแต่เอ่ยชมภาพข้างนอกออกมาพร้อมกัน

“สวัสดีครับ ยินดีต้อนรับทุกท่านสู่ยานอวกาศรีสอร์ตสติ๊กมิน สร้างมาจากยานบินเดิมของพวกองค์กรท็อปปัต และได้รับการปรับแต่งเพื่อความหรูหราและความเพลิดเพลินของท่าน อย่างที่ท่านได้ทราบว่ารีสอร์ตของเราจะบินในโลกตอนกลางวัน และพาไปชมอวกาศนอกโลกยามกลางคืน”

ชายผู้เป็นพนักงานต้อนรับเอ่ยแนะนำที่แก่ลูกค้าด้วยน้ำเสียงสุภาพนอบน้อม ก่อนผายมือเชิญชวนกลุ่มคนผู้เป็นลูกค้าให้เดินตามเขามา ระหว่างทางที่กำลลังพาแขกไปยังห้องพัก, เขาก็พูดประโยคที่พูดทุกวันจนกระทั่งเขาจำขึ้นใจ

“รีสอร์ตดำเนินการโดยเฮนรี่ สติ๊กมินเอง คุณอาจจะสงสัยว่าทำไมเขาถึงนำยานบินของท็อปปัตมาเปลี่ยนเป็นรีสอร์ต ผมเองก็ไม่ค่อยรู้เหตุผลเหมือนกัน แต่เฮ้ พวกคุณอาจจะไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้ถ้าเรื่องนั้นไม่เกิดขึ้น ยังไงก็ตามแต่ ขอให้มีความสุขกับทริปนี้ครับ”

หลังพนักงานต้อนรับส่งลูกค้าทั้งหมดเข้าที่พักเรียบร้อยแล้วเขาก็ยืดแขนบิดขี้เกียจหนึ่งที นั่นน่าจะเป็นลูกค้ากลุ่มสุดท้ายแล้วเขาจะได้พักบ้างสักที

ประจวบกับเวลานี้เป็นกลางคืนพอดี ยานบินลำนี้จึงออกสู่ชั้นบรรยากาศของโลก แล้วเข้าสู่วงโคจรแทน ที่หน้าต่างเผยให้ภาพดาวเคราะห์สีฟ้าใบใหญ่เต็มตา พนักงานยิ้มออกมาเมื่อได้เห็นวิวโปรดที่คุ้นเคย

เป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่หนึ่งในลูกค้าของรีสอร์ตนี้เออกมาจากห้องพักของตน แล้วตรงมามองที่หน้าต่างใบเดียวที่พนักงานคนเดิมจ้องมองอยู่

ทั้งสองไม่ได้เอ่ยอะไรต่อกัน เพียงแต่เอ่ยชมภาพข้างนอกออกมาพร้อมกัน

“สวัสดีโลก วันนี้ก็ยังสวยงามเหมือนเดิมเลยนะ”

* * *

**Final Act**

**\- Resign -**

_[หลายเดือนก่อนหน้า]_

สว่างจัง…

พอลืมตาขึ้นมาเขาก็พบกับแสงไฟที่สาดส่องเข้ากระทบเปลือกตาจนไม่อยากเปิดตาต่อ แต่พอคิดถึงว่าเขายังไปไม่ถึงจุดหมายปลายทางที่ต้องการ เขาก็ต้องพยายามจะขยับเปลือกตาออกสู้แสงนั้นไว้

พอเขาเปิดตาออกได้ ความทรงจำทั้งหมดก็กลับมา เบิร์ทจำได้ว่ายานลงจอดกับพื้นได้ไม่ดีเท่าไรนัก ยังไม่ทันที่จะก้าวออกจากยาน เขาก็หมดสติไปเสียก่อน 

พอได้ตื่นขึ้นมาเขากลับไม่ได้อยู่ในยานบินอย่างเดิม แต่อยู่บนเตียงสีขาวสะอาด และตัวเขาก็เต็มไปด้วยผ้าพันแผลมากมาย รอบเตียงนี้มีแต่ผ้าม่านสีทึบที่ทำให้มองไม่เห็นอะไรเลย นอกจากเตียงที่ตัวเองนอนอยู่

ที่สำคัญกว่าคือ มีผู้ชายหนึ่งคนในเครื่องแบบสีเขียวยืนเฝ้าเขาอยู่ที่ปลายเตียงด้วย ซึ่งก็สมเหตุสมผลดีกับอาชญากรอย่างเขา

...เยี่ยมเลย มาฟื้นที่โรงพยาบาลตำรวจจนได้ แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็ยังโชคดีที่ไม่ได้ไปทัวร์โลกใต้ภิภพอย่างที่คิดไว้

“เหมือนว่านายมีคำถามนะ” ชายผมดำเครื่องแบบทหารเอ่ยกับคนบนเตียง เขาถูกสั่งมาให้ว่าแค่เฝ้าคนร้ายไว้ก็จริง แต่ไม่ได้โดนสั่งมาว่าห้ามคุย

“สามคนนั้นเป็นไงบ้าง? ” เบิร์ทเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ แม้ใจจริงจะอยากรู้มากๆ

คำถามนั้นนั่นทำให้คนสวมเครื่องแบบเลิกคิ้วขึ้นด้วยความประหลาดใจ “ถามถึงสามคนเลยเหรอ? ฉันนึกว่าจะถามถึงคนผมบลอนด์เท่านั้นเสียอีก” แล้วคนที่ตั้งคำถามก็ยิ้มมุมปากออกมา “ดูเหมือนว่าเรื่องที่หมอนั่นเล่าให้ฉันฟังก่อนที่จะพาพวกนายมาโรงพยาบาลจะไม่ใช่เรื่องโกหกนะ”

แล้วคนที่ยืนอยู่ก็เปิดม่านรอบๆ เตียงนี้ออก อดีตโอเปอเรเตอร์ของท็อปปัตถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อเห็นในห้องพยาบาลนี้ไม่ได้มีเขาคนเดียว ยังมีอีกสามเตียงและผู้ป่วยที่สามคนที่หลับพักผ่อนอยู่

โดยเตียงข้างๆ เขาคือคนผมบลอนด์ที่ยังคงหลับไม่ได้สติอยู่ ส่วนเตียงฝั่งตรงข้ามคือนักบินคู่ปรับเขาที่มีพ้าผันแผลเต็มเหมือนกับเขา เยื้องออกไปคือร่างของผู้เป็นอดีตอาชญากรที่กลายเป็นฝั่งรัฐบาลแล้ว

“ปลอดภัยทั้งสามคน นายได้สติเป็นคนแรกเลย” คนจากรัฐบาลเอ่ยด้วยท่าทางชอบใจ “สนใจลองปลุกพวกนั้นดูไหม หลับกันมาสามวันสามคืนแล้ว ฉันยืนเฝ้าเฉยๆ อยู่คนเดียวเบื่อจะแย่” คำชวนนั้นเรียกรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ของคนร้ายให้ปรากฏขึ้น

“เรียกชื่อ "เฮนรี่" ฉันรับรองว่าต้องมีคนตื่น, ถ้าไม่ใช่เจ้าของชื่อ ก็คงเป็นเจ้าของของเจ้าของชื่อ” เบิร์ทเสนอไอเดียนี้ขึ้นมา ซึ่งคนฟังก็ไม่ห้ามอะไรเสียด้วย ทั้งยังเดินไปที่เตียงของนักบินหนุ่มราวกับรู้ว่าชื่อนี้ใช้ปลุกใครได้

“เฮ้ย! ตื่นได้แล้วเฮนรี่! ”

“ห๊ะ!? ”

ได้ผลอย่างเคย ชาลส์ที่กำลังหลับอยู่สะดุ้งขึ้นมาตอบรับกับชื่อที่ไม่ใช่ของตน ทำให้คนผมดำหัวเราะร่าอย่างชอบใจ เขาเริ่มชอบใจผู้ร้ายที่เขาต้องคุมตัวแล้ว

“บ้าอะไรเนี่ย, รูเพิร์ต…” ทำไมเขาถูกปลุกด้วยชื่อนี้อีกแล้ว

“นั่นสิ… นั่นมันชื่อฉันนะ” ซึ่งเสียงของรูเพิร์ตก็ไม่ได้ปลุกได้คนเดียว แต่เจ้าของชื่อนอนอยู่อีกเตียงก็ตื่นขึ้นมาด้วยสีหน้าไม่ชอบใจพอกัน

“มีคนบอกว่าชื่อนี้จะได้ผล และมันก็ได้ผลจริง ฮ่าๆ ” ชายในเครื่องแบบยังหัวเราะไม่หยุดไปพลางชี้นิ้วไปยังท็อปปัตหนุ่มที่ได้สติขึ้นมาเป็นคนแรก

“นายอีกแล้วเหรอสเวน? ” ฝ่ายนักบินหันไปขมวดคิ้วใส่โอเปอเรเตอร์ที่มักหาเรื่องเขาเสมอ

“นั่นมันก็ชื่อฉัน….” ส่วนคนผมบลอนด์ก็เอ่ยแย้งมาบ้าง ที่จริงเขาตื่นตั้งแต่เสียงระเบิดหัวเราะของทหารบางคนแล้ว แต่ก็อยากนอนเฉยๆ ต่อ จนตัวเองโดนเรียกชื่อนี่แหละ

“ก็นายชอบละเมอถึงชื่อนั้น ฉันก็เลยเรียก” เบิร์ทเอ่ยน้ำเสียงนิ่งๆ อย่างเคยพร้อมแฉอดีตผู้ร่วมทางต่อหน้าเจ้าของชื่อ

“เอ๋?? นายนอนละเมอถึงฉัน? ” เฮนรี่หันขวับไปมองชาลส์ทันที ทำให้คนโดนแฉว่านอนละเมอหน้าแดงขึ้นมา 

“ไม่ใช่ฉันคนเดียวที่นอนละเมอหรอกนะ ไม่งั้นฉันจะรู้จักชื่อสเวนได้ไง” ถึงคราวที่ชาลส์แฉกลับบ้าง

“ว่าไงนะ? ” ได้ยินดังนั้น สเวนก็หันขวับไปมองเบิร์ทด้วย คนที่ชอบทำหน้าตายละเมอถึงเขาเป็นด้วยเหรอ? แถมเบิร์ทเองก็รีบหันหน้าหนี ทำให้คนผมบลอนด์เชื่อว่าสิ่งที่คนจากรัฐบาลพูดเป็นเรื่องจริงแน่ๆ

“ฮ่าๆๆๆ พวกนายสี่คนนี่ตลกจริงๆ ” ส่วนคนที่ยังขำอยู่ก็ยังหยุดเสียงหัวเราะไม่ได้

“หยุดเลยเดฟ” เมื่อชาลส์เอาชื่อนี้มาเรียกบ้าง รูเพิร์ตก็หยุดขำในทันทีแล้วหันมาชี้หน้าเพื่อนร่วมงานตัวแสบของเขา

“เฮ้ย! อย่าเอาชื่อเดฟมาเกี่ยวข้องสิฟะเฮนรี่! ”

“นายเริ่มก่อนเองนะเดฟ นายก็ด้วยสเวน” ชาลส์ทำเป็นยิ้มอย่างเป็นมิตรให้ แม้ใจจริงอยากจะซัดหน้าสักสองสามป้าบ

“เออ...หนวกหูทั้งเฮนรี่ทั้งเดฟเลย” เบิร์ทเริ่มรำคาญ

การตั้งใจเรียกชื่อผิดๆก็ยังดำเนินจนคนที่โดนขโมยชื่อเริ่มโกรธผจนหน้าแดง แล้วคนสองคนก็อดทนไม่ไหวก็ตะโกนออกมา “ถ้านายยังไม่หยุดล้อชื่อกันแบบนี้! ฉันจะไม่คบกับนายแล้ว! ”

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน! จะบอกเดฟเรื่องนี้ด้วย! ”

พอมีสองคนที่เริ่มโกรธ, สามคนที่เหลือเลยต้องรีบหยุดเพียงแค่นั้นด้วยความสำนึกผิด

“ขอโทษครับ…”

และห้องนี้ก็กลับมาเงียบสงบอีกครั้งให้สองคนที่โมโหได้กลับไปนอนพักผ่อนต่อ 

ส่วนคนที่เพิ่งโดนดุไปสามคนก็ยังทำหน้าหงอยๆ ผสมงงๆ อยู่ว่าทำไมเขาถึงต้องกลัวขนาดนี้หว่า?

ดูเหมือนว่าจะเริ่มมีคนเป็นกลัวแฟนตั้งแต่ยังไม่ได้เริ่มคบ

* * *

ไม่กี่วันหลังจากนั้น เมื่อคุณหมอผู้ได้เอ่ยยืนยันแล้วว่าผู้ป่วยที่เขาดูแลอยู่มีสภาพพร้อมพอที่จะพูดคุยด้วย นายพลผู้ไว้เคราสีเทาจากกองทัพรัฐบาลจึงเดินก้าวเข้าไปพร้อมกับเอกสารสามใบ

โดยใบแรกยื่นให้กับอดีตโอเปอเรเตอร์ และใบที่สองยื่นกับร่างผมทองผู้เป็นอดีตผู้นำองค์กรท็อปปัต

“ฉันฟังเรื่องทั้งหมดมาจากชาร์ลีแล้ว ถึงพวกนายมีประวัติอาชญากรก็จริง แต่…” เขาชี้ไปที่เอกสารสีขาวที่เพิ่งส่งไปให้ “ถ้าพวกนายให้ความร่วมมือในการจับท็อปปัตที่เหลือ เรื่องเก่าๆพวกนั้นจะมองข้ามไปให้ก็ได้ ตอนนี้พวกท็อปปัตตั้งหัวหน้าใหม่แล้ว ถ้าได้คนในอย่างพวกนายมาช่วยเหลือแทนคนของเราที่จะลาออกไปคงจะดีไม่น้อย”

เบิร์ทก้มมองเอกสารในมืออย่างพินิจพิจารณา รายละเอียดในเอกสารนั้นระบุอย่างละเอียดว่าเขาต้องทำอะไรบ้าง แน่นอนว่ามันรวมถึงว่าเขาต้องทิ้งพรรคพวกเพื่อให้ตัวเองและสเวนรอด... ซึ่งมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหม่สำหรับเขาเท่าไรในเมื่อก็เคยทำมาแล้วตั้งแต่ที่ติดอยู่ในสถานีอวกาศ

“มีเวลาให้ตัดสินใจ จนกว่าพวกเธอจะหายดี” ทหารผู้บังคับบัญชาว่า ก่อนจะเดินออกจากเตียงของท็อปปัตไปแล้วตรงไปทางเตียงคนของฝ่ายตัวเองบ้าง “เอกสารใบนี้เป็นของเธอ เฮนรี่” เกลฟอซยื่นเอกสารใบที่สามให้

“ใบลาออกจากกองทัพ? ” ชาลส์แอบชะโงกหน้ามาดูถึงได้เห็นข้อความที่จั่วหัวอยู่บนกระดาษนั้นอ่านว่าอะไร

“ตามที่ตกลงกัน, หมดศึกกวาดล้างท็อปปัตแล้วนายไปได้” ชายมีอายุเอ่ยเพียงแค่นั้นก่อนก้าวเท้าออกจากห้องไป ทิ้งให้บรรยากาศเงียบๆ เกิดขึ้นภายในห้องพักผู้ป่วยแห่งนี้

“คนของรัฐบาลเนี่ย ให้อาชญากรทำงานให้ง่ายๆ แบบนี้เลยเหรอ? ” สเวนย่นคิ้วถามอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อนัก ทั้งที่เขาเตรียมใจว่าจะโดนจับกุม แต่ฝ่ายรัฐบาลกลับเสนองานให้แทน

“ง่ายๆ แบบนี้แหละ” เฮนรี่ยิ้มตอบ เพราะเขาเองเนี่ยแหละที่มีประสบการณ์ตรง

“แล้วนายจะเอาไงต่อ จะไปหางานที่ไหนล่ะ? ” ชาลส์เอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำเสียงออดอ้อนนิดๆ “อย่าไปหางานไกลมากนะ…ไม่งั้นฉันต้องคิดถึงนายมากแน่” พอมีคนทำตัวเหมือนเด็กขี้อ้อน เฮนรี่ก็ยิ้มแห้งๆออกมา

“จริงๆ ก็มีงานที่คิดไว้อยู่แหละ และไม่น่าจะไกลจากนายมากด้วย” ได้ยินคำตอบนั้นเสียงร้องด้วยความดีใจก็ดังตามมา

อีกฝั่งหนึ่งของห้อง พอสเวนได้เห็นคู่นั่นมีคำตอบในใจกันอยู่แล้ว เขาก็รีบหันไปถามคนข้างตัวบ้าง “แล้วนายจะเอาไงเบิร์ท? ไม่ว่านายไปไหนฉันจะไปกับนายด้วย”

“นั่นมันคำพูดฉันต่างหาก…” เบิร์ทเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงสุดเซ็ง เขากำลังจะตอบว่าเขาจะตามใจคนผมบลอนด์ แต่กลับโดนขโมยคำตอบ

“นายเอาทำตามฉันมาตลอดเลย ที่นี้ นายทำตามใจตัวเองบ้างสิ” อดีตคนเป็นหัวหน้าว่า

“เรื่องนั้น…” หนุ่มชอบทำหน้านิ่งถึงคราวนิ่งเงียบไปจริงๆ ทำให้บรรยากาศห้องนี้เงียบลงไปด้วย

พอไม่มีคำตอบใดๆ จากคนเคยเป็นโอเปอเรเตอร์ นักบินก็เริ่มทำสีหน้าครุ่นคิดออกมา

ตกดึกคืนนั้น, หลังจากรูเพิร์ตกลับไปแล้วก็เป็นฝาแฝดบูโควสกี้ที่มาเปลี่ยนกะเฝ้ายามให้ โดยสองพี่น้องนั้นไม่ได้เข้ามาเฝ้าในห้องเหมือนที่รูเพิร์ตทำ แต่ยืนเฝ้าอยู่หน้าประตูห้องแทน แถมยังส่งเสียงให้รู้ว่าทั้งคู่กำลังแอบเล่นกันในเวลาทำงาน

แต่เสียงนั้นก็ไม่ได้รบกวนคนในห้องเพราะคนบนเตียงมีสมาธิกับการคิดสิ่งอื่นมากกว่า หลังจากที่นายพลเกลฟอซเข้ามาเสนอเรื่องงานตั้งเช้า เบิร์ทก็ยังคงทำสีหน้าเหมือนหาคำตอบไม่เจอ ชาลส์หันซ้ายหันขวาดูว่าเฮนรี่กับสเวนหลับไปแล้ว จึงเริ่มคุย

“ตอนนี้พวกนายสองคนเดินกันไหวหรือยัง? ” ก่อนจะนำเสนอเต็มรูปแบบก็เปิดประเด็นก่อนสักหน่อย ได้ยินดังนั้นเบิร์ทก็ขมวดคิ้วใส่เพราะเหมือนกำลังโดนแซว

“เดินไหวแล้วล่ะ” เสียงนิ่งๆ ตอบสั้นๆ เรียกรอยยิ้มขบขันได้จากคนช่างกวนใจ 

“ถ้าไม่อยากทำงานให้รัฐบาล... สองแฝดที่มาเฝ้าหน้าประตูชอบแอบหลับตอนเที่ยงคืนเป็นประจำ และตอนนั้นฉันก็คงหลับไปแล้ว” นักบินหนุ่มพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริง ราวกับว่าการบอกข้อมูลให้คนร้ายหลบหนีไปได้ไม่ใช่เรื่องผิดอะไร

อาชญากรได้ยินดังนั้นก็กระตุกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยพร้อมถามกลับ “แล้วเพื่อนนายล่ะ พวกเขาจะไม่โดนลงโทษถ้าพวกเราหนีไปหรือไง? ”

“ปล่อยให้ฝาแฝดนั่นโดนบ้างก็ได้ พวกนั้นเคยแกล้งฉัน ฉันก็แค่เอาคืน ” คนเสนอไอเดียทำเป็นหัวเราะ “และถือว่าปิดจ๊อบเรื่องที่เราติดค้างกันแค่นี้ ไม่มีหนี้อีก โอเค๊? ”

“โอเคเลย”

“แต่บอกเลยนะว่ามีโอกาส 50/50 ที่นายจะถูกจับระหว่างหนี โรงพยาบาลตำรวจคุมเข้มด้วย”

“อืม แค่นั้นก็พอแล้วแหละ ดีกว่าอยู่นี่แล้วต้องโดนบังคับให้ทำงานให้ร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์”

ทั้งสองใช้ประโยคเดิมที่เคยคุยโต้ตอบกันครั้งสุดท้าย และบทสนทนาก็จบลง

“งั้นอย่าลืมตั้งนาฬิกาปลุกไว้ล่ะ” แล้วนักบินหนุ่มผู้เริ่มติดนิสัยชั่วร้ายแบบอาชญากรก็ทิ้งตัวลงนอนกับพื้นเตียงตัวเองก่อนดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นมาคลุมโปงไว้

จากนั้นอดีตโอเปอเรเตอร์หนุ่มก็ลุกออกจากเตียง เดินไปหาคนผมบลอนด์ที่นอนข้างๆ “ได้ยินแล้วใช่ไหม? ”

“ใช่ ได้ยินชัดเลย” สเวนที่ยังไม่ได้หลับจริงยิ้ม เพราะเขารู้ว่าเบิร์ทตัดสินใจได้แล้ว โดยที่เบิร์ทตัดสินใจได้ด้วยตัวเอง ไม่ได้ทำตามคนอื่นเหมือนอย่างที่ผ่านมา

แล้วโซ่ตรวนที่เรียกว่าทำงานชดใช้ก็ถูกปลดออกจากข้อมือของทั้งสอง

* * *

เช้าวันต่อมาโรงพยาบาลตำรวจวุ่นวายสุดๆ เพราะการหายตัวไปของสองอาชญากร 

แม้ว่าคนจากรัฐบาลจะถามชาลส์กับเฮนรี่ที่นอนห้องเดียวกับสองอาชญากร ทั้งคู่ก็ตอบได้แค่ว่าพวกเขาหลับอยู่ และจากกล้องวงจรปิด พวกเขาจึงเชื่อสองผู้ร้ายนั้นหนีไปกันเองโดยไม่มีคนในช่วยเหลือ ยกเว้นคนคนหนึ่ง

“นายช่วยให้พวกเขาหนีไปใช่ไหม? ” รูเพิร์ตถามพลางขยับหมากสีดำบนกระดานไปข้างหน้า “พวกนั้นหนีออกไปตอนพวกฝาแฝดแอบหลับพอดี ไม่มีทางที่คนนอกจะรู้เวลาแบบนี้ได้หรอก”

“ถ้านายชนะฉันได้ ฉันจะยอมบอกละกัน” ชาลส์ยิ้มร่าตอบก่อนขยับหมากสีขาวฝั่งออกไปขวางคิงสีดำ “รุกฆาต”

“อาาา! แพ้อีกแล้ว! ทำไมนายเล่นเก่งขนาดนี้ ไม่นึกว่าคนอย่างนายจะเล่นหมากรุกเก่ง”

“นายหมายความว่าชาลส์ดูโง่เกินจะเล่นหมากรุกสินะ” เฮนรี่ที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ออกความเห็นออกมา ทำให้ชาลส์หันไปขมวดคิ้วใส่เฮนรี่ที่ไม่ช่วยกันเลยแม้แต่น้อย แต่เขาก็ชมเชยต่อ “แต่ฉันเองก็เพิ่งรู้ว่าตอนนายไม่เมาเดินเกมได้เก่งขนาดนี้” ทำให้คนเก่งหมากรุกกลับไปยิ้มเหมือนเดิม

“ขออีกรอบ ฉันจะชนะให้ได้แล้วเค้นความจริงจากนาย! ” รูเพิร์ตว่าก่อนเรียงตัวหมากทั้งหมดกลับเข้ากระดานอีกครั้ง

“ไม่เอาแล้ว เล่นกับนายไม่สนุกแบบเล่นกับหมอนั่นเลย” ชาลส์ลุกออกมาจากเตียงแล้วคว้าไม้ค้ำยันเดินไปทางระเบียงห้องพยาบาลแทน ปล่อยให้รูเพิร์ตพูดอยู่คนเดียว เฮนรี่เลยอาสาจะเล่นกับหมากรุกแทนเพราะเริ่มรำคาญที่รูเพิร์ตไม่หยุดแหกปาก

พูดถึงหมอนั่นแล้ว… ชาลส์ก็เพิ่งนึกออกว่ายังไม่ได้ตัดสินเรื่องการแข่งขันกันเลย “เราจะได้แข่งกันอีกไหมนะ…” 

จะมีโอกาสได้พูดคำว่ารุกฆาตสักทีไหม

“นี่เฮนรี่ ฉันเห็นนายฝากคนไปยื่นเอกสารบางอย่าง แล้วได้คำตอบมาว่ายังไงบ้าง? ” ระหว่างที่คนผมดำชุดสีเขียวเริ่มเดินหมากเขาก็เอ่ยถามเรื่องอื่นออกมาด้วย ทำให้คนที่เพิ่งเดินออกไปที่ระเบียงต้องยื่นหน้ากลับมาฟังด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็น

พอถูกถามดังนั้นร่างเพรียวก็หันไปหยิบเอกสารที่ได้มาขึ้นมาโชว์แทน “นี่คือใบอนุญาตดำเนินกิจการเจ้าของรีสอร์ตล่ะ” อีกสองคนพากันอ้าปากค้างทันทีที่เห็นกระดาษพร้อมตราประทับรับรองจากทางการ จากนั้นเฮนรี่ก็อธิบายต่อ

“ฉันทำเรื่องขอยานบินของท็อปปัตที่ชาลส์ขับออกมา, มาทำรีสอร์ตส่วนตัว พอฉันเสนอไปว่าระหว่างบินจะให้ข้อมูลกับทางรัฐบาลด้วย พวกเขาก็เซ็นอนุมัติทันทีเลย”

“เอ๊ะ? แต่นายบอกว่าจะไม่ทำงานกับกองทัพแล้ว? ” เจ้าของหูฟังสีแดงรีบพุ่งกลับเข้ามาร่วมวงสนทนาด้วย

“ฉันบอกว่าฉันจะลาออกจากกองทัพ แต่ไม่ได้บอกว่าจะลาออกจากรัฐบาลนี่นา” เฮนรี่หันมายิ้มมุมปากใส่ชาลส์ เพราะอย่างนั้นเขาถึงบอกว่างานใหม่ไม่ได้ไกลจากชาลส์มากนัก พอรู้ความจริง นักบินก็แอบถอนหายใจ 

เบื้องหน้าเป็นรีสอร์ต แต่เบื้องหลังคือยานบินที่ใช้สำรวจของรัฐบาล มีไว้สอดส่องกลุ่มผู้ร้ายทั้งบนโลกและอวกาศ … ฉลาดเกินไปแล้ว ดูท่าเขาต้องระวังคนที่ขอให้มาคบด้วยให้มากกว่าที่คิด

“แล้วนายมีคนขับยานยัง ฉันมีใบอนุญาตครบทุกยานพาหนะเลยนะ” ทิ้งเรื่องน่ากลัวนั้นไปก่อน นักบินคนเก่งเปลี่ยนไปเสนอตัวเองแทน บางทีเขาอาจจะทำเรื่องย้ายจากขับเฮลิคอปเตอร์ไปขับยานบินแทน จะได้อยู่ใกล้กับคนที่อยากอยู่ด้วยได้

“ไม่เอา” แต่เฮนรี่ปฏิเสธทันที “นายลงจอดได้แย่มาก ฉันไม่อยากให้รีสอร์ตฉันโดนรีวิวแค่ 1 ดาว”

“อ๊า อันนั้นมันฉุกเฉิน ถ้าอยากให้ลงจอดดีๆฉันก็ทำได้นะ…”

และบรรยากาศครึกครื้นที่เต็มไปด้วยเสียงพูดคุยผสมไปกับเสียงหัวเราะก็กลับมาที่ห้องนี้อีกครั้ง

ความรู้สึกที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่, ได้อยู่กับคนที่ห่วงใย, มีเพื่อนที่เข้าใจกัน... ไม่เคยคิดเลยว่ามันจะอบอุ่นได้ขนาดนี้... ไม่ใช่ชื่อวีรบุรุษผู้องอาจที่เขาอยากได้รับ แต่เป็นสิ่งตรงหน้าที่เขาตามหามาตลอด

“แต่ถ้าเป็นตำแหน่งอื่นอย่างเช่นพนักงานต้อนรับ สนใจมาทำพาร์ทไทม์ไหมล่ะ? ”

* * *

_[หลายเดือนถัดมา - ณ สนามบินนานาชาติที่ประเทศแห่งหนึ่ง]_

“เราจะไปประเทศไหนต่อดีล่ะ? ” คนสวมหมวกสีน้ำเงินถามขึ้นมาระหว่างเปิดดูพาสปอร์ตของตนที่เต็มไปด้วยตราประทับจากประเทศต่างๆ มากมาย ดูแล้วคงเดินทางไปได้อีกแค่ไม่กี่ประเทศ ก็คงต้องเปลี่ยนพาสปอร์ตเล่มใหม่แล้ว

“นายเลือกบ้างสิ ฉันเลือกมาหลายรอบแล้วนะ” คนตัวสูงกว่าที่ยืนอยู่ด้านข้างเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ พลางขยับหมวกสีดำที่สวมอยู่ เพราะมีเจ้าหน้าที่รักษาความสงบเดินผ่านมาทางนี้พอดี พวกเขาทั้งสองร่างจึงต้องทำเป็นก้มหน้าดูเอกสารเพื่อให้หมวกที่สวมอยู่บังใบหน้าไว้

เพราะมีชื่ออยู่ในหมายจับ เลยต้องระวังตัวหน่อยแบบนี้แหละ

พอเจ้าหน้าที่เดินผ่านพ้นไปจากสายตา บทสนทนาก็ดำเนินต่อ “ฉันไม่มีที่ไหนอยากไปเป็นพิเศษ นายไปไหนฉันก็ไปด้วยได้ทั้งนั้น” อย่างที่คิดไว้เลย เมื่อไม่ได้เป็นหัวหน้ากับลูกน้องกัน สเวนก็ชอบตามใจเบิร์ทตลอด

“เหมือนกันแหละ ฉันอยู่ไหนก็ได้ ถ้านายอยู่กับนาย” แล้วคนที่เคยยืนอยู่ก็ลงมานั่งข้างอีกคน และขยับตัวเข้าให้ชิดเข้าไว้จนโดนเบียดเริ่มหน้าขึ้นสี

“เบิร์ท… ตรงนี้มีคนนะ” คนผมบลอนด์แย้งขึ้นมาด้วยท่าทีเขินๆ

“ไม่มีใครไม่สนใจเราหรอก”

ความรู้สึกที่ได้มีลมหายใจอยู่, และยังได้อยู่กับคนที่ต้องการเคียงข้าง, ทั้งยังได้มีอิสระตัดสินใจเอง... ไม่เคยคิดเลยว่ามันจะอ่อนละมุนได้ขนาดนี้ แถมเขาไม่ต้องกลัวหูหนวกหรือแขนขวาหักก่อนเกษียณแล้ว

ในตอนนั้นเองที่โทรทัศน์ของสนามบินขึ้นโฆษณาขึ้นมาเป็นภาพยานบินที่เขาคุ้นตา พร้อมกับคำเชื้อชวนสุดอลังการว่า "ล่องลอยไปกับท้องนภาตอนกลางวัน และเพลิดเพลินไปกับอวกาศตอนกลางคืน" 

แล้วรอยยิ้มมุมปากปรากฏขึ้นที่มุมปาก “งั้น เปลี่ยนบรรยากาศจากเที่ยวในโลก ไปเที่ยวนอกโลกกัน”

.

.

.

“พวกเขาเอายานอวกาศของท็อปปัตไปเปลี่ยนเป็นรีสอร์ตเหรอเนี่ย คิดได้ไงเนี่ย” สเวนบ่นไปเรื่อยระหว่างต่อแถวขึ้นยานไปพร้อมกับคนที่เดินทางมาด้วยกัน

แม้ว่าผลงานที่เคยพัฒนาถูกเอาไปใช้โดยคนอื่น แต่เขาก็ไม่โกรธอะไร เป็นเรื่องดีด้วย เพราะเขาจะได้สำรวจให้ทั่วเลยว่ายานที่เขาไม่มีโอกาสได้ใช้งานเองเป็นอย่างไร

ไม่นานนักทั้งสองก็ถึงที่ทางเข้ายาน เจ้าหน้าที่ทางเข้ากล่าวต้อนรับพร้อมขอเอกสารมาตรวจ

“คุณ บี. เคิร์ท กับคุณ เอส. เวนสัน นะครับ ขอให้สนุกกับทริปของเราครับ” หลังเอ่ยทวนชื่อทั้งคู่ก็ได้รับบัตรของตนคืน

“ไม่ชินกับชื่อนี้จริงๆ แฮะ” เบิร์ทบ่นออกมาบ้างระหว่างเดินลากกระเป๋าเดินทางสองใบไปตามทางขึ้นยาน เพราะมีประวัติทางกฎหมายไม่ค่อยดีนักทั้งคู่จึงจำเป็นต้องใส่ทั้งหมวกปกปิดใบหน้าและใช้ชื่อปลอมระหว่างการเดินทางไปไหนมาไหน แต่ก็ไม่ได้เป็นปัญหาเท่าไร

พอทั้งคู่เดินเข้าไปถึงล็อบบี้และรวมกลุ่มกับลูกค้าคนอื่นๆ เจ้าหน้าที่อีกคนผู้ติดป้ายที่อกว่าเป็นพนักงานต้อนรับก็ออกมากล่าวทักทายพวกเขา

“สวัสดีครับ ยินดีต้อนรับทุกท่านสู่ยานอวกาศรีสอร์ตสติ๊กมิน สร้างมาจากยานบินเดิมของพวกองค์กรท็อปปัต และได้รับการปรับแต่งเพื่อความหรูหราและความเพลิดเพลินของท่าน อย่างที่ท่านได้ทราบว่ารีสอร์ตของเราจะบินในโลกตอนกลางวัน และพาไปชมอวกาศนอกโลกยามกลางคืน”

ชายผู้เป็นพนักงานต้อนรับเอ่ยแนะนำที่แก่ลูกค้าด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เบิร์ทรู้สึกคุ้นหู ก่อนเจ้าของเสียงนั้นจะผายมือเชิญชวนกลุ่มคนในผู้เป็นลูกค้าให้เดินตามเขามา ระหว่างทางที่พาแขกไปยังที่พัก เขาก็เอ่ยสคริปต์ที่เหมือนว่าท่องทุกวันจนจำขึ้นใจได้

“รีสอร์ตดำเนินการโดยเฮนรี่ สติ๊กมินเอง คุณอาจจะสงสัยว่าทำไมเขาถึงนำยานบินของท็อปปัตมาเปลี่ยนเป็นรีสอร์ต จริงๆ ผมเองก็ไม่ค่อยรู้เหตุผลเหมือนกัน แต่เฮ้ พวกคุณอาจจะไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้ถ้าเรื่องนั้นไม่เกิดขึ้น ยังไงก็ตามแต่ ขอให้ทุกท่านมีความสุขกับทริปนี้ครับ”

หลังพนักงานต้อนรับแนะนำจบ เบิร์ทกับสเวนก็ได้คิวเข้าห้องพัก เมื่อก้าวเข้ามาทั้งคู่พากันอ้าปากค้างกันอย่างพร้อมเพรียง เพราะห้องที่เคยเป็นที่นอนแคบๆ ของลูกเรือ กลายเป็นห้องนอนที่ดูหรูหรา ไม่มีเค้าโครงเดิมเหลือเลย

“สุดยอด!” คนผมบลอนด์สำรวจห้องนี้อย่างชอบใจ โดยที่ร่างสูงเองก็ยิ้มออกมาที่อีกคนร่าเริง ก่อนจะลากกระเป๋าเดินทางทั้งสองใบไปเก็บให้เข้าที่

ไม่นานนักก็เป็นเวลากลางคืน ยานบินลำนี้จึงออกจากโลกแล้วเข้าสู่รอบวงโคจร บนหน้าต่างบานเล็กของห้องเผยให้ภาพบางส่วนดาวเคราะห์ที่เขาเพิ่งเดินทางออกมา แต่เขาจำได้ว่าด้านนอกมีหน้าต่างใบใหญ่กว่านี้… 

“ฉันขอออกไปชมวิวหน่อยนะ” เบิร์ทเอ่ยแค่นั้นก่อนก้าวออกจากห้องไป โดยไม่รอคำตอบจากสเวน

เมื่อเดินออกไปเขาก็พบหน้าต่างใบใหญ่ดั่งใจนึก ภาพของดาวเคราะห์สีฟ้าใบใหญ่ชวนให้เขานึกถึงเรื่องในอดีตที่เคยได้มองโลกด้วยระยะห่างประมาณนี้เช่นกัน

เป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่หนึ่งในพนักงานต้อนรับคนเดิมเดินกลับมาทางนี้ พนักงานคนนั้นก็มองออกไปที่หน้าต่างใบเดียวกับที่เขาจ้องมองอยู่

ทั้งสองไม่ได้เอ่ยอะไรต่อกัน เพียงแต่เอ่ยชมภาพข้างนอกออกมาพร้อมกัน

“สวัสดีโลก วันนี้ก็ยังดูสวยเหมือนเดิมเลยนะ”

แล้วทั้งสองร่างก็หันมามองหน้ากันโดยอัตโนมัติ ทั้งคู่ทำเพียงจ้องหน้านิ่งๆ เหมือนวัดใจบางอย่างกันอยู่

“ที่นี่มีหมากรุกไหม? ” ฝ่ายลูกค้าถามขึ้นมาก่อน ด้านพนักงานเองก็พยักหน้าให้อย่างสุภาพ

“มีอยู่ที่ห้องนั่งเล่นครับ, เดี๋ยวผมนำทางไปให้นะ” 

เมื่อมีคนเดินนำทาง ก็มีอีกคนเดินตามไป

สเวนที่สงสัยว่าทำไมเบิร์ทออกไปข้างนอกนานจึงเปิดประตูออกไปดู ถึงได้เห็นว่าร่างสูงนั้นไปกับคนแปลกหน้าไปเสียแล้ว “เบิร์ท? ” และความสงสัยนั้นก็ทำให้เขาต้องแอบตามออกไป

เมื่อมาถึงห้องนั่งเล่น สองร่างสูงกลับเจอคนที่พวกเขาไม่คิดว่าจะอยู่ที่นี่ในเวลานี้ นั่นก็คือเจ้าของรีสอร์ตเองกำลังจัดเรียงของบนตู้เก็บของอยู่เพียงลำพัง

“หัวหน้าครับ ลูกค้าจะขอหมากรุกหน่อยนะครับ” คนเป็นพนักงานผายมือไปที่บุคคลด้านหลังให้รู้ว่ามีลูกค้ามาจริงๆ คนเป็นผู้นำพยักหน้ารับ แล้วเปลี่ยนจากที่กำลังจัดของไปรื้อหาของแทน

“หมากรุกใช่ไหม… ถ้าจำไม่ผิดน่าจะอยู่ตรงนี้… เจอแล้ว” แล้วกล่องใส่เกมกระดานก็ถูกยกออกมา กล่องนั้นช่างคุ้นเคยจนลูกค้าผู้สวมหมวกต้องเลิกคิ้วขึ้น แล้วพอมือเปิดฝากล่องออก ก็เป็นไปอย่างที่เขาคิด

“เดิมทีนี่เป็นหมากรุกของพวกท็อปปัตที่ทิ้งไว้ในยานนี้ หมากสีดำก็เลยใส่หมวกด้วยน่ะครับ ฮ่าๆ ” เจ้าของรีสอร์ทอธิบายพลางหัวเราะเบาๆ

“ผมไม่เข้าใจรสนิยมพวกนั้นเลยจริงๆ” พนักงานหนุ่มทำเป็นแกล้งแซว ทำให้หัวหน้าต้องเขม่นตาใส่ลูกน้องที่เสียมารยาทกับลูกค้า ก่อนรีบพาเปลี่ยนเรื่อง “คุณชอบเล่นหมากรุกเหรอครับ? ”

“ก็ถ้าชวนเล่น ผมก็เล่นได้” แล้วคนขยับสวมหมวกบนศีรษะให้สูงขึ้น เผยให้เห็นใบหน้าจริงของตนว่าเป็นใคร ทำให้เกิดสีหน้าแปลกใจจากคนที่กำลังถือกล่องหมากรุกอยู่ ส่วนคนตัวสูงอีกคนเหมือนรู้เรื่องนี้ก่อนแล้ว

“งั้นำวกเราเล่นหมากรุกกันไหม? ถ้าเฮนรี่… ผมหมายถึง ถ้าหัวหน้าให้ผมเล่นน่ะนะ? ” ฝั่งพนักงานต้อนรับหันไปถามคนตัวเตี้ยกว่าข้างๆ

“ให้แค่รอบเดียวนะชาลส์ และก็อย่าดึกมาก พรุ่งนี้นายยังต้องกลับไปทำงานที่กองทัพนิ” เฮนรี่ยักคิ้วให้พร้อมเอ่ยคำอนุญาตราวกับว่าเป็นมากกว่าเป็นหัวหน้ากับลูกน้อง ซึ่งนั่นก็ดูเหมือนเป็นเรื่องปกติของทั้งคู่ไปแล้ว

กล่องเกมถูกวางลงกับพื้นโต๊ะที่ใกล้พวกเขาที่สุด แล้วหมากก็เริ่มถูกจัดวาง 

“ทำไมผ้ารองกระดานมันขาดรุ่งริ่งแบบนี้เนี่ย? งั้นก็ไม่ต้องใช้ผ้าดีกว่า” คนที่ไม่รู้ถึงสาเหตุของผ้าขาดๆ บ่นขึ้นมา ส่วนคนสองคนที่เป็นต้นเหตุของผ้าที่ขาด ก็ไม่ตอบอะไรนอกจากสิ่งยิ้มแหยๆ ให้กันว่าไม่บอกความจริงดีกว่า

“นายอยู่นี่เองเบิร์ท” ในเวลาเดียวกันนั้นคนผมบลอนด์อีกคนก็เปิดประตูเข้ามา พอเห็นภาพข้างหน้ามีคนสามคนกำลังช่วยกันจัดกระดานหมากรุก เขาก็ยิ้มยิงเขี้ยว “ชวนฉันมาเที่ยวที่นี่ แต่หนีมาเล่นหมากรุกกับคนอื่นเนี่ยนะ? ”

“โทษที ขอเล่นหน่อยนะ” เบิร์ทตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งๆ

“เฮ่อ… ให้แค่รอบเดียวนะ…” ถึงแม้ว่าเบิร์ทจะไม่ขอ เขาจะอนุญาตอยู่แล้ว เพราะคนที่เบิร์ทกำลังจะแข่งด้วยคือคนที่อยากตัดสินฝีมือด้วยมาตลอดนี่นา

“คุณลูกค้าเบิร์ทจะเอาหมากสีดำหรือสีขาวดีครับ?” ส่วนคู่แข่งจอมก็ยังคงรักษาความกวนประสาทไว้ได้เหมือนเดิม

“ยังจะต้องถามอีกเหรอคุณพนักงานชาลส์? ”

และแล้วตัวหมากทั้งหมดก็ถูกเรียงเสร็จสิ้น สองผู้เข้าแข่งขันนั่งประจำที่เรียบร้อย อีกสองผู้ชมก็ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งซบไหล่คนฝ่ายตัวเองในแบบที่สถานะตัวเองทำได้

หมากสีขาวก็ได้สิทธิ์เดินก่อนตามกฎสากล แล้วก็ถึงตาของหมากสีดำได้เดิน

เกมบนกระดานกินเวลาไปพักใหญ่โดยไม่มีบทสนทนาใดๆ ต่อ มีเพียงเสียงหายใจของสองคนที่เคยเฝ้าเหตุการณ์อยู่ ไม่นานนักผู้ชมทั้งสองก็เผลอหลับคาแขนของคนข้างตัวไปแล้ว ซึ่งสองหนุ่มร่างสูงที่กลายเป็นหมอนก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรเพราะยังมีสมาธิกับเกมตรงหน้า

และในที่สุด หนึ่งในสองก็เอ่ยคำนี้ขึ้นมา

“รุกฆาต”

...จบเรื่องที่ค้างคากันแล้ว...

* * *

.

.

.

**hELLO WOrLD**

**  
\- FIN -**

...นอกจากในความฝันแล้ว พวกเราก็ได้พบกันอีกครั้ง...


End file.
